Wherefore arte thou, Kyoya?
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: When my friend first showed me Ouran, is was so repulsed, but I couldn't get enough of it. Maybe it was a sign. But now I'm in the world of my fave Manga/Anime. What should I do when love comes knocking? Self-insert. KyoyaXOC.
1. Opening the doors

So this is my first attempt to write for Ouran High School Host Club. I have writen other FanFics over in the Tales of Symphonia section, but this will be different for me. I've never written a FanFic where the focus is romance, not adeventure. But I hope that you like it!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. So don't sue me!**

* * *

On the top floor of the south wing,

At the end of the north hallway,

The doors open,

To an empty, unused music room

* * *

I guess I should explain how I got here in the first place. You see, I was at home watching Ouran High School Host Club on YouTube before I had to go to school. My parents were going to give me ride because there was a huge thunder storm outside. All of a sudden, there was this huge flash of lightning. The screen of my computer went all white, and it got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the 'peeing statue' out in the front courtyard of Ouran academy.

Maybe I should tell you about my life before all of this happened. You see, I'm not a very likable person to the rest of the students at my school. I am a nice, caring person who would never let a dear friend do anything dangerous, but because I thrive on living by the rules the school has set out, people didn't like me. People thought all I cared about was getting good grades. And that I didn't have a life outside school. I did. They just didn't know I did. I'd spend more time of video games over the weekend than homework. I would get up at six in the morning just to sit at the computer and write stories or watch stuff on YouTube. People didn't know me. I was now sixteen years old. I did find friends at my school after my best friend, Janessa moved away. She was the best, in fact, she was the one who showed me the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club to me and predicted that I would get addicted to it. She was right. She had also introduced me to my favorite game of all times 'Tales of Symphonia' for the GameCube. I could never forget such a great person, even after she moved. But I had new friends now, and I happy again. But I had never expected to end up at Ouran Academy on my last day of school.

* * *

I was totally lost. I had no clue where to go, what to do, or even what to say. So I just stood there in my blue t-shirt, short-sleeved white hoodie, and favorite pair of denim jeans like an idiot (or Tamaki if you will). The silver cross with fake blue gems that hung around my neck sparkled in the sunlight. I looked up to the clock tower. 2:45 it read; almost time for the Host Club to open. _I wonder if they're cosplaying today....._

I couldn't believe how big Ouran Academy was. The only other time I had been to a place this large was when I went to Otafest in Calgary and I had three different maps with me. Here, I had nothing. By calculating that the sun was to the west, I was able to find the south wing and made my way to the north hallway. There was the sign over the door that read 'Music Room #3'. _This must be the place. _I looked down at my right wrist. The silver watch with the lotus flower on its face said 3:01. The Host club should be here by now. I reached out and grabbed the same door handle that Haruhi, Kaoru and Shiro had all grabbed before me. On a burst of courage I pushed the door open, to find that the room was dead empty. _Um...maybe Tamaki is still in middle school, or France._ There was no one there. I looked up at the sign just incase. 'Music Room #3' Yep, I have the right place. The sound of foot steps echoing down the hall caught my interest. _Shit! Someone's coming!_ I closed the door behind me and locked it. One of the hosts should have a key. Looking frantically around the massive room I tried to find a spot to hide. It was then I spotted the two sofas that the host club hold their meetings at. As rude as it is to eavesdrop, I really wanted to hear what they were going to be talking about. That and I couldn't find anywhere else to hide on such short notice so I jump behind one them.

"So why can't we have Haruhi cosplay as a bunny?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Because," Kyoya said. "The type of 'bunny' you have in mind would not be good for Haruhi's creditability as a male student."

"But the boss liked the idea."

"None the less Haruhi will wear the same cosplay as everyone else. Maybe after she pays off her debt we can have her dress up like a bunny, but until then she will wear the cosplay I have approved for her."

_Is it just me, or did everyone in the Host club become a pervert after Haruhi joined?_

"Mother!" _And here comes Tamaki._ "Haruhi won't wear the cosplay I picked out for her!" Tamaki stormed in with a 'bunny' costume in hand.

"I told you I don't want to wear that!" The cross dresser yelled at him._ I picked a fun day to come to the Host Club. _

"But Haruhi, you would look so cute in this. This is what Daddy wants!" Kyoya adjusted his glasses before stepping in.

"Tamaki, we are doing a non-cosplay Hosting day. Having Haruhi dress up like that would with out a doubt turn away customers." I'm sure if I could see, Tamaki would be sitting in the corner, utterly defeated.

"But Kyoya. Don't you think that the 'Bunny' cosplay would attract more girls to the Host Club?" The Hitachiin twins argued.

"No. Because it is 'bunny' cosplay that might turn-off most of our customers."

"Did Kyo-chan say we are doing a bunny cosplay?" A young Boy-Lolita voice rang out. "I love bunnies!"

"Mitsukuni, I don't think it's the same type of bunny as Usa-chan." Mori said. _Wow, that was a long sentence for Mori._

"Huh? You mean that there are other types of bunnies Takashi."

"Can we just stop with this 'bunny' nonsense already?!" Haruhi called out.

"But I want to do a bunny cosplay!" Honey whined.

"We could do an Easter cosplay someday, but not right now. We'd have to wait for April." Kyoya reasoned. _Well he's obviously a friend to fellow AB types._

"Did you hear that Usa-chan? We get to be bunnies for a day! Yay!!!" I could see the Bunny being tossed up into the air from behind the couch. Honey really had some arm on him.

"No, no, no, NO!" _That voice.....It can't be!_ "Bunny cosplay is so overrated!" Renge yelled from her pedestal. "If we are going to do something unusual we should do a cosplay on a foreign Country."

"Um, which Country?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I have heard of a Country that is very unique in its culture, and dress. In fact what I've heard is that they even have America copying them." _I wonder which country she is talking about...._

"So," Hikaru started, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Or are we going to have to guess?" Kaoru finished.

"The Country I'm talking about is unlike any other. It's supposed to be so beautiful in winter. It's Canada!"

"Ahahaha!" I laughed. Canada, a unique country? Yeah right! I then realized that I wasn't supposed to be there and covered my mouth with my hands, but it was too late. _I'm screwed._

"Intruder!" Hikaru called as he and Kaoru jumped behind the love-seat and grabbed me.

"What? Hey!!" I called out right before I was tossed over the sofa. I skidded across the room on my chest and came to a stop at a pair of black shoes.

"Hey you two idiots! It's a girl not an intruder!" Tamaki yelled. He then knelt down and held out his hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me my princess." Tamaki suddenly had a rose in his hand and was holding it out to me. "I just hope that someone as lovely as you will be able to forgive me." I took his fee hand and he help me up.

"Ah, it's fine. I have a brother and a sister back home who do worse to me."

"Oh you poor dear!" Tamaki held the sides of my head. "Being force to live with savagery from your own siblings. How tragic!"

"Um...could you please let go of me? I have personal space issues." All of a sudden Tamaki was across the room rambling about sibling bonds or something like that. I just tuned him out. "Right...whatever." I brought my hand up to re-adjust my own glasses when I noticed they were no longer on my face. "Huh. Where are my glasses? They must have fallen off when _you two _chucked me over the couch!" I said pointing at the twins.

"Sorry." Hikaru said in a flat voice.

"We can't help the fact if you can't keep better track of your stuff." Kaoru added. _Arrogant rich people._

"I believe these are what you are looking for." Kyoya said as he held out a pair of black and white glasses with a thin frame and thinker arms.

"Thank you." I said taking them from him and putting them back on. I couldn't believe Kyoya Ohtori had just handed me my glasses, and with out making me pay some sort of fee. Maybe he lost his glasses too at some point. Now that they were back on, I could see much better now. I had thought that Tamaki looked a little fuzzy.

"So what brings you to the Ouran Host Club? You are obviously not one of our usual customers, nor do you appear to be a student from Ouran Academy."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Well look at her. She isn't wearing a school uniform. And it doesn't look like she is even from Japan. Her hair is too blond and she has blue eyes. Certainly not features that are common in Japan."

"Now that you mention it Kyo-chan, she looks just like Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"What?! Are you saying that I'm just like this goof-ball?" I said pointing to the Host Club King.

"Hey boss," Kaoru began.

"We thought you said you didn't have a sister." Hikaru ended.

"I already have two brothers thank you very much! I don't want a third one!" I yelled.

"She certainly is a fire-cracker." The King commented.

"I think you're all missing the big picture here." Kyoya interrupted. "I hope you don't mind my asking miss, but how did you end up at Ouran Academy?" I looked up at him. I knew I was going to have to lie. I had no other choice.

"Um, well you see my school has a student exchange going on with students from Japan." I worked up some fake tears. "But when we arrived at the airport in Tokyo I think I might have gotten on the wrong bus. I was supposed to be going to a public school where I would meet my host family, but somehow I ended up here." Okay it wasn't a total lie; I was in a student exchange with Japan that my school organized, but we were not due in Japan for another month. "And now I have no idea where I am," I started sobbing a bit. "Or where to go or how I'm going to meet up with the rest of my group." I have to say, my acting abilities really shone in times like these.

"Do you have the phone number of your group leader?" Haruhi asked.

"No. All of that stuff was in my bag, which is on the other bus."

"Do you know the name of your host family?"

"No. They were going to send all the students letters about their host family but mine never came. My host family doesn't even know my name. They were going to have a sign with a number on it that corresponds with a student."

"Wow, tough break." Hikaru said, still with out an ounce of compassion.

"It seems we have no choice men." Tamaki said in his 'I've got a plan' voice. "One of us will have to host this young lady at one of ours places! By the way my princess, what is your name?" The King said, taking by the hands.

"Uh, my name is Stacy."

"Defiantly a foreigner." Renge said.

"Stacy huh? What a beautiful name for a Goddess such as yourself." Tamaki said, in his 'charming' voice.

"Uh, could you not try to flirt with me?" I pull my hands out of his.

"Huh?"

"It's just that one of my brothers' kind'a looks like you so it's just too awkward for me."

"Maybe she is the Boss' sister after all." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"I'm not his sister! And my brother just has the same type of hair as him. That's as far as the resemblance goes."

"Ah, I see. Your brother must be so dear to you that you see his face where ever you go."

"Um...Not really. I don't like him that much. I just think that you two have similar hair, that's all." Tamaki took out a hanky and started crying into it, blubbering about siblings at odds or something.

"Pardon me for interrupting this 'touching' moment," Kyoya said, hold his black book open while writing in it. "But we have guests who are about to arrive any minute now and we are not ready to host any. Oh, and Stacy, if there is anything we can do to make up for our _uncivilized_ greeting, we'd be more than happy to comply." My inner fangirl screamed in the back of my head. Kyoya was so cool and charming!

"Well, you guys are a Host Club right?" I said while I was totally blushing. "Well, would it be alright if I request Kyoya for today?"

"It would be my pleasure." The Megane said. _Ahh! Kyoya is the best!_

* * *

The Ouran Host Club is now open for business.

It was true. The Ouran Host Club....was not doing cosplay today. What a shame.

I sat across the table from Kyoya and just looked at him. I had never liked a guy that was so easy to stare at. Kyoya was devilishly handsome.

"So what type of tea would you like?" Kyo-chan asked.

"I really don't drink a lot of tea."

"I see. Is there anything else we can offer you?" Kyoya said with a smile on his face. Even though I knew it was a fake it was nice to see him _trying _to look happy.

"I'll be fine with water for today, thank you." Haruhi came around with a trolley and set out a tall crystal glass and filled it with sparkling water. I guess the phrase 'over the top' isn't found in the dictionary here. Kyoya was almost perfect, except for one little thing. "I wonder..."Absentmindedly I reached out and ran my fingers trough Kyoya's bangs, undoing the perfect hair brush strokes, making his hair slightly messy. Kyoya looked way cuter with messy hair. I couldn't help it! Flirting with Kyoya came as naturally as breathing.

"Look at What's-her-name flirting with Kyoya." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone mess with his hair before." Not-Hikaru said.

"She probably just has a crush on him." Haruhi reasoned. "I bet by tomorrow she will be picked up by the rest of her group and she'll move on to some other guy."

"Oh hohohohohohohohohoho." An oversized electric motor started up, lifting Renge up into the air on her spinning platform, for the second time today. "Isn't it obvious? Stacy came all the way to Japan to meet her one true love Kyoya!"

"I think you have her confused with yourself Renge." The Lawyer-to-be mumbled to her self.

"It's so touching and romantic!" Renge continued.

Back over where I was sitting I was wishing I could have come during the _sakura _viewing festival. I wanted to see both the cherry blossoms and Kyoya in the cosplay he was wearing at the time. Kyoya was so...so...I didn't want to say sexy, but yeah. He was HOT! Like were talking fire baby, yeowwww!!!

"So Stacy," Kyoya's sweet voice pulled me back. "Which country are you from? Europe?"

"No. I'm not from Europe or anyplace that's culturally refined."

"Then where are you from?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Alright. Canada."

"Canada?" Tamaki repeated from across the room. _Can't anyone have a private conversation anymore?_

_This has to be the first time a foreigner wasn't from France. _Haruhi thought.

"You are from Canada!" Tamaki was now at the table and was getting all excited.

"Yeah. But before you go over board on the whole 'she's a Canadian' thing, I should remind you that you have other guests." I stated. Tamaki looked back at the girls he had just abandoned.

"Tamaki. Is something wrong?" One girl said.

"Why did you leave in the middle of our conversation?" A second one asked.

"I'm terribly sorry my princess." Tamaki somehow teleported to the other side of the room back to his guests. "It's just that I have always thought it was romantic how Canadians curl up together inside snow hut's called igloos to keep warn during the harsh, cold winter."

"Oh Tamaki." The two moe said, gushing over the King.

"Is it just me or is he completely full of it?" I asked Kyoya.

"I'm not even sure if he has all his facts right. But you are right, Tamaki is full of it."

* * *

The Host Club is closed for today.

"Wow, we had fewer guests today than we normally do." Tamaki noted.

"Indeed. Hopefully it won't cut into the sales of the Host Club merchandise." Kyoya said as he scribbled something in his book.

"Hey guys, have you all forgotten about Stacy?" Haruhi said, getting everyone's attention. "I mean where is she going to stay until her group comes for her?"

"Oh yeah, you guys were going to decide earlier but you all got side tracked." I said, smirking.

"We'll take her." Kaoru offered.

"Now way!" Tamaki objected. "There's no way we could send her to stay with you two shady twins!"

"Hey! Who you call'n shady!?" They yelled back.

"I'd love to offer, but I'm afraid it might not go over to well with my father." Kyoya said. "Tamaki? How about you?"

"No. I'm not allowed to have people over at the Estate."

"She can come stay with me." Haruhi offered.

"Haruhi, are you sure that you can afford to have a visiting Dignitary stay at your house?" Tamaki asked.

"Dignitary? Wait, do you all think that I'm rich?" I ask.

"Um, yes. I mean not may poor people can fly to Japan."

"Well I'm not rich, but I'm not poor. Canada doesn't have that big of a gap between the two. We have middle ground."

"So I've noticed." Kyoya stated. "The clothing you are wearing is nice, but it's not high-end. In fact the most expensive article you have on would be that watch you have. But I doubt that it would fetch for more than ninety dollars Canadian, correct?"

_Wow, he's good....._

"Um.....yeah....Uh, anyway I'll be fine staying with Haruhi. You guys don't have to make a huge fuss over me."

"Wait boss!" The twins grabbed Tamaki for a conference off to the side. "What if Stacy finds out about Haruhi's secret? She'll have to quit the Host Club."

"What are you guys talking about?" I call from over where Haruhi and I were standing. It was the first time I noticed my height in comparison to the other hosts. I was a few inches taller then Haruhi but shorter than everyone else with the exception of Honey and Renge.

"Nothing!" Tamaki called.

"If this is about Haruhi being a cross dresser, then I know about it already."

"What?!" Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders and stared me in the eye. "You knew?"

"Yes. She's obviously a girl, but if you want me to keep quite about it then I will. It's not that big of a deal."

"I see. Haruhi please be a good host to our Canadian friend. I'll see you tomorrow Ha-ru-hi." Tamaki said in an over friendly manner.

"Sure....Whatever." I said as we walked out. _Tamaki is so weird._

"So why is it that you suddenly approved of Haruhi having a girl know her secret Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you see? If Haruhi has a female friend that might entice her to be more feminine."

"So this means..." Kaoru

"That's right gentlemen! It's the 'Get Stacy to awaken Haruhi's Feminine side' plan!" Both twins stood off to the side cheering on the Host Club King.

_This should be very interesting..._The Shadow King thought to himself.

* * *

So Haruhi and I walked to the Fujioka residence from Ouran Academy. It was a nice apartment. I of course, would have to share a room with Haruhi but I was used to sharing a room with my sister when we went on vacation. I was a bit nervous meeting Ranka, Haruhi's cross-dressing father for the first time, but he (?) was nice. He gave me a very welcoming greeting after Haruhi introduced me as a lost tourist and then left for work. Beggars can't be choosers I guess. I help Haruhi make dinner for the two of us, she lent me a pair of pajamas to wear and after she was done her homework we went to bed. Yes it is so fascinating...

I laid awake on the extra futon for guests while Haruhi slept. I was nervous. I didn't know how I was going to get back home. Sure one of the Hosts could buy me a plane ticket to Canada, but what if I'm in a different world altogether? I could never get home if that was the case. I missed my bed. I missed my room. I missed my dog. Settling my self down I tried to go to sleep. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Or at lest, this was all just a dream.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter! I hope that you liked it! Please review!


	2. Plans, more plans and Identity!

Here is the next chapter. I got it out sooner than I expected though. I hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is proporty of Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Everything was so peaceful. The courtyard was enveloped in a warm kiss from the sun; the birds were belting out love songs to one another and a light wind gently played with the emerald leaves that hung from the trees. The court yard that had been featured at the Host's Clubs Sakura viewing festival was so beautiful. Suddenly, a gust of wind swept in thousands of cherry blossoms. The trees changed from emerald to pink in a second. Lose petals floated around the yard, filling it with the light scent that only sakura could claim. And there, standing in the middle of it all was a man with such dark hair a shadow would be jealous. His glasses reflected the sunlight off of them, hiding his cool, shaded, grey eyes. As my leg dared one step towards him, a loud beeping noise started blasting in my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw Haruhi reaching over to turn off her alarm clock. _Wait? Haruhi? Where am I?_

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" The girl asked. _Right, I got sucked into the world of Ouran Academy._

"I'm fine." I said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Six fifteen."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"No, I usually get up at six thirty so it's no problem." I push myself up off my stomach and into a sitting position. "So what are the plans for today?"

"School. What else would you do on a Saturday?"

"Saturday? School? Does not compute."

"What do you mean?"

"In Canada we don't have school on Saturday or Sunday. We get both days off every week."

"How do you get all of your school work done each year?"

"I think schools have less content in their subjects for students to learn. So in turn, we have less schooldays. So..." I started to look around the room for the pile of stuff I had set aside for the night. "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

"I'm sorry my dad put your stuff in the wash." Haruhi apologized for the second time this morning as we walked to Ouran.

"It's fine. They needed to be cleaned anyway. Thanks for lending me some of your stuff."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I was able to find something that would fit you."

"So....Haruhi....do you know....what type of women Kyoya likes?"

"Kyoya-sempi? Hmm...Well wouldn't it make more sense to ask Kyoya that himself?"

"Never mind." I let my head drop down. This was going to be harder than I thought. _Maybe Haruhi does know, but she just won't tell me so she can have him all to herself. No, bad Stacy. Haruhi is cannoned with Tamaki. Kyoya could still...be mine._

* * *

"Haruhi! There you are-why is Stacy wearing your clothes?" Tamaki greeted as we arrived. I looked down at the tattered old pull over that Haruhi had lent me. It was the same one that she had own when she found the Host Club.

"My stuff was put in the wash. It was either borrow something from Haruhi, or come here naked. Honestly I prefer this as apposed to losing every ounce of my dignity."

"Well that does make sense." Kaoru said.

"She would have been kicked off the grounds if she came here like that." Hikaru finished. I think they both missed my point but none the less, they too had a point.

"You know, I won't be able to just 'show up' at Ouran uninvited much longer."

"She is correct." Kyoya stated while writing in his book. Did he just carry that around to look like he's busy or something? "We need to come up with a reason for a commoner from Canada to be coming to the school for the next little while."

_What am I? The 'Canadian Commoner' now? _

"But it will only be until we can get Stacy back with her group. So don't start getting to attached to us."

"I wouldn't dream of it." My voice full of sarcasm. _Kyoya is really cold...._

"So what should we do Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"We should see if we could pass her off as a relative of one of the students. But we can save that for later during Club meeting." Kyoya answered.

"What am I supposed to do 'til then?"

"Just hang around the school." The twins said as everyone headed off to class.

"Why do I suddenly have abandonment issues?" Basically I found one of the libraries and just sat in there reading the whole day. I didn't even know I could read Japanese. This must be the effect of me going through some sort of wormhole in the space time continuum. At lunch Haruhi tracked me down and we ate together out by the statue from yesterday. Soon it was time for the Host Club to meet.

"Here, I printed a map of the school off for you." Haruhi said as we walked to the third music room.

"Thanks. Now maybe I won't get lost on my way to the bathroom anymore." We opened the doors to the Host Club where I was attacked by a bunny-loving, cake-eating, pixie. I quickly use the centrifugal force to spin my self as well as Honey before setting him down.

"Wow. She sure knows how to handle Honey-sempi." Kaoru speculated.

"Stacy-chan do you want some cake?" The pixie asked.

"Of course I would honey-sempi! I love cake!" I said with a bright smile. Honey grabbed my arm and lead me over to the table where Takashi and a large cheesecake was sitting. So Honey and I started on the cake while the rest of the Host Club began to discus my situation.

"Well we can't let her walk around in that for the rest of her stay in Japan." Kaoru said.

"Of course not gentlemen!" Tamaki said while in his infamous pose he goes into when he has a plan. "Which is why tomorrow we'll take her shopping for some proper clothing!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get expensive?" I called out to the others. I just knew that I was going to end up with a massive debt to the Host Club.

"It probably will, so we'll just add what ever we spend onto Haruhi's debt." Kyoya said from behind his laptop.

"Gahh!" The poor girl cried.

"Sorry Haruhi." I said.

"Kyoya!" The King yelled. "How could you be so heartless to a girl who had come to Japan only to end up with nothing but unfortunate experiences?" The foolish King slid over and took my hand in his and said, "Je suis désolé de lui ma dame*."

"You're speaking French, right?"

"Yes. Don't Canadians know French?"

"Not all of them. Only those in the eastern Provinces really speak it. I'm from the west. The most I know is Bonjor, je m'appelle** Stacy."

"Oh, I see then. So Canada isn't as French as France is." Tamaki assumed his depress position off in the corner.

"Um...well everything to the east is in French. Especially in Quebec." Tamaki cheered right up.

"Then I will go to this 'Quebec' and see it for myself!" Tamaki is going to be the death of me. Ignoring Tamaki I went back to my cake.

"I didn't know that Canada was part French." Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited like Tama-sempi over there. By the way, I'm curious about the plan to sneak me into the school. We still haven't gone over it."

"_Why I believe I have an idea...."_ A very creepy voice said from behind a large, dark, medieval style door. A guy with a black cloak was poking his head into the club room.

"Nekozawa-sempi." Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Maw-hahahaha. I heard the Host Club came across a lost kitten yesterday."

"Oh, so I'm a cat now? What happened to being a gaijin***?" I said, plopping another piece of cake into my mouth.

"What are you talking about Nekozawa-sempi?" Hikaru asked. With little Belzenef rubbing his paws together, Nekozawa told us of his plan.

"We could pass her off as my cousin. Maw-hahaha."

"But you two looking nothing alike." Tamaki countered in a weak voice. "And how do we know that Stacy could pull it off?" Nekozawa turned off all the lights so that only the flame from a single candle illuminated the room. The then pulled off his cloak and wig to reveal his face. Tamaki wasn't watching though because this WAS Nekozawa. The President of the Black Magic Club had short blond hair and blue eyes, just like mine. I pulled off my glasses and took the only thing that had made the transfer to this world, aside from my watch and necklace, my glasses cloth and cleaned my spectacles.

"This would never work." I said. But my words fell of deaf ears. Everyone was staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Y-you look..."Tamaki tried to speak.

"You and Nekozawa could pass for brother and sister." The twins said. I looked back over at the 'Shadow Prince'. He did look a lot like me.

"If you say so. So why are you deciding to help me Nekozawa?"

"Because when I saw you yesterday, I could sense a deep, inner darkness about you."

"She's like a ball of sunshine." Kaoru said.

"No way would she ever-" The second twin started to say when I interrupted.

"Wow, not many people get that about me right away. I'm impressed." Everyone but Kyoya and Nekozawa looked shocked.

"So it's settled then, we'll pass you off as my visiting cousin." The human shadow said as he replaced his cloak and wig before leaving. Once he left the room the lights came back on.

"Well he seems like a nice guy." I said. I looked over to the corner of the room where the Hosts stood, dumbfounded. "What? You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah, well we never would have suspected you to get along so well with Nekozawa." Tamaki admitted.

"Tamaki, every one has a dark side. It's just that I happen to have two."

"What do you mean Stacy-chan?" Honey asked.

"I have my cynic side which is normal for me, and then I have my newly discovered evil side."

"Evil side...." Tamaki was not taking this well.

"You'll meet her in due time Tamaki. But be warned. She's unlike anything you've ever faced before. By the way, isn't it about time you guys opened the Host Club for business?"

"Yes, you are right." The King said, regaining his composure. "So will you be requesting Kyoya again today?"

"I think I'll request Honey-sempi today. If you don't mind that is."

"Not at all Stacy-chan! You have to try to Angel food cake. Doesn't she Tama-chan?"

"Let me guess, it's heavenly? Hey Tamaki, could you bring me some milk. All this cake is getting me thirsty." I smile sweetly up at him.

"That was so cute!" Tamaki spazzed out, grabbed me, and spinning around like he did with Haruhi in episode 1.

"Ah! Personal space! PERSONAL SPACE! Ahh!" And just like with Haruhi, Takashi sprang into action and gently pulled me out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Um...Light." Was all Mori had to say.

"You can put me down Takashi." I said. When my feet did touch the ground I quietly added. "Arigato Mori-sempi." I looked up at him with soft, sincere eyes.

_Is it just me, or does she know how to handle everyone here in the Host Club? _Haruhi asked herself.

* * *

The Ouran Host Club is now open for business.

And like yesterday, no cosplay. Phooey.

"So Haruhi, I hear the Host club had made a new friend." One of Haruhi's regulars asked.

"Yes. Nekozawa's cousin came over to Japan for a visit. She wondered into the club room yesterday so we've been keeping her company while Nekozawa runs the Black Magic Club."

_Wow, Haruhi has mastered the art of deception. But then again, so have I..._

"Honey, Mori, can you guys keep a secret?" The former was nodding his head so much I thought it'd fall off while the later gave a subtle nod. They were polar opposites.

"What is it Stacy-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I think I have a plan to get Kyoya to fall in love with me. Do you guys want to hear it?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Honey was very excited by all this.

"Okay. But you can't tell anyone. Got it?" They both nodded only once this time.

"Well you both saw how I was flirting with Kyoya yesterday. Right?"

"Umhm." Honey nodded.

"Well, for the next few days I'm going to ignore him and see what happens. So if it looks like I'm host hopping, I'm just trying to get Kyoya's attention. But don't tell _anyone_ about this. Agreed?"

"Yep!"

"Um." That could have meant anything but I took it as a yes.

"So Kyoya, what do you think about our guest, Stacy?" Tamaki asked his dear friend while between guests. "She seemed to be pretty in to you yesterday."

"Why should I care? It's obvious that she was putting on a show to make someone jealous. Besides how do you explain her reason for choosing Honey-Sempi today?"

"Ah well....I'm not sure. I'm sorry I bothered you Kyoya."

_What an unusual person. _The Shadow King thought as he looked over at Stacy. She became a different person in the blink of an eye depending on who was talking with her. Somewhat like him...

* * *

The Ouran Host Club is now closed for today.

"So it is agreed that we will all meet at the Fujioka residence tomorrow for commoner shopping?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure." The twins said.

"I have no problems with it." Kyoya said from over his laptop.

"Takashi and I will be there too!" Honey called.

"I can't believe they are all making such a big deal out of this." Haruhi whispered to me.

"Same here. Do you think we'll survive tomorrow?" I asked the cross-dresser.

"I have no idea."

"We're doomed." The two of us said together.

* * *

*Je suis désolé de lui ma dame-French for 'I am sorry about him my lady'. (there was translation issues.)

**Bonjor, je m'appelle Stacy-Freanch for 'Hello, my name is Stacy'.

***Gaijin-Japanese for 'outsider'.

I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep reading!


	3. The Commoner's Mall and Surprises!

Sorry! I should have been working on my other Fanfic but I got caught up with this one, but please enjoy it anyways!!!! And Tiger...beware!!!

**I do not own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

Kyoya laid back on his bed next to his laptop. Nothing. There was no information about this 'Stacy' person. In fact the group trip she had claimed she was on with her class wasn't scheduled until next month. He had checked all Canadian School systems to see when they were leaving for Japan, but they had all planed to go at the same time. At the end of July. But it was just the beginning June. No way was this girl telling him the truth. Was she even Canadian? And what was her problem!? The first day at the Host Club she was talking to him, looking at him like she liked him, even playing with his hair. Was that all and act or what? Something was up with her. And he was going to find out. Tomorrow. All he had to do was make sure that they were alone. No problem....

* * *

I stood in the shower that was, thankfully, a western style shower. Apparently this was what the owner of the complex decided to use to save on space and money. But I was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Today we'd be shopping with the Host Club. All day. Two girls vs. six guys. *sigh* This could go only _so _well. The plan was to find me clothing, sleepwear, underwear and basic care tools. (A.K.A. toothbrush, hairbrush, ect.) This was going to be _so _much fun. We were meeting at seven o'clock sharp. I couldn't help but grin at the idea of meeting 'grumpy Kyoya.' He was so cute when he was in a bad mood. I got out of the shower and looked at my watch. 6:39. _I still have time to get dressed._ I thought as I towel dried myself. Thankfully I had already eaten so I didn't have to worry about food for a few hours. I'm still surprised that I had managed to eat so much cake with Honey. He was a sweet kid. No pun intended. Honey was the perfect little brother I had always wanted. Mori was nice too. Quiet, but nice. He was so kind, and caring, but he just never spoke. Mori was like a good friend that you could go to when you just had to cry about something. Haruhi was also like that, but she would engage you in conversation and talk you through your pain. Tamaki...he was fun when you needed someone to hang with, but he gets so carried away some times, I wonder if he is even effected by gravity. The twins...those two devils. They would be great if you needed someone to liven up a party or get-together, or maybe on Halloween, when there are people to scare. Kyoya...what about him? He is kind, but secret about it. He seems like he would do anything to get what he wants, even if he has to do it in hiding. But once he has set his mind, I don't think he is easily deterred. _I wonder if he's a good kisser....Did I just think that!? Okay, stop it Stacy! This is _not _the time to be like that!_ Warping up in the towel I walked back to Haruhi's and my room. The clothes that had been washed yesterday where stacked neatly in a corner of the room. Haruhi had places some socks and underwear next to them with a note.

_You can use these for today._

"Thank you Haruhi." I said to the empty room.

* * *

Haruhi and I were dresses and ready for the day. Haruhi was wearing girl clothes so that she could help me while shopping, and to avoid us looking like boyfriend and girlfriend. She was wearing a white shirt with ruffled sleeves and a V-neck. She also had on a cute sky-blue pair of shorts. Haruhi really looked...girly today. Two limos pulled up in front of the Apartment complex and the Host Club crawled out.

"Hi Haruhi!" The 'clones' said.

"Good morning, Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute today." Honey called when we came down the stairs. _Is every one going to ignore me and focus on Haruhi today?_

"Stacy...you look cute." Mori said. I started blushing and ran my fingers through my hair, which had turned curly from the shower.

"Arigato*."

"Haruhi is sooo cute." Tamaki said from over by the car.

"Goodbye girls! Have fun!" Haruhi's dad called from the door.

"Bye Dad!"

"Later Mr. Fujioka!"

"Please Stacy, darling. I'm your host Mother now. Please call me Ranka!"

"O-okay Ranka. Bye!" I waved as we started to load up in the limos. I noticed that only Kyoya went in the first one, while everyone else piled into the second one.

"Um, why is no one riding with Kyoya-sempi?" I asked.

Tamaki whispered in my ear, "Because he had to get up early this morning and now he's in a bad mood."

"Oh, I see." _That is sooo cute!_

"I can't believe you chose to stay in Haruhi's apartment rather than to stay with us." Hikaru said as we drove to the mall.

"No offence, but it's really small." The younger twin added. "How can you stand it?"

_Even if they say 'no offence' how come there still is? _Ms. Fujioka thought to herself.

"I like it! It's so quaint. It reminds me of when I would stay at my Aunt's during the summer." I replied.

"Really? You like it." Haruhi asked.

"Yep!" I was cheerfully. I was being honest. I did like cute little houses like that.

"Were here." Mori said deadpan. It was weird to hear Takashi's voice. I mean he never said much so I couldn't get used to the sound his voice made. The car rolled to a stop and we got out. We were standing outside a huge shopping mall.

"Wow, this place is huge." I said.

"Amazing! So this is a commoner's shopping mall!" Tamaki exclaimed. _Well someone here is a little excited._

"Okay guys, this place is big so we have to stick together." Haruhi said. I almost expected her to tell everyone to hold hands like a mother would. Kyoya might have been 'Mother' to Tamaki, but it was Haruhi who brought the maternal love to the Host Club. I looked over at the Shadow King. He defiantly did not seem to be happy. I wonder who was more dangerous in the morning, Kyoya or Honey. My money is on Honey, not only did he bite Tamaki, but he can't control himself too much when comes to stuff like sweets. But on the other hand Kyoya can be really scary.

We went around to all of Haruhi's favorite stores, which I admit did have a good selection of girl's clothes, it just that she never looked at them. I managed to find an assortment of stuff to wear, but for some reason the Host Club kept loading me up with dresses.

"Hey guys? I need normal wear." I called from inside the changing room. "I'm not going to wear a sundress unless I have to dress up for something. Could all just forget about dresses for one second and find me something non-formal?"

"Here, I got something you might like." Haruhi passed an outfit over the door to me. It was a pink jacket with no sleeves and a white shirt to wear under it. She then passed over a pair of denim clam-diggers (shorts). I tried it on and stepped out.

"Stacy-chan that looks so cute on you." Honey completed. "I wuv the color pink on you."

"You think so?" I was blushing. I was totally unused to this type of male attention. I had lots of guy friends, but there was no chemistry between any of us.

"Yeah! You should get it!" Tamaki encouraged. Every one gave a thumps up, except Kyoya, who was probably plating solitaire on his computer. Getting Kyoya to notice me was going to be harder than I thought. The rest of the morning went by with out too many memorable events. The best was when Haruhi was trying to take me to the place where she bought her 'delicates' and Tamaki kept begging to go to this more famous, high scale lingerie store. I went with Haruhi while the guys played at the arcade. Finally we were done shopping by noon; the Host Club had agreed to pay for everything, without adding to Haruhi's debt. We grabbed lunch at the Food court after explaining that it had nothing to do with the government Judicial system in Japan. The guys all had settled on either sushi (Honey and Kyoya) or hamburgers (everyone else). I just got fries and a smoothie. I didn't like hamburgers or sushi much. Once we finished Haruhi and I headed off to washroom. Haru-chan waited outside while finished up. When I came out, some thug had her pined up against the wall, teasing her by saying a bunch of profane stuff he'd do to her. On instinct I jumped into the fry and kicked the guy in the side of the rib cage. He let go of her as he fell to the ground.

"Haruhi, run!" I told her. I could hold my own against this guy. This guy must have been intoxicated. I could smell the sake on his breath.

Haruhi ran back to the table, but everyone but Kyoya had left.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi gasped.

"Haruhi, what wrong?" Kyoya said, only show a minimal amount of concern.

"It's Stacy." Haruhi stopped to catch her breath. "She....got into...a fight." Kyoya pushed himself away from the table and charged down towards the bathrooms. He saw a man in a bright red jacket pinning Stacy to the wall. Kyoya walked calmly up him, tapped him on the shoulder and when the guy turned to look at him, he punched him in the face. I just watched, unable to move. I had not expected the guy to grab me and pin me to the wall. I had been kicking the whole time, but alas, I was too weak to fight back. The man looked up a Kyoya, blood gushing out of his nose, and he must have seen the 'Dark Lord' because he suddenly took off down the hall and ran right out of the mall. I caught my breath after that. I was getting pretty nervous when it took so long for Haruhi to get help. But why did she send Kyoya? It's probably just a coincidence.

"Are you hurt?" Kyoya's voice cut like a knife.

"No."

"Good." He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the table. Had I really made Kyoya this mad at me? _I'm sorry. _I looked past the Shadow King and saw the others talking to Haruhi, and it looked like they just found out what had happened. Tamaki looked around Haruhi to see me.

"Kyoya, is she alright?" He asked.

"She's fine." The Hypersensitive Evil Lord said as he let go of my hand and returned to his chair.

"Stacy." Tamaki said as he came up to me. "What made you think you could defend yourself against a punk like that?" I recognized that question from the one he had asked Haruhi at the beach.

"I got over confident." I let my eyes tilt toward the ground. "I thought that I could handle him with the martial arts I knew, but I was wrong. I'm sorry that I made you all worry." Truth was I wasn't sorry. If I hadn't stepped in Haruhi could have been hurt. But I didn't let my expression say that. I kept it solemn and sad. This was Japan. Everyone here wears a mask and no one will try to pry it off.

"Do you realize what could have happened if Kyoya wasn't here?" I forced my eyes to work up tears.

"I...I just didn't want Haruhi to get hurt." I said as I returned my watering gaze to Tamaki. "I'm sorry." The truth be told, I wasn't upset about any of this. Not about making everyone worry or even about almost getting myself assaulted. What I was upset about was that I had gotten Kyoya so mad at me. So I just ran with that ache-y emotion to fool Tamaki. It wasn't that I didn't get scared when Haruhi was in harms way. It was just that I didn't care if I was or not.

"As long as you promise not to do anything like that again it will be fine." The King said. "Well everyone, we've had a full day. We should take Haruhi and Stacy back home now."

"Awww, do we have to Boss?" The twins objected. "Can't we have them over to our house? Our Mom would love to have them try on some of her new designs." I saw a spark in Tamaki's eye. I had a feeling we where not going home yet.

"Then we will visit the Hitachiin's residence so Haruhi can try on some feminine clothing!" _Some how, I think I am no longer part of his conscious thought. _Tamaki and the twins raced each other over to the cars (I think the prize was getting to sit next to Haruhi) while the rest of us walked back, slowly, torturing them with the wait.

"Don't you think that Stacy-chan and Haru-chan would look cute in what Hika-chan and Kao-chan's mom makes Takashi?" Honey said as he cuddled Usa-chan.

"Yeah."

"What about you Kyo-chan?"

"I don't care." Great, Kyoya was still in a bad mood. And this was bad for me 'cuz he wasn't very happy with me right now.

"Huh? But why Kyo-chan?" Honey started to ask Kyoya a bunch of questions as to why he was not interested, when Mori stepped in.

"Mitsukuni, you're bothering him." Mori said as he picked up his cousin and set him on his shoulders. Ahh!!! It was sooo cute! We got to the cars and found Tamaki and the twins playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. The chuffers came out and opened the doors to the two limos and everyone, except Kyoya, stared to get into the same car as last time. But when I was about to climb in when Kyoya spoke up.

"I want Stacy to ride in my car." I looked over at him. Was he serious? I though he hated me. I looked back at Tamaki, who was still standing outside, for an answer. He shrugged as if to say 'I see no problem with it'. I was a bit nervous about ride with Kyoya, but even though I was scared I rode with him anyways. Turns out it was an hour to the Hitachiin Mansion by car. A whole hour with Kyoya. Alone. In a car with tinted windows and sound proofing. Oh-my.

The interior was like the other cars'. It has two seats at either end that faced each other and a third one that ran between them that faced the door. There was also a mini bar with lots of expensive drinks. I didn't bother to ask for one, just incase they were alcoholic beverages (or if Kyoya made me pay for one). We sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to say to the other. Kyoya was in the seat next to the door while I had the one facing the side of the car. _Why the devil did Kyoya ask me to ride with him if he won't speak to me!? It doesn't make any sense! Maybe I should apologize to him..._

"Kyo--"

"Stacy." I looked up at him. His features were really dark. I was started to get a little scared of him. "Who the hell..." Kyoya flung himself from his spot and jumped on me. He held my arms, pinning them to the seat while he sat over top of me, just like he did with Haruhi. "Are you!?" He yelled. I was really, really scared now. "Why is it that when were I try to find out something about you there is no record of you?" His hands moved to my shoulders and squeezed them. "I've tried everything. Google, Facebook, MySpace. But you're not anywhere." So that's what this is about.

"Well of course I don't exist on those!" I yelled back at him. Kyoya looked surprised. Whether by my not 'existing' or from me yelling I'd never know. "I've heard of people who have gotten their accounts stolen, and then who ever took them then changes everything so that the other person will be keep out of good schools and jobs!"

"But who are you? You said that you where here with your school. But there isn't a single school in Canada that has students over here. Why is that!?" He had found that out? No!

"Okay...it's true. I didn't come here with my school. In fact. I don't even know how I got here." Kyoya let go of me and sat up on his knees.

"So even you don't know how you got here?"

I sat myself up and hugged one of my legs. "No. All I remember is that I was sitting at my computer. There was a bolt of lightning, next thing I know I'm at Ouran Academy."

"But that's impossible. You're not lying again are you?"

"I'm not lying!" I sobbed. Great, somehow I started crying in front of Kyoya without realizing it. Kyoya's hand reached out, and gently pulled off my glasses, while the other hand slid around to the back of my head.

* * *

Kyoya looked into the foreigner's blue eyes. Even in the dim lighting of the limo he could see them shining brightly from the tears that had welled up. They were a soft blue with a green tint, much like the ocean that surrounded Japan. And at the edge of the iris' there was a dark blue band surrounding the oceanic coloring. Entranced by those eyes, Kyoya lead in towards Stacy and slowly, slowly brought his lips to hers. It almost tasted...sweet. Kyoya pulled away and looked at her again. She had her head tilted down, but her eyes were still locked on him. A brush of red tinted her cheeks, making her look even more tempting. He wanted to take her with him, and never let her go. He had never felt so strongly about a person this way. But the thirds son's mind caught up with his heart and reminded him that she had nothing to offer him. She would not further his plans for the future in anyway. In fact, she may even be called a hindrance. But then why did he want her so badly?

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off Kyoya. He just kissed me. Him. Kissing. Me! It just didn't fit. I knew that Kyoya lived life to find profits to exploit for his wants. So why?

"Kyoya..." My voice seemed to snap him back to reality, but then, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I had kissed a boy! Well, he kissed me but same dif! How in the world was I going to tell my parents if they ever found out!? I swung me feet off the seat so I could rest them on the ground. During that kiss, they had gotten all tingly. Not the pins and needles kind, but the 'I'm falling!' kind. My face grew redder. What was I supposed to say? 'Thank you for kissing me?' I had no clue where to go from here. Curse my virginity to dating! Curse you!!!!!

For the next few minute we just sat there on opposite side of the seat, not saying anything to the other. I was unable to form a complete, not to mention intelligent, sentence, while Kyoya was probably trying to think up an excuse for his momentary laps of self control.

"So..." I said nervously. Thankfully Kyoya was soon able to break the silence that I, had become very uncomfortable with.

"Here are your glasses." He said as he held them out at arm's length to me. Kyoya had been holding them the whole time and had just now decided to return them. "It's a shame that you wear them. They hide your eyes." I was touched by his words as I put my spectacles back on.

"Same goes for you. One could get lost in those two voids of darkness if not for your glasses."

"It's much more likely that some one would be pulled into the two whirlpools that are your eyes if you didn't wear your's." I giggled. Kyoya was so sweet. I didn't know if he was trying to be funny, or romantic, or if he was trying to see how long we could keep this game going, but I liked him like this...At this point I realized that I had inched my way next to Kyoya. It was like my awareness of my actions was being toggled on and off. Looking up at him I saw how mature and adult-like he was. Sitting next to him, I felt like a child. We were only one year apart, but it already felt like there was at least a decade separating us. His arm came around me, with his hand gently landing on my shoulder as he pulled me in to lean on chest. His hand caressed down my arm to my waist, where it sat, protectively. I felt so small next to Kyoya like this. He was really tall and strong too. Even though most of the cosplay Kyoya wore and his school uniform hid his broad shoulders, they were more apparent from the shirt he had worn today; a dark purple muscle shirt with a black button-up vest over top. Kyoya caught me staring at him and smiled at me. It wasn't that icy smile that he normally gave, nor was it his 'this could be beneficial' smile. I have never seen Kyoya smile like this before. He looked...happy. Like the iciness that he usually projected had begun to melt. Was this...because of me?

* * *

Kyoya couldn't get enough of Stacy's soft, affectionate gaze. There was a tenderness that he had never felt before with anyone else. He could also see, in those aquatic eyes, compassion, understanding, adoration, but most of all he saw love. No one, not even his regulars at the Host Club, had ever looked at him like this. The Shadow King was starting to like this. Correction, The Shadow King had found his Queen.

* * *

*Arigato-Japanese for thank you. ('domo' may be added at the beginning.)

Okay, time to cut it off. I was going to put more, but then I decided that I need to get back to work on 'Fallen Insert'. I hope that you found this chapter to your liking and I definately hope that you review and tell me what you think!

Later!


	4. Dresses and Demons!

Hey here is chapter four. I hope that you like it! I'm going to Japan next week or 14 days. I'm so excited! So I can't post any new chapter for a bit. But I will get strait to work once I return!

**OHSHC is property of Bisco Hatori. I own nothing.**

* * *

For the rest of the drive I remained nestled next to Kyoya, taking it all in, never letting a single second escape the moment. Sadly, an hour was up and we soon arrived at the Hitachiin residence.

"So..." I said as the car turned onto the property. "Do we tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Kyoya said calmly with a smile. I smiled back at him. If he wasn't going to say a thing, then I wouldn't either. This would be our secret. We moved away from each other before the chauffeur could open the door and end up revealing our secret to the others. Kyoya was quick to put a mask on. He looked like he had spent the whole ride sleeping. He was so adorable when he was in a bad mood! I followed him out of the car, unprepared for what I was about to see. The Hitachiin Manson was bigger than Haruhi's apartment complex!

"Wow." I said as I stared at it.

"It's almost a big as the school." Haruhi added.

"Yeah." Both Haruhi and I were feeling like two fish out of water. While gaping at the house, the two commoners failed to notice the devilish twins sliding in behind them. Kaoru grabbed my shoulders while Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's.

"It's no good to just stare at the outside." Hika-chan said.

"You have to come inside if you want something to see." Kao-chan finished and they both pushed us inside the building. As hard as it is to believe, it looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. The led us into the back of the house where the back patio was. I was never going to get used to hanging out with rich people.....

The twins took off to their favorite place to sit, the marble railing that closed in the patio. I looked back and saw the others coming up behind us. Today was going to a long one.....

"Hey Stacy, what do you want to drink?" Hikaru waved to me. I walked over to him and he handed me a menu.

_Coffee_

_$25_

_Sake_

_$40_

_Milk_

_$8_

"Are you flipping kidding me?" I couldn't believe the prices. "Forty dollars for a bottle of sake. I could buy a steak at my favorite restaurant for that much!"

"Must be a lame restaurant if a steak only cost that much." Kaoru noted.

"No. I just don't happen to go to the same type of restaurant the Queen of England would."

"Well seeing as you don't have any money on you, I guess you could have something for free." Hikaru offered.

"Give it up guys. I know you wouldn't really make me pay. Would you?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" A lovely, adult, female voice said. "I thought you two were out shopping today!"

"Hi Mom!" The two said. I looked behind me and saw a very beautiful woman with short, orange red hair, like the twins, standing in the door way. She looked absolutely glamorous.

"Oh look! You have all your little friends over! I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin." She walked up to Haruhi.

"So you must be that girl the twins want to adopt." Yuzuha said. "And who are you?" She asked when she looked my way and saw me.

"I-I'm Stacy. I'm um....Umehito Nekozawa's cousin from Canada. He goes to Ouran Academy and is a friend of Tamaki."

"I see. Now that I think about it you must be the girl the boy's wanted to go shopping with. But what about your luggage?"

"Ah, well you see, the air port got my stuff mixed up with someone else's and if Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't taken me shopping I wouldn't have had anything to wear!" I explained like it was just the silliest thing that could have happened.

"But why didn't your cousin's family buy you anything?"

"Well I'm mostly here to try to re-establish our family bonds, so Umehito and I thought that it might not go over well if my aunt had to by me new cloths when I got here."

"I see! So how are you finding Japan?"

"I'm finding it well. I feel so at home here, thanks to everyone."

"That's nice! So what brings you here?"

"We heard you mention the other day that you would love it if you had a model from North America." Hikaru began.

"And since Stacy _is _Canadian we thought she might be the type you wanted." Kaoru finished.

"Let's see." Yuzu-san paced around me, examining every dimension of my body. "Yes. Yes. You will do fine. You body type; it was made for designer clothing!"

"What?!" I gasped. Yuzuha walked down the hall like a true business woman who knew she was sexy.

"Come along Stacy. Boys, you come too." She beckoned.

"Roger!" They said in unison as the grab my wrists and dragged me down the hall after their loving mother. I looked over my shoulder to the others and mouthed the worlds 'help me.' But no one moved a muscle.....Great.

* * *

Yuzuha, Hikaru, Kaoru and I all stood in Yuzuha's office. There was fabric as far as the eye could see, both uncut and made into clothing. It was incredible! I had never seen so many mannequins in my whole life!

"Okay Stacy. It's time to try some on!" The three Hitachiins said I was sent into a change room with a dress in hand, feeling uneasy about all of this. I mean, I could even afford a zipper of one of the outfits here, let alone the outfit its self! Taking a few minutes to change I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a scarlet evening gown, strapless, with gold colored ornaments accentuating my waist and bust. I really didn't like strapless dresses. I was always scared that they would fall off or something. With my face as red as the dress, I pulled the curtains to the side to face the twins and their mother. BUT to my surprise, the whole host club had come too.

"Um..." I said. This was humiliating. Standing in front of a group of guys in a red dress that I didn't feel comfortable in wasn't my idea of 'good times.'

"Doesn't she look great boys?" Yuzu-san asked her sons.

"Yeah! Really great!" They answered together. _Great...._

"Wow, Stacy. You look incredible!" Haruhi said.

"Stacy-chan looks like royalty doesn't she, Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin.

"Yeah."

"See Haruhi, this is the type of stuff a young lady such as your self should be wearing." Tamaki explained to the commoner.

"Kyoya." Yuzuha said. "Could to you take pictures of Stacy while she's modeling?"

_What!? Kyoya! No don't do it!!!!_

"Why certainly Yuzuha. I'd love to."

_God kill me. _

"Stacy could you show us some modeling poses?" The designer asked.

"I-I don't know any..."

"What? Oh, I just thought that you were in modeling because of the body of yours*. Oh well. Just do as I say then!" Yuzu-san laughed like a young girl who just got her first Barbie doll. "Okay can I get a mischievous look?" I closed my left eyes, stuck the end of my tough out, and cocked my head to the side. "Great! Perfect! Are you getting this Kyoya?"

"Yes." The Shadow King said from behind the camera, smirking. I didn't care if we had kissed I was going to kill this guy! Yuzuha called out a few other poses for me to do before she sent me back into the change room with another outfit. I released a deep sigh. This was so embarrassing. With just the twins and their mom wouldn't have been so bad. But with Kyoya and Mori there. That was a little too much for me.

"Hurry up and change!" Hikaru said. "I helped design that one and I want to see how it looks!"

This time I came out in an emerald dress, also strapless, with a knee high puffy skirt. There was, at lest, three layers of frills under the green fabric. Honestly the only thing I liked about the outfit was the lime green jacket that came down to hem of the skirt that I so despised.

"What do you think Kaoru?" Thing one asked his brother.

"I'm not sure. I think she'd look better in the one I made." Thing two answered.

"Yes, I'd like to see her in the one Kaoru made too." Their mom added. "But first, Kyoya! We need some more pictures taken!"

_Not again!!!! _

* * *

I had gone through four dresses by now, including the sky blue sundress that Kaoru made. Actually, I liked it. It had been my favorite thing to try on today. It had cute ruffle-ly sleeves and sparking sequins around the waist and stuff. It was a really cute dress! But at outfit number five I was ready to bolt. I switch back into my normal clothes and was about ready to crawl away when,

"Hurry up in there!" Hikaru called.

"We want to Haruhi dress up now!" Kaoru added. That was all I needed to hear. Fabricating next to the twins I said,

"Yeah! It's time for Haruhi to have a turn!" I lied. I didn't want to see Haruhi dresses up like a doll. What I did want was freedom though, and this was my shot at it.

"Here." Kyoya handed the camera to Tamaki, glasses glinting in the light. "You can take pictures of her yourself."

"Thank you Kyoya! You are the best friend EVER!" The foolish king said as he hugged the Dark Lord.

_Finally, it's over. _I thought to myself while the others loaded up Haruhi with stuff to try on. I tuned in and out for the rest of the afternoon, constantly escaping to my imagination when I got bored. But soon enough it was time to go back home. We thanked Hikaru, Kaoru and Yuzuha for having us over and we got into the limos. Honey, Mori, and Kyoya in car two. Tamaki, Haruhi and myself in car one. _No~! I want to be with Kyoya!_

"So Haruhi how was your day?" Tamaki asked, trying to make conversation. I stared out the window, not paying any attention to the conversation. I wanted to be with Kyoya again...Life was so unfair!

* * *

For the second time in a week Kyoya flopped back on his bed after and extensive Internet search had turned up nothing on Stacy. This was getting frustrating. Not just that he was unable to get a scrap of info on her, but when he tried to push her for answers, he ended up kissing her! What the hell was wrong with him!?

"Damnit!" Kyoya slammed his fist into the side of the wall making a dent. "Why the hell...did she have to have those damned eyes!?" The Shadow King roared as he stat up in bed. What was wrong with him? When he tried to force info from her, he ended up going soft on her when she started crying. And what the hell was with those eyes of hers? Why the hell did he get so entranced just by looking into them? Kyoya rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "I need to stay calm. If I lose control of my emotions again I won't be able to find any answers." An image of Stacy after he kissed her flashed through his mind. She looked so sweet and innocent. Like a cherry blossom that had yet to bloom. _What the hell am I thinking?! _"Ah! Why can't I get her out of my mind!?"

"Kyoya?" His older sister's voice echoed from the lower part of his room. "Kyoya what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" She asked. Kyoya looked down at his newly wedded sister who had come for a three week visit with her husband.

"Nothing Fuyumi. Go back to sleep."

"It sounded like...you were talking about a girl. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Now go back to sleep."

"Kyoya if you really like this girl you shouldn't let it get to you. Being in love with someone is one of life's greatest pleasers."

"Fuyumi..."

"Goodnight Kyoya. Try to get some rest."

"Goodnight Fuyumi." After his sister left Kyoya laid back again. _But what if...she can't handle...the demon that is my father?_

* * *

*Just want to poitn out that I'm not a prepy girl with the perfect body. I just have a petit figure which my sister says is perfect for desinger clothing. Sadly, I don't like wearing that type of stuff. I'm a bit tomboy-ish.

I really hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. Good morning Mr Suou

Okay, here it is. I've been very busy with my other fic and family duties but here!

**I don't own OHSHC, but Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast Haruhi."

"You're welcome Stacy. I'm glad you liked it."

"Who wouldn't like it? Your omelettes are the best!"

"Thanks!" So far Haruhi Fujioka and I had become good friends in the past few days. Mostly because we both were commoners who were sucked into the vortex of misery the Host Club.

"Is it alright if I pay my respects to your mother before we go to school?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well if she hadn't given birth to you," I said in a very candid voice. "Then I'd have to stay with the two red-haired devils, the Hitachiin twins."

Haruhi started laughing at the comment. "Yeah, you're right. We both owe her a lot."

So that morning Haruhi and I took a few minutes out to pray to Kotoko, Haruhi's late mother before we headed out the door to our schooling adventures. We were halfway down the steps when

*beep* *beep* A car horn honked. We looked down to the road and saw a Hearse pulling up.

"Does Tamaki ride in a car like that?" I asked the honour student.

"No. It's too gothic for Tamaki." With that said the chuffer got out and opened the door at the back of the vehicle so the passenger could step out.

"Why hello miss Stacy. Off to school are we?"

"Nekozawa-senpai, how nice to see you this morning. What bring you all the way out here?" I said joyfully.

_It scares me how much she reminds me of Kyoya by saying that. _Fujioka said to herself.

"Belzenef thought that you should ride with us to school for the rest of your stay. You _are _posing as my cousin." The Dark Prince said while the hands of the cat puppet rubbed together.

"Sure I'll-you said 'us' right? Who's 'us'?" I asked making air quotations.

"Why Belzenef, myself and my younger sister, Kirimi."

"Oh, you have Kirimi-chan with you today." Haruhi exclaimed. "I haven't seen her in awhile. How is she doing?"

"She is doing very well. She has learned to embrace, the Dark side. Now we really must be going, or we will all be late for school."

"Ahh! You're right, I forgot the time. Bye Stacy. Have fun with Senpai!" The brunet shouted as she took off down the street.

"Um...okay." I climbed into the back of the car and was blown over by what I saw. It wasn't the blood red curtains on the windows, or the black leather seats, or Nekozawa feeling comfortable enough to take off his cloak. It was the fact that his sister, Kirimi was _wearing_ a black cloak. Looks like he wasn't lying when he said she was 'embracing the Dark side.'

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Kirimi, this is a friend of mine. Stacy."

"Hi." I said.

"Big sister?" She asked with the utmost innocence.

"Um...no. I'm just a friend of your big brother's."

"But you look just like him!"

* * *

Before too long Kirimi-chan was dropped off at her school and it was just me and Nekozawa.

"So do you need to know my first name, to help pull off the illusion of us being cousins?"

"Nope. I looked it up online, _Umehito_." I said flatly as my gaze ventured out the opening in the curtains.

"I see. So what do you think about Kirimi's comment?"

"What? The one where we look like a real brother and sister?"

"Yes, that one."

"Meh. I don't care really. I have two brothers back home and a sister, and everyone says that my siblings and I all look alike, even though we are non-identical. But even then people still get us mixed up." I turned my gaze back towards Neko-senpai. "I'm off topic now aren't I?"

"Yes, indeed." I looked really hard at him, trying to find all the similarities between us. His eyes were the same color and even had the same dark band around them. His hair was only a few shades brighter than mine and was parted just like mine, but on the right side of his head, not the left. The haircuts we had were even the same, with the exception of mine being longer. We were almost like the Hitachiin twins.

_No way can we look this much alike. Not even my own brothers look this much like me. Maybe I'm getting 'punked' or whatever they call it in Japan._

"I can't believe we look some much alike. I mean, whoever heard of identical strangers?"

"Perhaps this is fate calling." Nekozawa joked.

"Yeah, fate. Sure..." The intercom that allowed the driver and passengers to communicate turned on and the driver told us that we had arrived at Ouran Academy. Neko took this time to slip on his wig and cloak again before having to step outside.

"Hey, who's that with Nekozawa-senpai?" Someone whispered as we walked across the courtyard.

"I don't know, but she looks just like him." Another whispered.

"Maybe it's his sister?"

"But I heard she was in pre-school. This girl is too old to be her."

"Maybe a clone? Or a maybe she has a mega crush on him?

_I wonder if these rich people realize that we can hear everything they say. _I thought to my irritated self.

"Stacy!" I heard my name being called from across the courtyard by a familiar, foolish King.

"Hey Tamaki." I said tiredly.

"Why good morning Mr. Suoh. How are you today?"

"Ahh! H-hello Nekozawa-senpai. C-can I h-have a w-w-word with Stacy?"

"Why certainly. I will see you later today Stacy."

"Sure. Later Cous."

"_Fufufufufu_. Farewell."

"Isn't he so wonderfully strange?"

"Wonderful!? How could _that_ be wonderful!?" Tamaki said as he spazzed out.

"Tamaki calm down. I was only joking."

"Oh, you were?"

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right, of course. Well I spoke to the chairmen, and he has no problem with you hanging around on campus while your cousin Nekozawa is in class. As long as you don't disrupt any of the classes that are going on."

"Oh, of course, Never. So is that all?"

"Wellllll. Not quite."

"What is it?"

"Good morning Stacy!" The two devils said as they approached me. "Why aren't you in uniform?" Hika-chan asked.

"The boss said that you had to wear a uniform if you wanted to hang out at the school." Kao-chan added.

"U-uniform!? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Tamaki called everyone to tell them the news." Hikaru started.

"With the exception of Haruhi." Kaoru finished.

"Looks like you'll be wearing the girl's uniform!" They said in unison.

"Tamaki, can't you do something?" I said as I grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "You of all people should know that the first rule for blonds is to never wear the same color of your hair."

"Ah yes, I have heard of that rule. But you still have to wear the uniform."

"But it's a dress!" _I don't want to have to wear on in front of Kyoya! _"Can't I wear the boy's uniform?"

"No. Such a thing is out of the question. A lady should never wear men's clothing."

"But-"

"Now Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki snapped his fingers and the twins slid into place, grabbed me and made a mad dash for the club room.

* * *

"Here." Kaoru said.

"This is your uniform." Hikaru explained before I was pushed into the changing room.

"Now hurry up!" The devils called.

_I officially hate my life._ With that thought in mind, I sighed and started changing.

* * *

When I walked out of the change room, the twins had left, but Tamaki was standing there as if he had something important to say.

"Uh, Tamaki?"

"My darling Stacy, please allow me to escort you to the Chairmen's office. He would like to have a word with you."

"Sure, whatever. Wait. Aren't you going to miss your first class?"

"Yeah, the first part of it. But I can make it up later."

_Tamaki is a really carefree guy. _"Riiight. Good luck with that."

* * *

"So you are a cousin of the Nekozawa family?" The Chairmen, Mr. Suoh, asked.

"Yes. Though my family has distanced themselves from my mother's side of the family, the Nekozawas. We live independently from them in Canada. And in turn, they do not recognizes us as family members, so there is little if not, no contact between my family and my cousin's."

"I see. So why are you here?"

"My school had an offer for all who were will to go to Japan. My parents thought it might be a good idea for me to try to see my other relatives. That and hopefully try to at least get everyone on good terms with each other."

"That is a very noble act to attempt. So, how is it that you found my son's Club?"

"I got my directions backward. Or the buildings backward. I got lost!"

"I hope I don't offend by asking, but do they have Host Clubs in Canada?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But I live out in Western Canada; the East is much more socially refined that the West, so they might, having a stronger connection to France that is. But other than that, no. I don't think you can find a Host Club in Canada."

"You seem to have a firm grasp of Canadian society."

"I have too. I am a Canadian after all."

"Very well. Tamaki you can go back to class. Stacy, feel free to wonder the grounds at your leisure."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Your dad seems nice."

"He is, but he's always pulling the wool over my eyes. And I can't call him 'Dad' at school."

"You know that saying, 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me' comes to mind here."

"Hey! Can't you at least try to act like a Lady?!"

"Now you're starting to sound like my uncle, my _real _uncle. *Sigh* Why did the uniforms have to be yellow?"

"Well you have to remember that this school _is_ in Japan. No one here has blond hair. Well, excluding you, Honey and myself."

"True, true."

"Well this is my class." Tamaki got down on one knee and held my hand. "So my princess, until we meet again, farewell."

"Tamaki, you're going to be late for class, so just go." I said deadpan. And thankfully Tamaki did as I asked and went to class with no complaints. _Good, he's gone. Wait, isn't that also _Kyoya's _class? Ohmigosh, it is. Ahhhhh.....I wanna see Kyoya!_ "Hm...." I whined in defeat. "I guess I'll go to the library."

And with that, I walked off to the third Library room, the same room I had stayed in before, to pass the time by reading any and all books that caught my attention. To be honest, if all I was going to do at Ouran was just read books in the Library and visit the Host Club, I was going to be very, very bored half the time. _Maybe I should ask if I can sit inside one of the class rooms and watch how Japanese education is carried out. Maybe I could ask to be in Kyoya's class room. _My mind started to imagine what Kyoya would be like in his class. Cool, quite, and smart. "Eeeee!" I squealed before entering the Library. The thought was almost too much for me to handle. I took a minute to settle my heart beat, and calm my nerves before opening the doors to the vast sea of information contained within that small (large) room. I just had to stick to my plan and Kyoya should be taking notice any day now.

* * *

If you noticed, I've started useing the correct spelling of 'senpai' now. I guess it's from reading that Mangas.

I hope you liked it even if nothing really happened. Please review!


	6. Sports and the Cameras!

here is the next chapter. School is coming up so all my writing will has left me.

**If you don't know who owns this yet then you are a fool.**

* * *

On the top floor of the south wing,

At the end of the hallway,

The doors open,

To a group of sports club team captains!

"Welcome!" All seven of them said in practiced unison.

Everyone was done up in some type of sports wear. The Twins had on blue and yellow Basketball uniforms with Kaoru bearing the number 16 on his while Hikaru had 61 on his. Tamaki was wearing a blue and yellow European football (soccer) uniform. Honey was in his Judo uniform and Mori in his kendo uniform while Kyoya had a Referee uniform on. (What else would he wear?) And Haruhi had a table tennis uniform on. As I stared at them I pushed the glasses up further onto my nose, thus 'de-glaring' them.

"So its sports cosplay today?" I asked flatly. My question went unanswered when the Host club saw me in the girl's uniform for Ouran Academy.

"Look Takashi, Stacy-chan is dressed like a girl!" Honey called as he climbed onto of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe you got Stacy in a girl's uniform Boss." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Boss. She didn't seem like the 'girly-girl' type." Hikaru followed with.

"But congrats on get into a dress!" They said together while giving Tamaki two thumbs-up. I grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder from behind.

"Tamaki, was this some sort of twisted plot to get me in a dress? 'Cuz if it is....Then I am going to kick. Your."

* * *

Kyoya stood of the side as Stacy threatened Tamaki for tricking her. He had to admit, the school uniform wasn't flattering on her.

"So Stacy," Hikaru slid to her left side.

"We've been wondering what your Zodiac sign is." Kaoru said as he slid to her right side.

"You will tell us won't you?"

"We are your friends, right?"

"Why does this matter to you? It's not like you'll need this information to live in the next ten years."

"Please~!"

* * *

"Oh fine. If you must know, I am two Zodiacs for starters."

"Two Zodiacs? That means that you were born when two Zodiacs where visible. So, which ones?"

"Torus and Gemini."

"So you are a Gemini." Kaoru speculated.

"Figures. We got a Gemini vibe from you." Hikaru announced.

"So does this mean that you are also a twin?"

"No. I'm a triplet."

"Identical..."

"...Or fraternal?"

"Fraternal. Other wise my brother would be a sister."

"So does that mean your older sister was first, you second and your younger brother was last?" They asked together.

"Yep." I was starting to lose interest in the conversation.

"So what's it like being the middle child?"

"No different from being the youngest. I'm the smallest, slowest, weakest, et cetera, et cetera." By now I had lost total interest in the conversation.

"Okay that enough idle chit-chat for now." Kyoya said clapping his hands together. "Guests will be coming soon and we need to get ready. Oh, and Stacy. You are going to have to give us some sort of payment for visiting the Host Club. Unless you'd like us to add it to Haruhi's debt."

_He's like some heartless tax collector._ Haruhi thought as she heard this.

"Kyoya," I said as I walked over to him. Standing on the tips of my toes I asked, "Is there a reason that the Host Club's picture books aren't for sale anymore?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Are the picture books not selling because you don't have any usable shots of the other Hosts from your hidden cameras?"

"So?"

"So I was wondering if you could use someone who knows there way around a camera."

"What type of camera?"

"A Canon Powershot SX10 IS. Memory stick included."

"And what makes you think that the Host Club needs a hired photographer?"

"The fact that you guys need money for cosplay which you pay for from the sale of promo items. Normally I would show you my best work, but my camera is over the Canadian border. But I can tell you I do have a flair for photography."

"Fine, but we'll have to go over some ground rules."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to over step my boundaries."

"Good. Now I you can't have guests in the shot."

"I understand completely. The focus is, of course, the Hosts."

"Also, the Host cannot be aware that you are taking pictures of them."

"Well of course I'm not going to tell them. Then they would do some goofy pose and ruin my shot. Not to mention I prefer taking covert shots."

"I see. And in turn for your work as the Club photographer?"

"I want to have priority service, just like your top customers. I will need the camera I mention and memory chip, just in case. And you are to not question how I do my work." Kyoya brought his hand to his chin to consider the offer.

"Alright, it's a deal." He said, finally holding out his hand.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" I said taking his hand to close the deal.

_Is she just doing this to have an excuse to watch us all day? _Haruhi thought to herself.

"So when do I get my camera?"

"I'll have it here for you by tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Kyoya said, giving me an icy smile.

"Sure. No problems." Matching his smile with my own.

_She like the Canadian version of Kyoya-senpai!_ The young maiden panicked.

"Stacy! Come over here for a minute." Tamaki said, waving his finger to beckon to me over to the chair where he was sitting.

"Yeah. What is it?" Standing up, the King took my hands in his and came out with his request.

"Will you tell me about Canada?" He voice was giddy and childish.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know as much about Canada as possible."

"Well," I started while take the seat across from him. "Canada is like any other place. You can't really get to know it without first treading its soil. Canadians are proud and do not like to be compared to Americans. We are different from them and they are different from us. Let's see, what else. The Eastern provinces are more French have more culture than the West. But the West had lots of events like the Calgary Stampede. Also there is more open country side in the west due to the amount of farming that takes place. In Saskatchewan, most of the province is nothing but farm land....and right angles."

"Question. What kind of name is 'Sas-cat-yu-wan'?"

"Su-scat-chew-wan, is the type of name you get when....actually I don't know why it has that name. It just does. But don't go insulting it or me. It's my home province."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't be surprised if some one thought it was some weird type of cheese or something. Now where was I?"

"The differences between the East and West."

"Ah yes. Well there are three parts to Canada. You see, from Manitoba to the West coast is, well the West. And from Ontario, eastward is, the East. Then, from the tops of Western Provinces is the Northern part of Canada. Also know as the Three Territories. They see the most snow fall and are cold for the longest period out of the year. But up North is where you see animals like Polar Bears, Caribou, and Snow Hares. But like I said before, the best way to get to know Canada is to go there for your self."

* * *

The Host Club is now open for business.

"Oh, Tamaki, you look so handsome in a football uniform*." Tamaki leaned into closer to the girl with one hand around her waist and the other touching the side of her face.

"My princess, there is not goal more worth my time, then to bring you happiness everyday of your life." The looked like a chocolate bar that had been left out sun all day, IE, melted, and the three other girls at the table all began to squeal with delight.

"Hey, are you actually going to talk to us?" Kaoru asked.

"Or are you just going to sit there and stare at Tamaki?" Hikaru also asked.

"Sorry guys. I was just wondering how on earth the girls cannot tell that that guy is completely full of it."

"You know, when you chose to sit with someone at the Host Club," Hika-chan started.

"It's a good idea to pay attention to them." Kao-chan finished.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry." I gave one more glance at the Host Club's King. "Do you guys want to mess with Tamaki as much as I do?"

"Sure." Kaoru said first.

"We've got nothing else to do."

"Hold it!" Renge said making her entrance, without her snipping stage for once. She too was in cosplay. Her hair was braided and had a white tennis outfit on.

"What is it?" The three of us said together. Renge leaned in close to me with dark, evil eyes.

"You're the Host Club's photographer, right?"

"Yeaaaah. So what?"

"I have a request for you!" She said with her excited voice.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I said, rubbing my thumb against my middle and index fingers. Renge pulled out a 10 000 yen note and handed it to me.

"So what is this request of yours?" A large and evil grin, belonging to that of a demon grew across the French girl's as she whispered into my ear. After providing all of the details she pulled away.

"I see. That could be do-able."

* * *

*'Football' in Eastern Countries is soccer. And the closest thing they have to 'American Football' is Rugby.

Please tell me what you think. Also I need an opinion of what Tamaki says to his guests. I'm not sure if I'm that good so any in-put would be appreaciated.


	7. A picture is worth FFVII!

Here you go. Sorry that there hasn't been much substance in the chapters lately. But I promise, big things will happen soon!

**Not claiming owner ship of Bisco Hatori's work.**

* * *

I looked over across the room where Hikaru was hanging from the chandelier with a bucket of honey while Kaoru was behind a distant sofa with a red rubber glove stretched out and aimed at Tamaki. Hikaru gave me a thumbs-up, which was my cue to say,

"Ohmigosh Tamaki! What's that?!" I shouted as I pointed up towards Twin-A who was now pouring the bucket of honey over the King's head. I then started up a nearby fan and 'accidently' kicked over a bag of white feathers that wafted over to the King, sticking to the honey that was now covering his body. Kaoru took aim and released the rubber glove. It slung across the room and stuck to Tama-chan head, dead center. By now all three of us were laughing our heads off as we rolled on the floor, pounding our fits into the ground to try to 'control ourselves' during the laughing fit. Tamaki stormed over to us, feathers ruffed and puffed up, which incidentally made us laugh harder. Tamaki grabbed the twins by the collars of their shirts and glared at them.

"Alright you two punks, which one of you is behind all of this?" The 'chicken King' growled.

"It's wasn't us boss." Kaoru pleaded between bursts of laughter as tears rushed out his eyes.

"Yeah, it was Stacy's idea." At this point, I was laughing too much I didn't care that they ratted me out. This was flipping hilarious!

"You!" He shouted and pointed his finger at my in an overly dramatic way. "You're just as bad as those two shady twins!"

"Hey, calm down. There's no need to get your feathers ruffled." This time I could hear Haruhi laughing off in the background along with some of the other guests.

"Why would you do this?!"

"Because you seemed like the type who explodes from this type of stuff. You know your kind'a cute when you get all over dramatic." I lied with a sweet and sincere grin on my face that held the utmost believability.

* * *

Kyoya's gaze peeked at Stacy out of his eye. She was a very intriguing woman. But why did he her find so intriguing to begin with? How could Stacy draw his eye like that, with just a simple smile on her face? _This might turn out to be an interesting game. _The Shadow King thought to himself. _Seeing how she can command attention like that._

* * *

I got the feeling that someone was watching me, so without turning my head, I looked out of the corner of my eyes and could she that it was Kyoya's eyes that had fallen on me. My mind traveled back to the moment in Kyoya's limo when we had kissed. But we still had to keep this our little secret to I gathered the twins and we sat down to discus the adventures we all had that came from having siblings, while Tamaki was moping about how his new 'daughter' was being rebellious and all that nana-nana.

* * *

"Kyoya darling." Kyoya refocused his eyes on his guest.

"Yes, Yuka." The Dark Lord said to the first year with long brown hair, a round smiling face and green eyes that shone like a forest after a massive rainstorm. But Kyoya cared for none of this. What he did care about was that her older brother was a large share holder for the Ohtori Group.

"You were staring at that girl over there. Don't tell me you have eyes for her."

_I do. She is the only person my eyes will ever fall on. _"Why Miss Yuka Amoni, of course I only have eyes for you. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Thank you Kyoya, you make me so happy. So tell me, why is it that there never any picture books of you for sale?"

Kyoya did not want to have to admit that he didn't like having his picture taken. No one could ever get him to look right on film. That and he was usually the one behind the camera taking the pictures.

"The reason for that is that I do not have a large enough fan base for the picture books. And I'm afraid that producing picture books would in the end waste club expenses."

"Oh that is so sad Kyoya. But how about," Yuka weaved her fingers together and rested her fine chin on them as she leaned in close to Kyoya. "You send me a nice picture of yourself sometime." She cooed, sealing the deal with a flirtatious wink.

* * *

I was sending daggers to the girl sitting with Kyoya out of the corner of my eye. What were they talking about? Oh how I wished I could hear them, just so I could now what they were up too. But how dare she?! Kyoya was MY future husband! NOT HERS!

"So Stacy! Do you want to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game?" The twins asked together.

"Sure." So the twins placed the hats on their head, and shuffled themselves until it was impossible to tell which was which.

"So, which one is Hikaru?" They asked in unison.

"Well this throws my plan out the window." I said, holding my chin.

"What does?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru both have different sounding voices so I was planning on using that against them, but when they talk at the same time I can't tell where which voice is coming from."

"Ha! So we win yet again!" The twins cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'll get you to two sometime! I will beat you guys at your own game!" I hand my foot up on the chair in a dramatic pose, as if I had just declared that I was off to climb Mt. Everest or something.

* * *

Kyoya's brow furrowed. This girl, Yuka _was_ starting to become a nuisance, but he had to be nice to her. The Ohtori Group needed investors like her brother.

"I don't think I could make that type of promise. But I'll see what I can do." Kyoya said, flashing his fake smile to the girl, who ate it up like French chocolate. She was so easy. How could she possibly think that he would be interested in her? Anything worth 'the kill' needed to prove to be a challenge to him. This girl was just too easy to read. He could tell what she was thinking about just by looking at her. She was worse than Haruhi. Now Stacy on the other hand, Kyoya would admit that Stacy was also readable, but only to him. No one else seemed to be able to see how she was working each an every one of them. Even Haruhi was blind to Stacy hidden actions. Stacy...was beginning to remind him of himself before he had met Tamaki. Perhaps his sister was right. Maybe this was love...

* * *

"So do you have the pictures!?" Renge demanded two days later.

"Right here." I said, holding up three pictures with their backs to the French girl. "Printed them off at the A/V room just this morning."

"Gime!" The Otaku snatched them out of my hand and began to drool over them. They were shoots of Haruhi eat breakfast, and doing the chores, and finishing 'his' homework.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou," Renge began to flood me with gratitude, until I just walked away. It was time for us to get to the Host Club and I didn't feel like being late.

* * *

On the top floor of the south wing,

At the end of the hallway,

The doors open,

To a meeting of the Heroes from Final Fantasy VII!

"Welcome." They greeted as lily petals drift around the room.

Everyone was done up to look like some one in the game! Tamaki was Cloud Strife, with his hair long and pointy, wearing black clothes and had a massive sword strapped to his back. Haruhi was Zack Fair, wearing the same type of clothes as Tamaki and even had a similar sword, but she had long black hair instead. Hikaru and Kaoru had their red hair even redder than usual and had pointy-tails tracing down the backs of their black suits making them look like Reno X2. Mori was decked out in a chain-linked shirt with a white vest on over top, and even had fake dread-locks in his hair and some sort of gun-like apparatus on his left arm, mimicking the style of Barret Wallace. Honey was done up to look like cute, little Cait Sith, wearing wings and everything. Any Kyoya was Vincent Valentine; with a red tattered cap and golden claw-like hand everything! I noticed that Kyoya was even wearing red colored contacts today, even though his glasses where still present.

"Wow." I gushed. "You guy look great. So who came up with this?"

"Why I did my princess." Tamaki swooped in and had taken my hand by now. "I realized that you and Haruhi do not get to see enough of commoner's video games, so I decided to do FFVII cosplay! So what do you think Stacy? Are you starting to fall for my charm?"

"No. I'm just all the more reminded on how much my brother looks like Cloud. Honestly he would make a better Cloud cosplayer than you." I said as I retreated from the 'prince.'

"Ahh!" Renge squealed. "You look so handsome as Zack, Haruhi."

I was now standing beside Kyoya, who I had to admit made a great Vincent, when I lost the will to retain my fan-girlish request.

"Hey Vincent, can I borrow your gun?" I asked before I hunched over and started laughing. I couldn't help it. I can never tell a joke without laughing at it myself. "I'm sorry Kyoya, I couldn't resist." I apologized when I could control myself once again.

"Just be sure to not behave like that while the guests are here." Kyoya said coldly.

"Meh." I stuck my tongue out. "Well aren't you an endless fountain of fun."

* * *

The Host Club is now open for business.

"Oh Tamaki. You are so brave for going against Shinra like that." One girl cooed.

"Please be careful when you're fighting Sephiroth Tamaki." Another pleaded.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE TAMAKI~!" Both girls wailed.

"Now, now my princesses." Tamaki started to say, in a sweet, romantic voice of reassurance. "As a SOILDER I must fight Sephiroth with everything I have."

"No~! Tamaki~!"

Tamaki went down to the floor on one knee and Held out two roses to the two ladies. "But, I have you two I have to protect, and that alone will give me the strength I need to defeat him and return to both of you."

"Oh Tamaki~!"

I over at them from across the room. _How could they let themselves fall for the most obvious lie ever? _I continued to snap pictures of Tamaki from my spot, without flash (I can't let people see hat I'm up too.) For the most part, the camera was easy to use, had great shutter speed, and it didn't take five seconds to prep for a shot like normal cameras, it was just point and click, like a good old fashioned film camera. Kyoya really knew how to please a Lady...

* * *

The week was half over by now and I had done a great job of being the Host Club photographer. I had to admit, the FFVII cosplay pictures turned out great. It had looked like 'Reno' was falling in love with his own reflection thanks to the pics I got of the twins. And Honey was so cute as Cait Sith, even more so when he was on 'Barrett's' shoulders. And poor Haruhi, for the whole day Tamaki was all 'So Haruhi, since Zack and Cloud are best friends, does that mean we're best friends?' Poor Haruhi. But with that aside for the moment, I was excited to see how the FFVII cosplay picture book was going to turn out. I just hoped that the newspaper club wouldn't try to draft me from the Host Club. But the picture book was not coming out until next week, so right now I had to focus getting tons of shoots for the regular picture books. _Maybe this will be the week when Kyoya had a picture book of himself out for sale._

Once again the Host Club had its assortments of guests. Honey was entertaining Reiko Kanazuki, from the Black Magic Club, and who was also the only girl in school who had _real _romantic feelings for Honey. I would have joined them on their adventure trying to get her to be nicer to people and to speak more and what not, but I hadn't been at Ouran at the time. She was really pretty with her long, strait black hair and ivory skin, in a gothic sort of way, but pretty none the less. And then there was Miss Ayame Jonouchi, A.K.A The Morse Code lady, (So named after her ability to say long sentences at a steady pace, will out a single breath or pause.) who always came to see Tamaki. (Though he seemed less enthused than she did. And by a significant amount too.) Finally Friday had come and I was going to do what I always did. Request the Host that had the least amount of entertaining to do for the day. Normally it would be Mori and Honey, sometimes the twins. Never Tamaki, Haruhi or Kyoya. At lest, that was what I thought.

Something about this whole set up didn't feel right. I mean, how could he have _no guests _for the whole day? This wasn't like him.

"Well what are the odds that all of my guests had to cancel for today?" He said with fake smile painted on his face.

"I'm not sure....Maybe the same as you canceling them yourself." I said slyly. This guy was as cunning as a fox, wise as an owl, and as see through as air. This was no accident, he planned this all along! But I guess if he was going to be nonchalant, then so was I.

'Don't be ridiculous." He said as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "What would I have to gain by sending away my customers?" He said as he twirled his pen between his thumb and index finger of his free hand.

I leaned in, copying his pose, minus the pen, and quietly said, so that only we could hear, "Alone time with me." I could see the spark of truth run through his eyes. He knew I was on to him and there would be not point in acting innocent. "Am I right?" I asked, mockingly. "Well? Aren't I?" I looked deep into his eyes. I definatly saw intrest in them. But I kept my cool. If anyone figured this out, we would be in so much trouble. I had never expected to be such a good match for him. "Kyoya?"

* * *

And now it is time to bring this chapter to a close. So what is Kyoya up too? And why would he cancel all of his improtant clients just to talk with me? Only one way to find out! Read the next chapter!


	8. The Meaning of Romance

Here you all are. The next chapter. Please enjoy!

**Bisco owns Host Club. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So is it cold in Canada?" Kyoya asked in a short and simple sentence.

"Yes, very cold." I answered matching his rhythm.

"Does it have four seasons?"

"Does Japan?"

"Yes."

"We have two."

"Summer and Winter?"

"Football and Hockey."

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki listened to the conversation from a safe distance.

"It's sounds like they are speaking code." Haruhi commented.

"Yeah. I wonder what all that means?" At that moment two pairs of glasses flashed as the two manges glared at the two eavesdroppers.

"Is it too much to ask for a private conversation nowadays?" Kyoya asked.

"Bloody sakes guys, like rude much?" Stacy said.

"They're onto us." Haruhi said.

"Run." Tamaki ordered.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The two 'busy-bodies' yelled as the scrambled across the room for a meeting of the 'what-ever-Tamaki's-next-plan-is-going-to-be-called' squad.

* * *

"Well how rude." Kyoya said to me.

"I know, you'd think that one of them would have enough manners to stop the other."

"Can you eat Japanese food?"

"Yes I can eat Japanese food." Kyoya and I were speaking only the basic parts of sentences simply so that we would ward off anyone trying to listen to the conversation, when really this is what it looked like from the beginning:

* * *

"Can I see you after school?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Answers."

"You want answers?"

"Yes, tell me in private."

"Where do we meet?"

"Well how rude."

"I know, you'd think that one of them would have enough manners to stop the other."

"The courtyard behind the club room."

"Got it."

* * *

We had been whispering small sentences to each other after say the fake dialog aloud. It looked like no one had caught onto our ruse yet. But I was dying to know what Kyoya wanted to talk to me about after Host Club today. But it was then that the door burst open.

"We are here for the young maiden!" Me and Kyoya looked up from our table and saw Benio Benibara standing in the door way with Suzuran (the vise-president) and Hinagiku (the youngest member) at her sides.

"Well it's a good thing the guests have left for the day." Kyoya said.

"Yeah. Other wise Haruhi might have been found out."

"AHHHHH! Boss! It's the Zuka club!" The twins hollered. "They've come to reclaim Haruhi! Quick, hide her!" The twin shoved Haruhi into a pink, fluffy bunny suit making the poor girl look like Usa-chan's big sister.

"Hey! Let me go! This isn't helping guys!" Haruhi protested.

"Good thinking men!" Tamaki shouted in support of the two younger Hosts.

"Well this could be entertaining." I said, now bored with the situation, busying myself by snapping photos of Haruhi while the twins held her still.

"Hey! Quit that!"

"Sorry, but if I you want me to be at the Host Club for support while you're out in the trenches then I have to take picture of you while you are in a bunny suit." I said from behind my camera.

"So the Host Club has a second maiden in their fiendish mitts! This will not do!" Beni said in a dramatic acting voice.

"I'm not 'in their mitts'. I'm working for them so that I can afford to come here. Wow that seems like a really crazy deal when I say that out loud."

"My dear maiden." Beni slid up to me and held my hands. "I will rescue you from these barbarians if you come with me." I pull my hands out of hers and take five large steps back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not on 'that side of the fence' if you catch my drift. So if you could just leave me alone."

"But don't you see that romance with men is a merely a game of dominance? In a romance with woman everything is equal. Don't you understand that?" Beni said, once again trying to hold my hand.

"You tell them Beni!" Hinagiku shouted in support.

I pulled back again. "No. I think it's you who doesn't understand."

"What?"

"How dare you question the Great Benibara?!" Suzuran roared.

"Well I have my own opinion on romance and what you guys are talking about isn't romance. At lest not to me."

"What are you talking about?" Beni asked sternly.

"Well for starters, your whole 'equalteral love triangle' is all garbage!"

"What?!"

"Well how I see it, love should be shared between to people who are willing to devote their love and soul to each other. If you have two people who you are in love with you can't devote your love to either of them, because the other one will still be expecting something. It's selfish to think that any love triangle is alright."

"These......these boys have gotten to you!" Beni grabbed me and pulled me close to her chest. At that moment I would have rather been having staring contest with Medusa than being held next to Beni's chest. I pried my arms between us and pushed the lesbian away.

"Okay dudet, _personal space._ That is all I ask." I said as I dusted off the ugly yellow dress I was forced to wear. *

Beni gasped at my actions. "You are becoming one of them."

Now it was my turn to say 'what!?'

"You poor thing. Being influenced by their masculine traits. You poor dear. Have these savage _wolves_ taken advantage of you?"

"What? No! And I'll have you know that male wolves become very affectionate towards the females whenever they are in heat. So don't go putting wolves and the Host Club in the same class!"

"I'm not sure if she is defending _us _or the _wolves_ right now." Tamaki whispered to the twins.

"But men _always_ feel that have to flaunt their masculinity to us women. It's disgusting!"

"Well it may be true that men flaunt their masculinity, but lots of women love it when they do that. If you looked at any good romance novel you will notice that the male in question is tall, dark and strong and the woman is always petite, kind and caring. It's that imbalance of testosterone and estrogen that people love about romance novels. Besides, how do you know that some women don't love it when they get that feeling of weakness when their lover has her all to himself?" I had a sly smirk across my face. "Some women start playing the role of a sweet innocent just to entice their partner to go in for the kill. Besides, in a false relation ship it is the man who is dominate but in a true one, it is the woman who is in charge because a man will never do anything that will make her want to leave him. In the end, it is the woman who calls the shots she just lets the guy think he is in control."

"And what makes you think that women want a relation ship like that?"

"It's those types of relationships that make the best romance novels. Let's face it. A woman on woman relation ship is only for those who can't bring themselves to be attracted to men, or those who have too much pride to play the roll of prey."

"How do you know all of this?" Tamaki asked voice full of uncertainty.

"I've always wanted to be a writer, and I'm always dreaming up love stories so I learned the components of a good romance novel." I rubbed the back of my head, now having reverted to my normal self.

"I see that we will have no success trying to convert this one. Let's go." Beni walked out of the room with her two followers on her tail, trying to convince her that they would get both me and Haruhi next time. What a weird bunch of girls.

Kyoya couldn't stop thinking about what Stacy had said to the Zuka Club. Was any of it directed at him? His '_lower stomach'_ burned at the thought. He couldn't help but wonder what a relation ship with Stacy would look like. Defiantly not like what Tamaki dreamed about with Haruhi. And it would sure be far from the more 'smut' like stuff that was stereotyped about North American romances. He would have to see one of these days.

* * *

The Host Club was finally finished for the day and we could at last all leave. Kyoya had informed Neko-chan that I was going to be late for the car ride to Haruhi's house (I rode with him to and from school to look like I was staying with him) and we headed over to the courtyard.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm curious about how you got here. Nobody can just wrap somewhere by using their computers."

"I'm not sure. Maybe this is all a dream and it isn't really happening."

"If that was the case, then I don't think you'd be wearing a school uniform right now."

"True. Maybe this is real. But that just brings us back to square one; 'what am I doing here?'"

"That might prove impossible to tell. Regardless, I want you to have this." Kyoya held out a blue and white cell phone with silver detailing.

"Why are you giving me a phone?" I asked as I took it from him.

"I will need a way to contact you just in case we need to rendezvous for some reason."

"You're just giving it to me so that you can call me all you want."

Kyoya turned his head to the side, the orange sunset reflected off his glasses, hiding his onyx eyes, making him look almost demonic. But that is what I loved about him. Something about the dark air that followed him was enticing. I continued to stare at him over the top of my glasses, with eyes of a fox that was on the prowl.

"What is it?"

I placed my hands on Kyoya's shoulders and stood on my toes to lean in to whisper in his ear. "You know, no one is around. It's just us." Kyoya took my left had into his and placed his free hand on the small of my back and before I could kiss Kyoya, he kissed me.

* * *

Kyoya couldn't get enough of the taste he got from kissing Stacy. Everything about her was enticing. Especially those eyes. Those two blue eyes. To anyone but him they would look like two normal blue eyes with nothing special. But he could see so much more than others could. He could see when they changed from watery blue to sea green from the lighting. Kyoya pulled away from the embrace, lungs tried from the lack of air. He looked down at Stacy and could she that she too was breathless. Even though her cheeks were red with blush, she was still able to keep her cool. Looking at her the word 'fox' came to mind. Not because it was a description of her appearance like the twins, but of her personality. She was sneaky, intelligent and crafty. All the things Kyoya wanted to find in a woman, all of the things that would compliment his own personality. Kyoya couldn't bring his hands to let go of her small frame. So instead, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to make the moment last as long as possible.

* * *

I felt so secure as Kyoya held me in his arms. Even though he was a dark person, he was very safe and reliable. He was like the alpha male of a pack, protecting his mate with his barred teeth only to come back after the battle and nuzzle me with affection. I felt like Kyoya and I were meant to be.

* * *

Yuka Amoni looked out the window of the club room and saw Kyoya and Stacy together in the courtyard. She had come by after the Club was finished to talk to Kyoya about canceling their appointment today, but now she knew why. That girl from Canada, the girl he had been starting at the other day, was his secret lover. Yuka decided that this cousin of the Nekozawa wasn't going to be in Kyoya's life for long. Not if she had anything to do about it.

* * *

*Author Note: Everyone in the Host Club is too detracted by Haruhi in a bunny suit to talk, except Kyoya who is interested in seeing me take on the Zuka Club by my self.

I hope that you all enjoied it! Plz review!


	9. The Beach trip take two!

Here is chapter 9. Please enjoy! Ans watch out, it's a tad longer than the others.

**Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC.**

* * *

"So how are things with Kyoya working out?" Nekozawa asked as we drove to the Fujioka house hold.

"Good. He canceled all his appointments today just to talk with me." I replied.

"So you and Kyoya are becoming a sure thing?"

"Well, we might not. After all I am just some girl from Canada." I had told him about me and Kyoya.

"And neither of you can figure out how you got here in the first place?" I had also told Nekozawa the story of how I had ended up here.

"Hey, all I know is that I was at my computer, there was a bolt of lighting and now I'm in your world."

"Perhaps it is the work of dark magic that brought you here." Belzenef was rubbing his paws together as Neko-chan said this.

"Oh, give it a rest." I said, pushing Neko away. "I'm sure that this is just a crazy dream and in ten years time, after I wake up, I will never remember any of this."

"But if this was a dream do you think that you would have to pose as my cousin?" I looked at the guy. Again some one drilled a hole in my dream theory.

"I guess your right. Maybe this is really happening and it's just better to not ask questions about it and just accept it."

"Spoken like a true slacker."

"Hey, I enjoy being a slacker thank you very much!"

"By the way, do you have plans for this Saturday after school?"

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously. "You're not asking me out on a date are you?"

"No nothing like that. But I am inviting the whole Host Club to come to my private beach. I heard that last time wasn't as enjoyable as it could have been."

"And so I'm coming?"

"Yes. I have to invite my 'cousin' now don't I?"

"True. That would look odd if you only invited a group of good looking guys to your beach and left out your cousin." I then caught the perverted joke in what I said and stifled a burst of laughter that came out.

"Master Nekozawa, we have arrived at the Fujioka home." The drive said over the intercom before getting out to open the back door.

"Here you are miss." He said as he helped me out.

"Thank you." I said before heading up the stairs to tell Haruhi of tomorrow's plans.

* * *

It was lunch time at Ouran Academy and the Host Club had all decided to eat together before heading off to the beach. Everyone had ordered something at the school Cafeteria with the exception of Haruhi, who always packed a lunch. Normally I pack a lunch too, but yesterday I discovered that you didn't have to pay for your food! Well I didn't. My 'cousin' was willing to pay for me. So everyone was at the same table eating together, have conversations about going to the beach. It reminded me of my life back home where me and all of my friends would all sit at one table and have a huge conversation about whatever. Everybody had gotten something really fancy, but me. All I wanted was a bowl of Ramen*! I was about to dig in when my glasses fogged up from the steam. Casually I pulled them off, folded them up, set them down on the table and resumed eating my meal.

"Wow, she pretty good with hashi**." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah. You'd think someone from Canada was struggle more." Kaoru added.

"You know I have been living at Haruhi's house for the past week. So I've learned to use hashi in that time frame."

"So how well can you see without your glasses?" Haruhi asked.

I slurped up some more noodles before answering. "I can see, just not perfectly. I'm near sighted so I won't be bumping into walls anytime soon, I just won't be able to see any finer detailing. So in other words, I can see, everything is just a little fuzzy." I went after a strip of mushroom this time.

"Wow, Stacy-chan's eyes are bad. Look how strong her glasses are." Honey said as he placed the spectacles on his eyes.

"Mitsukuni, take those off." Takashi ordered, but the twins grabbed them first.

"Wow, she is blind." The Twin Devils said together, looking through the lenses.

"I'll take those." Kyoya said, plucking them from Thing one and Thing two and handing them to me. "Here you are."

"Thank you Kyoya." I thanked, placing them on top of my head to keep them away from the others.

"You guys shouldn't play with someone's glasses like that." Haruhi scolded. "What if you broke them?"

"Yes. I doubt that Stacy would be able to find the same frames here in Japan." Kyoya added.

"Hm...I forgot how nice it was to be around people who wear glasses."

"What makes you say that?" The natural rookie asked.

"Well, most of my friends back home either don't wear glasses, or they have worn contact lenses for so long they forget what it's like wearing glasses." I answered, while going after the last of my ramen, a piece of pork still floating in the broth.

"So Stacy," Hikaru started to change the subject.

"Do you have a swimsuit to wear?" Kaoru finish. My grip on the chopsticks tightened, making them cross as the pork fell back into the bowl. I had been all excited about the trip that I had forgotten that I didn't have anything to wear. Normally I didn't like going to the beach, or even wearing a swimsuit, but I felt disappointed none the less. My head dropped its angle causing my glasses to slide off my hand and land on my nose.

"I'll take that as a no." Hikaru stated.

"Don't worry, our mom also make swimsuits. We'll just bring some to the beach for you and Haruhi to chose which one you guys want to wear.

I lifted my head up and smiled at then. "Thank you." I said. But, despite their gesture, I didn't feel any better.

* * *

Kyoya was the only one who saw that Stacy still wasn't happy. He wanted to take away her sadness. But what could he do? Everyone would see him in the middle of the Cafeteria if he tried to console Stacy. As painful it was to see Stacy sad, he knew that she would have to bear it for a little while.

* * *

We took two cars to the beach. Nekozawa, Kyoya and myself in Neko's car. And everyone else inside Tamaki's car. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't get any alone time with Kyoya on the ride there, but I would have to make up for it later.

"Good after noon Masters." The twin maids of the Hitachiin family said. They wore blue maid's outfits and white aprons and matching headbands to tie back their black hair.

"Miss Fujioka can come with me." The first one offered.

"And Miss Nekozawa can come with me." The second one offered. I guess I had adopted my 'cousin's' last name. Haruhi and I were lead to separate change rooms where we could disrobe.

As I stood in the middle of the room that feeling of gloominess came back over me. I didn't know why but I felt just awful since lunch. I hoped I wasn't going to be sick. Why was I feeling so awful? I wished that the twins hadn't brought up the whole swimsuit issue. And then it struck me. I knew why I was so upset. It was the fact that I was going to be in a swimsuit and Kyoya wasn't. Why should he get to see my body when I can't see his?

"Are you ready to make your selection Miss Nekozawa?"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me....that one I guess." I pointed to one in the far off corner; place so that no one would notice it.

Several minute later I walked out of the changing room and found Haruhi, in a white two piece with ruffles. I stared at the girl blankly.

"Um...I brought your other swim suit if you want it." I said holding up the yellow pullover and green board shorts.

"Give 'em here." Haruhi quickly said before dipping back inside the change room. Now that Haruhi was safe from the eyes of the Host Club I walked towards where the others were.

"Hey Stacy!" The Honor Student called.

"Yeah." I said as I turn around to face her.

"Where did you find my other swimsuit?"

"Well....a certain Canadian may or may not have seen where your father may or may not placed a boy's swimsuit that may or may not have belonged to you, and she may or may not have put it in her bag for her good Japanese friend."

"Awww. Thanks Stacy."

"Ah, it's no problem. I can understand a woman's need to not show skin in public."

"Is that why you're also wearing board shorts and pullover?"

"Shhh." I placed my finger to my lips. "Let's let the guys see for themselves."

"_What _are you two wearing?" Hikaru asked.

I looked down at my blue and white shorts and pull over. "What? Who says that me and Haruhi can't wear swimsuits that conceal our bodies?" I answered. "Besides, I'm body conscious." I added, pushing my glasses up further on my nose.

"_So you fear the sun too?_" Neko-chan's breath blew against my neck making me jump inside my own skin. The Necromancer had been standing behind me under an umbrella with a curtain the came to the ground to shield himself from the sun.

"Don't do that." I said bring my hand to my neck. "Or I'll steal your umbrella. And I'm not scared of the sun, I just don't like showing off my body."

"Yes, I agree." Tamaki said. "A young Lady shouldn't show off her skin until she is married." His face was all red by now.

"What ever you think Tamaki." I said, losing interest. It was then that I spotted Kyoya sitting in a sun chair in the shade reading a book. I thought back to when my family went to the Dominican Republic on vacation and all I did was read. I didn't have a problem with going to the beach, but doing only that for two whole weeks can become so boring. Now I was wishing that I had brought a book myself. But since I didn't I might as well enjoy the time I had in the sun. I prowled over to where Kyoya was trying to keep my demeanor cool.

"Hey. Is it alright if I leave my glasses here?"

"Sure." He said flatly. I wish I could tell if Kyoya was looking at me or the book, but with the glare on his glasses it was impossible to tell.

"Thanks." I said just as flatly. Kyoya didn't like to have any fun. I'd have to fix that.

* * *

The afternoon at the beach had been lots of fun. Tamaki and I faced off against the twins in Beach Volleyball; the twins won. Haruhi, Honey, Mori and myself build a sand castle. It had been pretty good so far, even though Kyoya refused to do anything. I was a bit sad that he didn't even want to go for a walk with me. So instead Mori went with me. He wasn't as talkative as Kyoya, or even a mouse, but his company was nice too. Since we were at Umehito's private beach there was a huge cave in the shape of Belzenef, just like in the Manga. I still didn't know if I was in the Manga world or the Anime world. I guess it didn't matter now. Wherever I was I was going to have to go home soon. That is if I could go home. _Do not question God's will. Thing are the way they are, because they are meant to be the way they are. _

Mori and I had walked up along the path that lead up to the mouth of the cave. We didn't go in, but just sat out on the edge of the cliff looking out at the deep blue water as it sparkled in the sunlight. It was getting late in the day and it was so hot. I had abandoned my pullover long ago and only had a bikini top on. It was square shape, came down to my stomach and acted like a sports bra.

"Whoa! Look! A foreign babe!"

Mori turned around and saw two rowdy teenagers come out of the cave. One of them was shirtless and had a ball cap on backwards; the other was carrying an empty case of beer and had a tattered muscle shirt on with his black shorts. I stood up and moved behind the Kendo Champion, thinking about what happened to Haruhi last time she came to the beach. But this was going to be different, I had Mori with me. Big, strong Mori. Even though I was a good twelve feet away from them I could smell the beer on their breaths. They were buzzed, if not fully drunk. Mori took a few steps towards them, but they weren't scared. Mori took a swing at one, but the guy with the beer case pulled out a bottle.

"Mori!" I called. But before he could spot the danger the bottle smashed into the back of his head. Mori fell to the grown, landing with a loud 'boom'. I couldn't believe it. They had taken out Mori just like that. I had to choice to make. Either jump off the cliff and risk killing myself or fight my way out and risk getting raped. I had to say that neither option appealed to me.

"So babe, you wanna have some fun?" The guy who knocked out Mori asked.

"S-stay away!" I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Awww, what's the matter?" He mocked. "You scared of a little fun?" He put his arms around me and grabbed the strap of my top, attempting to get a 'view'. I pushed him away and screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get the Host's attention.

"Oh a feisty one!" I punched him in the throat as he came after me again.

"Hey you little bitch! What you do that for?!" His friend yelled. I tried to take another step back, but the cliff had run out just behind me. I was trapped. I crouched down as he lunched for me, covering my head with my arms, screaming for help.

"Bun-bun Kick!" A Lolita voice called out. I opened my eyes and saw the shirtless guy get kicked to the side by Honey-senpai.

"W-wha!?" The other guy who K.O. Mori stuttered.

"Who did this to Takashi?" Honey asked in a dark voice.

"Him." I pointed to the guy who hit Mori with the bottle. I stood back as Honey beat the living crap out of the guy and as the two punks ran off with their tails between their legs.

"Thank you Honey." I said. The boy knelt next to his dear cousin and tried to wake him.

"Takashi. Takashi, please wake up." The boy bawled.

"Honey you stay here, I'm going to get Kyoya to call an Ambulance." I took off down that path at full speed, prying to God that Mori would be alright. _Please, please don't let him be hurt._ I kept repeating in my head.

"Kyoya!" I called when I saw him. "Kyoya!" I called again. I could see him look over in my direction. "Call 9-1-1! There's been a-" My foot slipped on the rocky path as I neared the half way point. The rock gave way under my foot and I could feel it scrape against the side of the cliff. Soon, I was falling down the edge, unable to save myself. Before I hit the water I felt something collide with the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

Kyoya looked on in horror as Stacy fell into the shallow water below.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said. "What happened?"

The Shadow King tossed his cell phone over to his friend and took off towards Stacy. "Call 9-1-1. I think we have an emergency on our hands." Kyoya ripped off his shirt and glasses before diving into the cold water and swam to where Stacy had gone under. He could see red water floating up from some rocks and found Stacy's body nestled behind them. The blood was streaming from her right leg, which looked pretty torn up. Air bubbles escaped her lips as her blond hair floated around her head like a halo. The Megane swam over to her and pulled her lifeless body close as he returned to the surface. Once they where close enough to the shore Kyoya began to carry Stacy to the paramedics who ere now waiting on shore for her and Mori. It had taken both the twins, Honey and Tamaki to get Mori down to the ambulance to be treated. Mori was on his back with his head turned to the side so that they could examine his head.

"Is Mori going to be alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry. Your friend in going to fine. He should come around in an hour or two without any major damage to the skull." The paramedic answered. A second one took Stacy from Kyoya and set her in a gurney so they could perform C.P.R.

Kyoya felt so shaky seeing Stacy being treated by them. He knew that some damage could be done to the brain even if they had only been under water for a minute. After Stacy's lungs were cleared of water they began to clean up and bandage her leg. The gash went up about ¾ of the way to her knee. They also checked the back of her head for injury as well and only found a very minor sore spot.

"How is she?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya would have, but right now it felt like this throat was all tied up and speech was not viable.

"She'll be fine. I don't think that either of them have to go to the Hospital, but you should keep an eye on them. If something happens take them to the nearest doctor."

"Thank you." Kyoya said, now having regained his composure. "Send the Bill to the Ohtori Group. My family runs it and should be able to take of he medical expenses."

"Oh, you're one of the Ohtori boys? Um...you don't have to worry about paying. We are on your father payroll."

"We hope that our service is up to your father's par!" They said together.

"Yes, yes. I'll send my regards to my father."

"Thank you sir!" They said before they left the Host Club and the 'Nekozawa Cousins' on the beach.

"Well now, let's not stand on the beach with the sun going down. We should head back to my Manor to spend the night." Nekozawa said.

"Y-y-your m-m-manor?" Tamaki stuttered.

"I see problems with it." Kyoya said. "Besides Mori-senpai and Stacy need to rest somewhere proper if they are going to recover.

"Wooh~!" The twins hooted. "We're going to stay in a Haunted House!" Tamaki started to erode at this information, dispite the twins excitment.

* * *

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying in bed inside a dark room. The back of my head hurt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it, and my leg stung whenever I tried to move it. I had no clue where I was. I almost thought I was in Heaven, but the pain quickly disproved that theory. I pulled the bed sheets aside and looked down at my leg. It was all bandaged up with gauze. Where was I? Wasn't I running to get help? _Mori!! Is he alright!?_ I tossed the rest of the bed sheets out-of-the-way and made my way out of the room.

"_Fufufufufufu....So you are awake Miss Stacy." _Neko-chan said from down the hall. I turned to talk to the guy.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"You are at my Manor on the Beach."

"Oh, okay. Where's Mori, and is he okay?"

"He is fine. He woke up about forty-five minutes ago and is up and about."

"Okay." My empty stomach then chose to make it demands known. "Ugh. I'm sorry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Not at the moment I'm afraid. Since our arrival was so last minute there is no one to cook something for you. And everyone else is heading off to bed."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go to sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." I said as I went back into my room. I found my bag on the floor and dug out my night gown to change into. I then crawled onto the bed, pulled up the covers and when to sleep in the large, fluffy western-style bed.

* * *

*Ramen-a popular Japanese noodle dish with various vegetables and meats in it. Most well known from 'Naruto.'

**Hashi-chopsticks.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter I also hope that you stick around for the next one!


	10. Light meets Darkness

Her is chapter 10! That's right I've hit the first Milestone! The Double Didget Milestone!! I hope you like it, even if it is short! Oh and Tiger, I remember once that you told me you like the details I include in these fics so here's some more!!!

**Bisco own OHSHC. I do not.**

* * *

Light streamed into my bedroom, falling across my eyes, making them wince from the brightness. I rolled over and opened my heavy eye lids. The bed felt so soft and warm, I didn't want to get up. _What happened yesterday? _I asked myself. I dug deep but couldn't remember anything. I swung my legs out of the bed and looked down at them. When I saw the bandaging on my right leg my memory was jogged. Mori was hit in the head with a bottle and I fell off a cliff. I ripped off the covers that still sat over my lower body and dashed out if the room. After running around the house for five minutes I finally found the dinning room. Honey was in there setting out plates for breakfast.

"Honey!" I called.

"Good Morning Stacy-chan! Are you feeling better today?" He asked in a very joyous voice.

"Y-yeah. A bit." I said timidly. "W-where's Mori? Is he alright?"

"Yeah." The gruff voice provided me with my answer as the Kendo Champion walked out of the kitchen.

"Mori, I so glad to see you're alright! I was scared that you might really been hurt because of me."

Honey took this moment to crawl up onto Mori's large shoulders and answered on his behalf.

"Na~! Takashi is really though, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." I sighed. Looking around the room I saw that it was still empty. "Do you want me to get the others up?"

"Hmmm...Haru-chan is already getting Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan up. So I guess you could get Kyo-chan. But Kyo-chan can be pretty grumpy."

"Ah, don't worry about me. I have a brother at home who hates the mornings. He sleeps in 'til three in the afternoon some days. I'm sure I could handle Kyoya." I waved and walked out of the room.

"So Takashi..."

"Um?"

"Do you think that yesterday's accident got Kyo-chan to realize his feeling's for Stacy-chan?"

"Um."

"I hope so. She's the only one who can see the world through his eyes."

"Yeah."

Okay so I didn't go off to find Kyoya right away. I went and showered first and made sure that I didn't stink or anything. I didn't know why I was so worried about the way Kyoya thought about me. I had never worried about what any guy thought about me until now. I guess this is what love was all about.

After checking room after room I finally found the one where Kyoya was. Granted it had taken awhile, but I found it none the less. I pushed the door open to give myself enough room the squeeze in and looked around. It was just like my room but the decor was blue and white themed not red and gold. In the bed I saw the beast was still snoozing, despite the amount of light that was filtering through the window. I gazed at the sunshine as it fell against the bed, wavering like water, unable to hold still. Bringing myself to the far side of the bed I crouched next to Kyoya and watched him. He was so cute when he slept, like a young wolf twitching in its sleep from a good dream. I wanted to crawl in next to him and snuggle with him while the day was young and the world was drowsy.

"Good morning Kyoya." I cooed softly to the quiescent Shadow King. The Shadow King...my love. One eye cracked open and darted towards me, then closed again. Both eyes opened and glared at me with indignation. My eyes remained locked with the black clouds of thunder that had conjured in Kyoya's eyes. Even with the dark malice that now colored over the onyx in the Evil Lord's eye I couldn't have been more in love with him than I was now. To me, Kyoya was at his cutest when he was grumpy. I wasn't scared of him like this. This was when he was being himself, and I liked it.

* * *

Kyoya glared at the girl who had chosen to disrupt his sleep. What did she think she was doing? Here he was sending the most vicious glare he had ever unleashed on someone and she was looking at him like he was a puppy or something! How the hell could someone be so cheery in the morning was beyond him. But he had to admit, she looked so venerable in her nightgown and with the bandages on her leg. But he would have none of this today. He wanted to sleep, and he was gong to sleep regardless of who ever tried to get him up. With a deep growl, Kyoya rolled over and buried his face in the pillow and tried to force himself back to sleep. With no success. All he could think about was Stacy. About how much he wanted to hold against his body. About how much he wanted to run his fingers through her soft golden hair. About how much he wanted to kiss her again until they were both breathless. His stomach began to ach with all the yearning that he had bottled up inside. He felt a weight on the side of the bed and turn his head slightly to see that Stacy had herself sitting right next to him, hand stretched out towards him. Her delicate touch made his whole body feel at ease. She was like an angel sent from the Heavens to rid him of his troubles. Kyoya wanted to surrender to the feelings he had for Stacy. To give himself up to love and just be happy in his life. If only...

* * *

I wasn't about to just let Kyoya block me out like that. So set myself on the side of the bed I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder, garbed in a plain T-shirt for sleeping and whispered, "Time to get up Kyoya."

* * *

Kyoya rolled over in bed looked up at the girl from Canada. Without her glasses on it was so easy to see into her soul. He could see the love she had for him than no one had ever offered him before. He brought his left arm up and slipped it around the small of her back, pulling her in closer to his body, just so see her eyes more clearly.

* * *

I held my breath as Kyoya held me just four inches away from his face. My left arm dropped to the side of him to give me balance. My blond hair fell like a veil from behind my ears, hiding my face from everyone but Kyoya. I looked deep into his eyes, eyes that were as deep and comforting and mysterious as night itself, I saw passion and yearning burning deep within, unable to be extinguished. I could feel Kyoya's hand tracing across my back, up to my lower neck where it pushed me in closer.

* * *

Kyoya used his right arm to prop himself up as he pulled her closer. Her body smelt of Shea Butter, so sweet and creamy. Once she was close enough, the Shadow King's lips closed around hers as he quenched his heart thirst for her affection. Kyoya could feel her relax as he continued to kiss her, and soon, she was kissing him back just the same. Kyoya had always felt an empty spot deep inside for his whole life. He thought that by fulfilling his duties in life would fill that spot, but after he met Tamaki he began to think that by outdoing his brothers he would then be able to fill it. But he never expected that when ever he was with Stacy like this that spot seemed to fill up all on its own. Stacy had been what was missing in his life. And it was Stacy that he now decided was the most important thing in life.

* * *

Kyoya made me feel so complete. Like I had found my other half. My teacher had once said that when people came down from heaven we broke apart and only by finding our second half would we feel whole again. How true that was right now. I loved Kyoya so much, I wanted to spend all my time with him and make him happy in life. I wanted every minute to be like this one. So full of love and passion that time it's self would stand still.

"Ahh!" Both Kyoya and I looked towards the door at the sound and saw Tamaki standing there, with a look on his face that a child would have if he saw his parents in bed together. My face became flushed with red coloring from being caught in the act with Kyoya.

"St-St-St-Stacy is seducing MOTHER!" The French man said as if we were doing something really _bad_ together.

Kyoya reached over and grabbed the second pillow that was next to him and tossed it at his friend. "Put a sock in it you clod." He said as the goose-feather stuffed head rest hit the door and closed it on Tamaki, cutting off his view of the situation. Right now I wasn't sure if I should go 'deal' with the situation, or go back to making out with Kyoya. Both options were very tempting. But I suppose the mood was gone so maybe beating Tamaki to a pulp was a better idea. But before I could get off Kyoya's bed, he sat up, gave me one last kiss before he crawled out of bed. I continued to sit there trying to sort out my mind when I noticed Kyoya had pulled off his shirt. The crimson color came back over my face as I stared at him.

He looked over his shoulder with his ebony eyes and said, "Are you going leave or do I have to get change in front of you?"

My hands flew to my mouth as I replied, "I'm sorry. I'll get out." I started to scurry towards the door when Kyoya's large hand closed around mine, turned me around, took my other hand and pinned me to the door.

"You don't have to go. I think I'll just go out like this." He said with a wicked smirk across his face. Oh, how that look got my blood pumping. Kyoya was just so seductive when he was being devious. Kyoya could be such a jerk, but in a really cool and attractive way.

* * *

Kyoya had found a new way to have fun with Stacy. All he had to do was corner her and watch her turn into a mouse has he tried to peruse her. She was cute when her face was red with embarrassment. Feeling the thrill of the 'chase' Kyoya leaned in and kissed her for a third time that morning. Suddenly Kyoya was seeing the early daylight hours in a much more positive light. Waking up to Stacy every morning might not be such a bad thing.

* * *

Once Kyoya and I felt that we had spend enough alone time together, we headed down to the Dinning hall where the others would undoubtedly be waiting for us. When we walked in Tamaki was jumping allover the place spazzing about seeing me and Kyoya kissing.

"Calm down Tamaki, I'm sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding and that Kyoya-senpai and Stacy where not really making out." Haruhi reasoned.

"Yeah Boss." Hikaru added to Haruhi's argument. "Have you seen the way they act around each other?"

"It's like they don't even exist if it doesn't involve photography." Kaoru finished.

"Awww. So no one thinks that Kyoya and I would make a good couple?" I said, interrupting the debate.

"You!" Tamaki stormed over and pointed a finger at me. "How dare you seduce Kyoya you punk."

"_I'm _the punk? Riiiight. And my dad is Germen and has a Hitler mustache. Tamaki I think you have been around too many roses. The sent must have messed with your brain."

"But I saw you! You two were kissing in bed!"

"Oh, I'm not denying that fact. You're just blowing this way out of proportion." The Shadow King and I strolled over to the table. "And by the way, in my defense, it was Kyoya who was kissing me, not the other way around." Tamaki turned to stone and crumbled to the ground at this news.

"Do you have to tell everyone that?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. Other wise they would think less of me. It doesn't matter what you do, they're too scared to think negatively of you. Besides, who could argue with what you say?"

"Why thank you Stacy."

"So does this mean that Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce?" The twins asked.

"Must you insist that Tamaki and I married?"

"B-but Mommy dearest...what about us?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki to be honest if I had to chose between you and Stacy I'd have to pick her."

I could have sworn I saw a huge red arrow plunge into Tamaki. "Do really mean it Kyoya?" I asked in a voice that was not 'I can't believe it', but instead was, 'are you sure?'

"Of course."

"Okay, good!" I chirped.

"You know..." Hikaru piped up. "You're pretty brave to face Kyoya-senpai first thing in the morning."

I turned my attention towards the eldest twin.

Kaoru spoke up next. "Not many people can face Kyoya and come out alive like you."

"Do you have a problem with my mood when I first wake up?" Kyoya asked. This made them both freeze right in their tracks.

I wove my fingers together as I propped my elbows on the table to give my chin a place to sit. "Personally I like Kyoya when he's grumpy. He's kind'a cute when he's like that." I said with my eyes closed, thinking about the look he gives to people who wake him.

"Y-you think he's cute?" Tamaki repeated confused by what I said.

"Yeah. So what about it? Do you have a problem with what I like about Kyoya?" I said with a blank face, ripping off the Mange's line.

"Eeeep! She's just like him!" Kaoru squeaked.

"Run away!" Hikaru called out and both twins vanished. I tilted my head back to catch a glance at the doorway as tweedle-dum and tweedle-dumer ran off.

"Well now that they're gone, who has my glasses?" I returned my attention to the people who were still seated at the table.

"Here." Haruhi set two pair's of glasses on the table. One was mine the other was Kyoya's.

"Thanks." We said as we placed our eye wear on our faces.

_It's scary how in sync they are....They're like clones!_ Haruhi panicked inside her head.

How much malice could be in one relationship?

* * *

Well here's the end. I hope that you all liked it. I'm sorry that nothing has been happening but I only have two days to write three different fics every week. Unlike most people I have to SHARE my computer with my bro and sis.

Please review!!


	11. Devils, Angels and Keba Oh My!

Hello people! I'm here with the next chapter of 'Where for arte thou, Kyoya?'

Now I should warn you, if you haven't gotten to issue 10 in the manga yet, there will be some spoilers and I had to rip-off some of the dialog for part of this chapter. Please enjoy!

**Don't own anything....**

* * *

Haruhi and I had gotten home from the beach eight hours ago and it was now seven o'clock at night, but we were still wiped from the whole ordeal. In all honesty I had wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the whole day. Sure, I had been wide awake when I was with Kyoya that morning, but now I was sleepy. I felt like curling up like a kitten and just go to sleep in my futon. But sadly this was Japan. Once the beds were made and put away, they don't come back out until bedtime. Thankfully that would be in two or three hours.

Ranka had to be at work that night so it was just me and Haruhi for dinner when there was a knock at the door. We both looked up from out meals, consisting of vegetarian tempura and miso soup. Haruhi set down her hashi on their rest and stood up to answer it.

"Oh, good evening Kyoya-senpai. What brings you here at this hour?" The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as Haruhi said his name. Why was Kyoya here? My face reddened as I thought of the possibilities.

"I'm just here to see Stacy." He said simply. My face just grew redder. I never had a guy come calling for me.

"Uh, sure. I'll fetch her for you." Haruhi said as she closed the door on her senpai. "I have no idea why he wants to see you but you should go out there." The cross dresser said in a tired voice as she returned to the table. I pushed myself to my feet and walked to the door. I was so nervous. Why was I nervous? This was Kyoya we were talking about. The guy who liked me for me. I had no reason to be nervous. I took a deep breath and turned to door knob to go outside the apartment. And sure enough Kyoya was there waiting for me, with the tall, lean body propped up against the railing, clothed in a black button-up shirt and plain jeans he looked....mysterious. With the porch light adding shaded features to his face he would look dangerous to anybody. Anybody, but me that is. Darkness serviced Kyoya's appearance well.

* * *

Kyoya looked at Stacy. The light above her head acted as a halo. She had changed clothes since she had left the beach. She was no longer wearing shorts and T-shirt. Instead she had switched into a pair of jeans and a white satin blouse with long sleeves. It was funny how that the two of them had dressed in away that mirrored the differences in each other. She had the appearance of an Angel, and him a Devil. They were two very different people, from two very different walks of life. She was raised in a loving family who could only hope that she found something she was interested in doing as a job for the rest of her life while he was pushed to show that he was good enough to do the job that had been set aside for his brothers. She was kind and caring towards all. Even her enemies, sometimes. But him, he was only involved in situations that would benefit him, most of the time...Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?"

She pushed her glasses further up her nose at his request. "Okay." She said quietly. Kyoya held out his hand for her to take. As he pulled her closer Kyoya could feel her thin arms wrapped around his and soon her head was resting against his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. The thought had never occurred to Kyoya before, but he soon asking himself if this was her first time in a relationship.

* * *

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, so much so it almost hurt. My arms tightened around Kyoya's large left arm as we walked down the street. I felt so secure with Kyoya. He was like.....like. I didn't want to say 'my knight in shinning amour' because that didn't feel right. It didn't fit him. My Lover felt more accurate.

Walking with Kyoya was nice, even if we hadn't said anything to each other yet I loved just being with him. I was almost lost in the moment when I heard a set of footsteps echoing down the road. I looked over my shoulder and saw the shadows of three figures ducking behind a wall. I looked up at Kyoya and asked "Are your body guards following us?"

Kyoya looked his shoulder as well and saw the same set of shadows. "Hmm. I thought I left I left them in the car."

"What is the probability that they are going to report this date to your father?"

"Quite likely regarding the fact that they have notebooks and binoculars with them."

"Looks like we've become the latest celebrity couple."

"Well if they are going to report me for something we might as well give them something worthwhile to tell my father about."

"What?" I looked up at the guy. "You mean you want to kiss in front of them? And what would your father say when they tell him."

"To be honest I getting tired of him thinking I'm an obedient dog."

"So you're only dating me to shake up your home life. I'm kind's disappointed." I said in mocked iciness.

"No. You are quite an enjoyable person to spend time with. It just so happens that being with you will add some more excitement to my life."

I looked away in playfulness and said "You are _such _a romantic."

Kyoya took his free hand and wrapped it around my waist. "Yes I am." He said in a lover's voice as he lowered his head and kissed me. He pulled his other arm out of my grasp and placed it on the back of my head, fingers digging into locks of my hair. I was beginning to get used to Kyoya's romantic side, and I was also starting to feel more confident with my emotions towards him. Once our blissful moment had ended we looked over to see how the 'spies' where doing, our glasses shining in the streetlights, keeping our eyes hidden. We could see them all staring at us in shock. Master Kyoya was making out with a girl and he knew that they were following him. You had to love being with Kyoya when he was being devious. We were going to be in so much trouble when Mr. Ohtori found out, but who cares? This is my love story and I don't care about the consequences.

* * *

Three days later at the Fujioka house I was going over the picture I took of the Host Club from earlier that week. I had gotten some great shots of all of them. So far they had only done one cosplay this week and it looked like that was all there was going to be before summer break started. I looked fondly at the pictures as I scrolled through them on my camera; the camera that Kyoya bought me. I smiled inside from all the warm memories I had of Kyoya. Yesterday they had done a Pirate theme. It wasn't Pirates of the Caribbean like I had hopped for, but turns out that PotC wasn't as popular in Japan as it was in other Countries. It had to do with the 'Honor above all else' code in Japan. Let's face it, pirates are anything _but _honorable. But the Host Club did do a regular pirate cosplay. (Darn, I was hoping to see Kyoya as Will Turner lolz!) The Twins did wear outfits that were not identical for once. Hikaru's pirate vest was black while Kaoru's was tan.

Haruhi had gotten a Captain's costume and was the only one who didn't have her bare chest showing. What a disaster that would have been.

Tamaki got a Captain jacket too, but his had a fur trim.

Honey just had a vest and a bandana round his neck, making him look more cowboy than pirate in my opinion.

Mori really only had a long piece of fabric wrapped around his waist that looped over his shoulders and some amour them. And Kyoya. Oh my gosh Kyoya! He too had gotten a jacket but he didn't wear his normal glasses, he had spectacles that were attached to a small metal rod to fit the era. And they all had gone way over board with belts and sashes and swords. They looked really good in the pirate costumes. In fact, I was even wearing a costume for the heck of it. I was in a long white tunic with a brown vest that both fell to my knees with a pair of leggings and boots and a belt to complete it. It was so much fun yesterday, especially when all of Kyoya's guests had left and we had the chance to be alone together. Thankfully Tamaki knew better than to follow us this time. The pics I got really captured that day's events and you really felt like you were looking at images from a history textbook, just these ones had color.

All was peaceful this morning as I gazed over the pictures, Haruhi and Ranka's voices drifted into my ears as they spoke about Haruhi's plans to work at Pension Misuzu this summer. I might join her. I doubted that Ranka would be around much to keep an eye on me and it might be fun to see this other side of Japan. Karuizawa was supposed to be beautiful and refreshing.

It felt like the world had come to rest. Everything in the world was good, everything was quiet, everything was-

"WAAH! RANKA!!!"

I almost dropped my camera at the sound of the transvestite's voice. I let go of one sigh before inching open the door to my room to see what the deal-io was. In the tatami room Ranka and Haruhi were pinned to the ground by a groveling Misuzu who was crying his eyes out.

_What is Misuzu doing here? Doesn't he work at the Transvestite bar with Ranka? Why isn't he at work, or at lest resting up for work? What the devil is going on!?_

"Help me! I don't know what to do! My daughter is being rebellious!" He whined.

"Your daughter?" Ranka repeated from under his friend's arm.

"Wait up you old fart!" And angry and unpleasant voice rang out. A girl who was _so not_a natural blonde and had too much makeup on stormed in screaming "You ran off with my luggage!"

"Keba*!!" Haruhi and her Father called out in shock. I had no clue what this word meant in Japanese but I guessed it had to do with the girl, or her makeup.

"But if I let you have them, Mei, you'll run off!!" Misuzu argued through more of his tears.

"Duh!! Who'd want to stay at your rotten place!?" The girl, Mei I assumed her to be, countered. "Give me may bag!!!"

"No!! You promised your mother that you'd stay with me this summer! I didn't raise you to break promises!"

"You didn't raise me at all! How can you even call yourself a father? You stupid drag queen!!" That last one really seemed to destroy Misuzu-chi.

"Hey.." Haruhi interrupted. "I don't know what is going on, but you shouldn't-"

"Haruhi, Ranka...please..." Misuzu stopped Haruhi's protest from the floor where he was now on hands and knees. "FIX THIS FOR ME!!!" He shouted as he sprung and grabbed hold of them. My arm twitched and I accidently pulled to sliding door open further, revealing myself to the situation.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us!?" The fake blonde demanded.

_Busted!!!_ I was too shocked to really answer. I didn't know what to say to a ticked off daughter of a transvestite who was now on the war path, with me in the way.

"Well!? Say something!"

"Listen, she is staying with us for the time being. And I would appreciate it if you didn't scare my guest." Ranka said, coming to my defense.

Mae, or what ever her name was, stuck up her nose before something caught her eye. She leaned in close to me, examining my face.

"Did you..." She paused for a brief second, leaving me to wonder what she was going to ask. "Dye your eyebrows too or something?"

"What!? What type of comment is that!? I'm a natural blonde if you must know!! And I've been one for my who life, unlike you who had only been one for, lets say, one week!"

"Hey! Don't go dis'n my hair!!"

"Why shouldn't I?! You dised mine!!"

"Well my hair looks way better than yours!! I bet you don't even moose it!"

I opened my mouth to counter, but I then felt the eyes of the adult and Haruhi, and I knew that it was a hopeless battle. "Know, what? You're right. I don't put any effort into my hair. So what?" I said in a very lax voice with my arms crossed behind my head. What's-her-name didn't know how to respond to this, having never encountered someone who was willing to give up the fight before. Of course I wasn't aiming to be mature here. I was trying to _look _mature in front of the adults so that in the end, I was really the winner, not her. In other words, I'm a child who has the façade of being an adult.

"Please Ranka! Look after Mei for me! She keeps running away from me but I told her mother that I would keep an eye on her. Please help me!"

"I'd love to help Misuzu-chi, but I'm afraid that Stacy is occupying our only extra bed. I'm afraid you'll-"  
"Hold it." I said. This got everyone's attention. "Mei can stay here. It sounds like Misuzu has very limited options in this situation and I think it would be better if I packed my bags and crashed with one of the guys while Mei stays here."

"Really? You would do that Stacy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I can vouch for you guys when I say you know how to treat a guest. It sounds like Mei needs someone to keep her in check and I think you two would be best suited for the job."

"Why thank you my darling!" Misuzu rushed over and held both of my hands in his. "You are such a dear for doing this for me. How can I ever thank you?"

"I-It's no problem. You don't have to thank me." _Besides, I'll do anything not to have to put up with the fake princess over there. _"Just leave Mei's stuff here and relax, that is, if Ranka and Haruhi don't have any problems with it."

"Oh~!" Ranka squealed as he hugged me. "What a wonderful host daughter I have. Giving up her bed for another. Aren't you a dear?"

_Ahh!!! Tranie Attack! Tranie Attack!! _"I-It's no problem, Ranka."

"Dad, let go of her. You're strangling her."

_Thank you Haruhi._

"So wait?! I'm staying here with these two cross dressers while she gets to go stay at a friends!? That's not fair!!"

"It's not about fairness. It's about who we can trust to be off on their own." Haruhi argued. "And so far what I've seen of you doesn't lead me to believe that we can trust you the way we trust Stacy."

_Dude, I have Haruhi's trust. That is always a good thing._ "I guess that means I'll start packing. Hey, can I borrow a suitcase or something? I just remembered I don't have one."

"Here, I'll lend you mine. It sounds like I won't be going away this summer."

"Thanks Haruhi."

* * *

And that, is how I came face to face with my new challenge. You see, when I got to school that day, I had to make a decision on which of the guys I should stay with. I had one of three options. I could go with my _Dear cousin _Nekozawa. Or I could go with Mori or Honey. Honey and I had the most in common out of the three guys. That, and I was scared to know what Mori's parents would be like. I already knew about Honey's father and his brother Yasuchika. Sure his dad was scary, but chances are that Honey's mother was the stem of his Lolita nature, so I might be safest with her around. And I was a fellow Martial Artist, which should help in the Haninozuka household. After all, it is believe that all Martial artes lead back to the same beginning.

So once I got to school, I stashed my things in the club room and sought out Honey-senpai, so I could plead my case.

"Hi Stacy-chan!" The little bunny incarnation jumped up on my back. "Do you want to have cake with me today at lunch?"

"Sure Honey! But, can I ask you a favor first?"

"Sure, what is it Stacy-chan?" Honey's voice was so full of concern it was cute.

"Honey...could I stay at you're place for summer break?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Haruhi and her Father have another guest who has nowhere else to go so I offered to move out so that she could stay there, but now I'm the one without a home."

"So you want to stay with me?"

I nodded my head as Honey hung off my shoulders.

"Okay!!!" He squealed as his arms wrapped around my neck in excitement. "I just have to call my Father and see if it's okay with him."

_That's right, I have to get the go-ahead from his father first. If I can't stay with Honey, Mori or even Nekozawa that leaves me with only one other option. The twins._

The Lolita boy punched in his father's number into his pink cell phone and called him.

"Father." Honey's voice was serious.

I tried to hear the father's side conversation through the phone, which is sometimes possible if its quite enough, but sadly I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I have a friend who needs a place to stay. Is it alright if she stays with us?..........Hold on I'll ask her. Stacy what Martial Art to you study again?"

"I'm a red-stripe in Tae Kwon Do."

"Okay. She said she is a red-stripe in Tae Kwon Do.....Really? They call it that?....So then is it alright if she stays?........Really? It is much appreciated Father." Honey hung up and pocketed the phone. "He said you can stay Stacy-chan."

"That's good. I'll go tell Nekozawa that he doesn't have to drive me home today. I'll see you later Honey!"

"Bye!" Honey said in his normal cheerful tone.

* * *

And that is how I ended up at the Haninozuka residence. Preparing myself to face great danger as I stood outside the gate, knowing that there was no turning back.

* * *

*Keba-the short version of Kebai, meaning 'garish' or 'gaudy' in Japanese.

Here is the end, I hope you all liked it and please review!!


	12. Enter the storm of the Haninozukas!

Well here we are with chapter 12 of WFATK? Did anyone notice how the abriviation looks like a bad word or something like that?

I promise that this chapter will be better than my MatMP chapter 12.

**Don't own anything here....so why do I have to post this every time?**

* * *

"So you're the friend of my son who studies the Killing Art of Korea?"

I looked up at the man speaking to me as we stood in the doorway of the Dojo. He was about 6'2", was very masculine, and his overall appearance looked like someone had fussed as grizzly bear and a wolverine together, due to his long back, ragged hair and beard. I was so nervous. It looked like this guy could move mountains with his bare hands.....**literally!**

"Y-yes sir." _What the devil was I thinking, coming here?! This guy could eat me!_

"Hmmm....I expected you to be tougher looking for knowing Tea Kwon Do." His deep voice growled.

"Well sir...we don't practice full in contact environments." I said, shaking with every word. _He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me......._I whined inside my head.

"I see. But I would still like to see how far you are in your training. Yasuchika, come here."

"Yes Father?" A boy with brown hair, who looked like a taller, stoic version of Honey, stepped out side in a martial art uniform. His blue framed glasses glinted in the sunlight. This was Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother.

"Hi~! Chika-chan~!" Honey called to his brother.

"Mitsukuni." Yasuchika nodded in his direction, eyes drilling into his older brother with a dark and heavy glare. The large brute placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He is not your opponent today Yasuchika. She is."

"A girl? Understood father." The bitter sound in his voice made it obvious that he had reservations towards fighting a girl.

"You'd better get changed into his." The grizzly head out a uniform for me to wear. "We can't have you fighting in a dress." Normally I would have run with the joke, but something told me he wasn't joking.

* * *

"Ahh...boy's clothes. How I've missed thee." I said when I stepped out of the changing room.

"Are you ready?" Chika-chan asked from the center of the room.

"Just one second." I waved Honey over and handed him my glasses. "Keep these safe while I fight."

"But Stacy-chan, don't you need them to see?"

"I can see just fine without them. Everything is just a little fuzzy. All I need to see is my opponent. I'll be fine."

With that, Honey headed back to the side lines while I traced across the floor to his brother. "Alright. I'm ready." I stepped back into an L stance with guarding block. I was really nervous. Yasuchika knew both Judo and Karate and was a black belt in both probably, while I on the other hand only knew up to a Red-stripe level of Tea Kwon Do and these guys where expecting a master of the Killing Art of Korea.

"Begin!" The referee called. Right away Yasu side kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards, holding my injury. He was fast, I'll give him that. He approached again, but as he got close I turned on the ball of my left foot and slammed him in the stomach with a back kick. As soon as my foot touched the ground I skipped on my back leg and got him in the shoulder with a free-sparing hook kick, but he brought his arm up and blocked the maneuver. I now had my right leg trapped by my foe, and I couldn't keep my balance on my left foot for long. Chika then turned on the ball of his right foot and got me in the stomach with a full hook kick. Dang this kid was good. Again my torso took a beating, but I forced my hands to stay up to protect my face. Jumping up I did a midair double punch to his face, making contact with cheek with the second punch, and gracefully landed behind him, and followed up with a reverse crescent kick with my right leg, but as I launched it, Yasu also launched the same attack and both legs collided in midair, knocking me to my feet while the young black belt fought to stay standing. Before I could get to my feet, Yasuchika jumped up and started to come down with a punch, but he missed and it landed to the side of me. Bringing my leg up I kicked him in the side of the head with rolling turning kick, a kick we only practiced in out warm-ups, and was only meant for a serious fight. This technique swiped his glasses off and they skidded across the floor. While he was still distracted, I pulled my arm back to punch him in the face.

"Stop!" The ref called. We both looked over at him, annoyed that our fight had been called to a sudden end.

"What?!" We both asked in unison.

The head of the Haninozuka family stepped forward and said, "We should call it quits for now, before one of you ends up killing the other."

"Very well Father." At his father's command, Yasuchika got off and stood at attention.

_Thanks for helping me up jerk!! _As I pushed myself to my feet, pain shot up my right leg. But I hid my pain. Shifting all my weight to my left leg I stood next to Yasuchika.

"You two really gave your all. I am very impressed."

"Thank you Father."

"Thank you sir." We said at the same time, our eyes shot towards the other, glaring.

"Now I don't believe we were properly introduced." The mammoth said as he came forwards.

"I am Kizutsukemas." _Hurt? His name is Hurt? Go figure..._ "And your name was?"

"Stacy. I am Stacy Kizutsukemas-san. It is an honor to have your acquaintance." I dropped my upper body into a deep bow, to show respect. Once I returned to my proper standing position I felt a hand grab me by my side and I was flung through the air until I landed on a hard surface. When I opened my eyes I could see where I was. I was on Kizutsukemas' shoulder.

"Well, time to get the injured into the house." He bellowed in a joyous voice. What was with this guy? He was his huge grizzly of a man, and then he turn around and treats his guests like this? Ahg....I have HAD it with my host fathers.....

* * *

When we finally got into the feudal era style house I was set down, only to be bombarded by a blur of blond hair.

"Hel~lo!!" She called as her arms wrapped around me. "You must be Honey's friend." I looked at the woman. She had soft wavy blond hair that was the same color as Honey-senpai's, indicating that she could have been his mother, and wore a huge smile on her face. She couldn't have been any older than thirty by her appearance, but Honey was 18, so she had to be much older than that.

"My name is Hana Mitskuni and I am very pleased to meet you!"

_Go figure. Honey comes from a Flower. _"Hi, I'm Stacy." I held my hand out for her to shake, but she just pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh it is so nice to have a daughter!!! I've always wanted one!"

_Ah!! Why is she hugging me?! This is Japan!! Hugging is European!!! Ah!! Can't breathe!! CAN'T BREATHE!!!!_

"Alright Tsuma (wife), she gets the picture. You can let her go now."

"I' sorry my darling hubby, I'm just excited."

_Well now I know where Honey gets it from. And EWW!!!! They're flirting with each other! These people are lunatics!! God...if you can hear me....please save me._

"Oi." Honey interrupted his parents. "Stacy-chan's leg is still hurt. She should sit down."

"Right." Kizu scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the hall.

_I swear...this family is going to be the death of me....I should have just stayed with the Twins...At least their parents aren't crazy. I would be safe with them at lest. Not with this gargantuan beast. _

* * *

Kyoya had managed to avoid his father yesterday, but he was going to have to face him today at diner. There was no way that his father hadn't found out about the other night with Stacy, so he was going to have to own up to his actions.

"Kyoya there you are!!" Fuyumi greeted as he rounded a corner.

"What is it Fuyumi?"

"Father asked me to get you so that he could talk to you about a girl. I didn't know you have girlfriend!!" She squealed.

_Greet. Now Fuyumi knows about it and is going to make a big deal out of it....this is just what I needed....._

"I'll go talk to Father on one condition. You do not mention the girl to me ever again."

"Oh but Kyoya. It's so wonderful that you've finally found love!"

"Fuyumi please." Kyoya said as he walked past his sister a headed to his father's office, the place where all of the family meeting type events took place in the Ohtori house hold. The Shadow King opened the door and walked inside, ready to face the demon that was his father.

"Kyoya, sit down." The third son complied with the request but remained on guard. "Now...Tachibana tells me that you are dallying with a young lady of commoner Status." Kyoya remained flat faced, letting is Father set all his proverbial cards on the table before making his move. "What I want to know is who is she, why are you seeing her, and why the hell...were you kissing her?!" Yoshio's voice boomed on the last of the questions, pounding against Kyoya's eardrums.

The Dark Lord contemplated his options. He could tell his father the truth, but he likely wouldn't take that well. There was always......his favorite option........

"She is the daughter of the Nekozawa's cousin family from Canada. She is visiting Japan to reconcile the two families."

"Is that so? Than why is she living with commoners?"

"The Nekozawa family had refused to host her due to the grudge so she was slotted in with a group of commoner's who were also visiting for a school trip, as to conceal her identity from the general public."

"So why are you entangling yourself with this young woman?"

"Her family has several hands in the medical business in Canada. For what I heard is that Canada lacks medical equipment in some areas, so I figured that they would make a good future client. So I'm been making a good impression on their daughter."

"Really Kyoya?"

"She means nothing to me Father. Once she is convinced that we are a couple she will tell her parents about the Ohtori Medical Group. Of course anything she says will be biased towards a positive review."

"I see." Yoshio leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his son's answer. "So you plan to charm the Ohtori Group into the Canadian Health System. That is quite ingenious, even for you Kyoya. You may go now."

Kyoya stood up and left his father's office, praying that his father was as fooled as he led on to be. All Kyoya could do at this point was wait and see what happened.

Fuyumi who hand been listening was appalled that Kyoya had done such a thing to a girl who liked him. When she heard her father dismiss Kyoya she ducked in behind the corner and watched Kyoya head back to his room. She was going to confront him about this. No one should ever toy with the delicate heart of a young girl.

"Kyoya!" She said angrily as she stormed in. "How dare you take advantage of that girl!" Kyoya looked up from his bookshelf, where he was currently looking for a good read.

"What are you talking about Fuyumi?"

"I heard what you and Chi-chi (father) talked about. I can't believe your toy with a girl like that."

"Calm down Fuyumi. It was a lie."

"What?"

"That girl I was caught with is not the daughter of anyone important or is even related to the Nekozawa family." Kyoya pulled a book off the shelf and leafed through it.

"Then who is she?"

"She's....." Kyoya couldn't find a tangible word for the relationship Stacy and him shared. The only thing he could think of to say was, "She is someone special to me."

"Oh, Kyoya! Is she your girlfriend?" Fuyumi squealed.

"Fuyumi, please just drop it. If father finds out about this he'll have my head."

"Very well Kyo-dai (Brother). I'll leave you alone. Have fun being in love!"

Why did everyone in his family have to be so strange when it came to love? His father and brothers looked down at the emotion, and than Fuyumi had to get all excited about it when it really wasn't worth it. But.....Kyoya supposed that Stacy was worth it. Just a little...

* * *

Later that night when my leg was feeling better I came down for dinner, following Honey who had come to fetch me. I was so tried form all the excitement I really thought about moving in with Hikaru and Kaoru instead. I had a great dinner most of it was meat and not fish, much to my joy, and soon it was just Honey, Hana and my self for dessert, in which being shortcake. Strawberry shortcake. My favorite. Needless to say I had abandoned my plans to move in with the Hitachiins. But there was one thing still on my mind. Yasuchika was glaring at me all through diner. I wondered what he was so upset about.

* * *

Here we are, at the end. Sorry it's short. I had my Mori stuff to work on and a homework assignment. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is late. We had monday off for thanksgiving (Canadian one) so I guess that is why I've been so lazy this weekend.

Please review.


	13. PDA Public Displays of Anger!

Here we have chapter 13!! I took me awhile to work on it 'cuz my mom because the computer nazi just because we got a new computer desk. Oh well, I still got it done!

**If I have to say what I do and don't own anymore I swear I'll raise Haruhi's debt by 50%......**

* * *

My eyes drifted open as I tried to recognise my surroundings. I was in a western style canopy bed with a digital alarm clock on the night table next to me saying that it was six o' one.

"Where am I?" I grumbled. Wasn't supposed to be at Haruhi's house? Oh wait, that prep girl kicked me out...so.........oh yeah......the Haninozuka's house. I crawled out of the large bed and got dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt before I made my way out of the over-the-top guest room to look around. It wasn't like I had any other options. I was in a strange new house, it was early and I didn't feel like waking anybody up yet. After wandering around for what felt like ten minutes I had made my way to the front of the house. I felt so out of place here. At Haruhi's at least she was up at the same time I was every morning and I was familiar with the schedule, but here I had no clue what was going to happen next. I walked along the path that lead to the front gate, thinking about how much it reminded me of the set-up at Bossa Nova's place. They both had the same feudal lord's style of house. I looked down both ends of the street. I didn't want to go off on my own, but I didn't want to hang out in the house when I had no clue where anyone or anything was. Dropping my head I let out a deep sigh as my troubles started to catch up with me. I was in a different world and I had no way of ever getting home. I wanted my mom and dad. I wanted to sleep in my own room. I wanted those harsh Canadian winters instead of this persistent humidity. I wanted every aspect of my old life back.

As I slipped further into my depression I heard the sound of footsteps on the pavement. I looked to my right and saw both Mori and his little brother Satoshi in kendo uniforms running down the sidewalk. Mori seemed to notice me and stopped when they approached.

"Good morning Mori-senpai." I said blankly.

"Morning." He replied in that trademark tone.

"Hey Taka, who is this girl? And why is she at the Haninozuka's place?"

"She's a friend."

"Yep. I'm staying with Honey-senpai for a bit."

"Really? Why don't you just stay at a hotel?"

_These rich people are all the same...._ "Because I find hotels are rather unwelcoming to gaijins*."

"Really?"

"Yep. Heard it from my uncle Will Ferguson.**"

"Who's he?"

"My uncle." Okay, he's not really my uncle, but I had read his book about his time in Japan and I was willing to take his word on that Hotels discriminate against outsiders due to the fact that they might not know what is acceptable and disturb the other guests.

"Okay!"

I swear Satoshi is an idiot.

"Do you want to join us for our morning jog?"

"Sure, why not."

I never expected that running with Mori-senpai could improve my concentration. Normally I could barely handle a block, this time I ran the whole perimeter of the Haninozuka mansion. It was like I had fallen in sync with Mori's rhythm and kept going because of it. It was truly a one of a kind experience.

* * *

The day had passed and we all found ourselves in the host again, this time Haruhi had snuck off again, for the second day in a row, but no one had raised too much alarm over it, yet.

"Oi!" Honey-senpai called as he bounced over to me. "Aren't you excited for summer break Stacy-chan?"

"Um...not really." I said from over top of my camera as I took practice shots of my leg, propped up on the sofa. "Shutter speed looks good." I mumbled.

"Huh? But why not?"

"Because all of you guys probably have places to go and things to see and since I don't have my passport I can't go with you." _Wait, why don't I have my passport? Oh right, right, right. I came here through a rift or something....I didn't fly on a plane and get lost.....Oh joy, the signs that I am taking this lie way too far...._

"Oh yeah.....I forgot that you got lost from your group." Honey said with his finger in his mouth. "Come on Usa-chan, let's go have some cake." And like that Honey walked away from the conversation like it never took place. I walked past Kyoya's computer on my way to the window, setting my camera down next to the laptop to give it some company. I looked out at the courtyard with its rose bushes and statue and pond. Was this really the world I would have to reside to? I reached into the baggie I hand brought and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. It was soft, and thin, and very yummy. Then two sets of arms moved across my shoulders and latched on to me. My eyes shifted from left to right at Hikaru and Kaoru, glaring at them for disturbing my peace. They began to rock from side to side like a metronome with me stuck in the middle.

"So Stacy..." Hikaru started.

"We understand that you and Kyoya are an item..." Kaoru followed.

"But don't you think that you would be happier with us?..."

"I mean we are more fun than Kyoya-senpai..."

"So..."

"What do you say?" They asked in unison in both ears.

"'Uzz of." I said with the cookie still wedged in between my teeth.

"Aw, that's no fun." Hikaru pouted.

"Please princess, can't we play with you?" _As Haruhi would say 'Damn rich people.'_

Hikaru then lifted my chin to face him and bit down on the cookie, bending its soft structure until it separated into two pieces.

"Oh look, you got crumbs on your face." Kaoru pointed out. I recognised the scene instantly. And I did NOT want what was coming next. On instinct I side kicked Hikaru away while I back fisted Kaoru in the chest.

"Ge of!" I said, still holding onto my piece of cookie. Tilting my head back I let the remains fall into my mouth and quickly devoured the morsel before turning my attention back to the Hitachiin twins. "Lay off why don't you? And if you try that again I'll do something worse to 'ya." With that I walked off to leave the two devils to wallow in their shame.

"Wow, I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she knew martial arts." Kaoru commented to his older brother.

"Yeah. But I was hopping to get a reaction of out Kyoya-senpai."

"Me too."

"Epic fail!" I called from across the room as I prowled over to Kyoya who was sitting on one of the loveseats in the clubroom. With the daintiness of a lady and the giddiness of a teenage girl in love I took a seat in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked, un-amused.

"Hikaru and Kaoru just sexually assaulted me so I thought you could protect me." I said innocently as I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled close to his chest.

Kyoya cast his eyes to the far side of the room where the two devils sat, glaring at them from behind the reflection of light on his spectacles and said, "If you two keep bothering her then I'll have to deal with you personally." He said in a matter-of-fact tone that wouldn't normally be used while threatening someone.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki shrieked. Racing over he pulled me away from Kyoya and held me close. "Did those two shady twins hurt you?" He asked as I hung like a rage doll in his arms, annoyed to have been taken away from Kyo-chan. "How dare they treat a flower like you in such a way." Before I could push the Host Club King away Kyoya smacked Tamaki in the face with an open palm sending the fool reeling to the floor.

"Idiot." The Dark Lord said casually, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. As I looked down at Tamaki, Kyoya's arms came around the small of my back and pulled me close as his other hand cupped the side of my face, my hands resting on his strong shoulders. My back tingled from the sensation of his arms resting just above my hips, while my face burned crimson as he leaned in closer. The feeling of fullness came into my heart as we kissed in front of the other hosts. So tender and passionate we were. The harmonised blending of light and darkness. How true and pure our love was. Not even the sun could rival the clarity of the moment.

"Hey get a room you two!" Thing 1 shouted.

"Yeah! Take it outside why don't you!" His brother added. Kyoya and I pulled away, but still holding on to each other.

"You're one to talk." I said curtly.

"You can leave at anytime. You don't have to be here." Kyoya flatly.

"But Kyoya-senpai, you are supposed to be using your time today preparing the next set of picture books to be released." Kaoru pointed out.

"You can't do that if you're making out with Stacy." That comment....it got to me. It was the first time one of their statements actually hurt.

"*Sigh* Fine, fine. Stacy where's your camera?" Kyoya said as he walked away.

"Next to your computer." I said, hiding my hurt feelings.

"I don't see it." I looked over and saw that it was indeed missing.

"What the-? I swore I left it here." I said as I walked over, retracing my steps when something out the window caught my eye. There in the fountain... "No!" I said as I dashed outside.

* * *

With my shoes and socks pulled off and ditched by the side of the pond I wadded in to dig out my camera. The poor thing was completely soaked. No way would it ever be usable again. I flipped open the cover to see if the memory card was still intact. But it was gone. "Where....?" My mind flashed back to before I set my camera down. I had taken the card out to test the shutter speed and lighting of the room. The chip was probably still in my bag.

"I see you found your camera." Kyoya said as he came over to the pond. "Are the pictures still intact?"

"Yeah, the memory card wasn't in when it fell in the water."

"Where do you think it is?"

I couldn't say where it was in case the person responsible was still lurking about. "I'm sure I left it at home today."

"Well that's a relief. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to release the picture books next week.

"Yeah. I guess I should be happy my work is alright. But I'm still peeved that my camera is wrecked.

"I'll buy you a new one by tomorrow."

"Thanks. I wonder who did this."

"That could be your mission for tomorrow. Finding out who has it in for you. And while you're at it, I guess you could look into the drop of customers we've been experiencing for the past month."

"Got it." I said as I nodded my head. Kyoya extended his hand out to me and aided me in getting out of the pond. "Thanks."

* * *

Yuka Amoni started at us in rage from behind the rose bushes. Why did that stupid girl have to leave the memory chip at home today? If the card had been lost then she would have been fired as the photographer and then she would have Kyoya all to herself. _Stupid, stupid Stacy!!! GAHH!! Kyoya is mine!! Get your own boyfriend._

* * *

As Kyoya led me back to the club room I could feel negative energy in the air. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Once in the safety of the room I dug through my book bag and pulled out the memory chip and handed it to Kyoya.

"Didn't you say you left this at home?"

"Yes, just in case our friend was listening in on us. It's really been here the whole time."

"I see."

"Good luck with the picture books Kyoya." I said as I hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said delicately in his ear.

"Bye." He said as we kissed good-bye for the evening. I floated down the hall away from the club room, feet feeling like they would never touch ground again. When I rounded the corned I was stopped by a girl.

"You." She said.

"What? What about me?" I said in surprise when my bubble popped.

"Stay away from Kyoya. Okay? He's mine." She said sternly. I knew better then to argue that I was with Kyoya, not her, so I held my tongue.

"Alright. But you do know he's in a Host Club right? He's going to be seeing all sorts of other women other." _Good, that should distract her from me and make her go after the others._

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. It's you who seems to always have her hands all over my beloved Kyoya. So just stay away from him okay?" She said before walking off.

_What a prep.... But I guess even rich schools have preppy people too, even if their is no need to be one. I mean it's not like she's any better then the other girls. But man is she geocentric!*** Well too bad. I'm not giving up Kyoya without a fight!_

_

* * *

_

_*In Japan hotel owners are usually concered when a traveler from outside the country comes to stay at a hotel and will sometimes say that they have no rooms so that the Japanese guests will not be disturebed by and ignorate traveler._

**Will Ferguson is a Canadian writer who lived in japan for several years teaching Engligh and is knew for hicthiking from the south end to the north end-unsuccessfull due to a snowstorm stopping him near the every end of it all.

***I call people who are selfcentered 'Geocentric people' because 'Geocentric' is the original way the univers was seen by humans, in their minds, because they thought everything revolves around them. So people who think that the world revolves around them are called 'Geocentric'. My sister is one sometimes.....

I hope that you all enjoied this chapter and I hope that you all stick around for the next one! **Please review!!!!**

* * *


	14. What world am I in anyways?

I'm back with another chapter1 Please tell me what you think of it!! Also i have a new poll so please go see that!

**Still own nothing!!!!**

* * *

Yasuchika watched quietly, munching away at his toast as I scrabbled around trying to get my things together while attempting to get my breakfast down the hatch all at the same time. I had to get to school early today so I could find the perpetrator of my Camera's untimely death, and the reason why so many of the Host Clubs best clients were no longer coming.

"You don't seem to have your act together." The boy scoffed, voice iced.

"I do so have my act together! It's just that _someone _spread all my stuff around the house this morning."

"Wasn't me."

_Oh! It was TOTALLY you, you snot nosed brat!! _"Gah...I don't have time to argue, I have to get to school!"

"Here's your notebook." Chika held it out as I ran past him, grabbing it and trusting it into my bag. "And......" The kid held out my new camera that Kyoya dropped off last night but I was already half way out the door before I noticed it. "You're camera!" He called, trying to get my attention. Pulling a U-y I grabbed it before mumbling "Thank you." I glanced at my watch, "Okay now I'm really late."

Yasuchika kept staring as the girl dashed out of the door and headed off to school.

".................Idiot. I wonder if she knows she's a whole hour early."

* * *

"Why Miss Stacy what are you doing here so early?" Nekozawa asked at I walked the mostly empty halls of the school.

"I-I-I...I thought I should...well...um...what time is it?"

"It's only seven fifteen."

"Dang. I have to wait awhile before Kyoya gets here."

"Well since you're here why don't I show you the black magic club? We meet everyday before and after school."

"Fine, seeing as how I got nothing better to do." I grumbled.

* * *

In the basement of the north wing,

Deep in the farthest reaches of the hall

Behind the doors you will find

The Black Magic Club.

"Welcome!" I was greeted by a very creepy, gothic group of kids, three boys with shaggy hair and Reiko Kanazuki all wearing necromantic finery consisting of black clothes with black or red ribbons and some shirts had lace detailing while others were plainer (See chapter one of issue 10 for reference).

"So...we see that you recruited your cousin for the Club Mr. President." The boy in the plain black suit said.

"I'm not 'recruited'. I'm just visiting."

"Stacy, allow me to introduce the Black Magic Club. This is Yu* Chibin," Neko held his hand out to the boy who just spoke, "And his brother Kuroy." The member holding a candle stick in his hand looked at me with a creepy smile on his face. Both of them had greasy brown hair with a green tinge that dangled in their eyes. They looked to be a few years apart and I doubted they'd be like the twins. "And over here is Akaicho Zugaikotsu." He was the tallest and had hair like Tamaki but the coloring was a bloody auburn instead of brownish blond, and was holding a skull.

"It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance." He said, in a dark but refined voice.

"And I am sure you have met Kanazuki before, correct?"

"Yes, she visits Honey at the Host Club." I looked over at the solitary girl in the room, her gothic Lolita feature were set off by her dress, long black with pure white lace. She looked dazzling. Even with black lipstick adorning her thin lips she looked more angelic then demonic.

"Here," Akaicho held out a black rose to me. "A black rose for a dark soul."

"Thanks." I solemnly said looking him in the eye. _Who did he think he was anyways? The Tamaki of the Black Magic Club? _I felt something on my shoulder and found Belzenef sitting there.

"So Stacy, will you be going us for the morning tarot card readings?"

"Na, I've dallied long enough, I promised Kyoya I'd look into something for him. I better get going now." I turned to the door, the rose still in my clutches. "C'ya!" I called.

* * *

Last night Kyoya had texted me to meet him in the club room at seven forty-five this morning and I intended to be there.

"Good morning Kyoya!" I said when I saw him sitting at a table, typing away at his laptop. But instead of responding he held out a one inch binder while still typing with one hand.

"Uh, what's this?"

"It is a list of the clients who have discontinued their membership with the club in the last month. It should be of use to you."

"Thanks..."_ Kyoya you're being really cold today...._

"Also I've asked Renge to give you a hand for the day, but she will only be available after school is let out."

"Okay Kyoya. I'll get right on this. I guess I'll see ya later I guess." I turned on the spot and headed to the door.

"One more thing."

I turned to see Kyoya standing behind me.

"Good luck." He whispered softly as pressed his lips to mine.

_Mmm...Maybe Kyoya wasn't going to be so cold today..._

* * *

I sat by the stairs that led to the third music room, looking up at the chandelier whose light covered the mural on the ceiling. Class was going to start soon so I would have to wait until after lunch to do some real snooping. Thank gosh it was Saturday or I'd be here until six p.m. Exhausted I let out a sigh, wondering how I was going to get to the bottom of the two mysteries. I had no doubt that that Yuka girl was the person for tossing my camera in the pond but why were the customers canceling their membership? It was then that I saw a girl with short, wispy dark hair come up the stairs. I recognized her immediately; she was Miss Sakurazuka, one of Haruhi's regulars, and one of the girls who had stopped coming. I slid off the widow seat and scurried over to her.

"Hey. Miss Sakurazuka, please wait." She stopped in her tracks and looked over at me.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and girly, like every other girl's at this school.

"Um, hi, I'm the Host Club's Photographer, Stacy." I said, introducing myself.

"Ah yes, I've seen you around the Club room with your camera. What is it?"

"I was wondering why you don't come by anymore. In fact, lots of girls don't come by anymore. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

The girl looked down at her shoes. "I don't know if I should say."

"If you know something I'd love to hear it. At the rate this are going it looks like the Host Club won't be able to stay open if the customers keep disappearing like this."

"I know." She said sadly. "But..." Tears began to well up and I knew something was wrong.

"Hey, it's okay." I said, touching her shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me anything that's fine, I'll talk to someone else. I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her. I hated seeing people cry like this, it gets me all chocked up too.

"No. I want to help the Host Club."

"Alright then. So could you tell me why the girls stop coming?" I asked as I released her.

"Do you know Yuka Amoni?"

"Yes."

"She is convinced that Kyoya is in love with her and is threatening the other girls who go to the Host Club just so she can have Kyoya to herself."

"But all the Hosts have lost customers, not just Kyoya."

"Yes, but she wants him completely to herself, even if the others are not interested in him, she wants to Host Club to cater to her imagined love life with Kyoya."

I let the information sink in, forcing myself to stay calm. "How....how is she threatening the other girls?"

"Well some of the girls have parents who wouldn't like to know their daughter is at a Host Club, some of the girls' parents have companies which her brother and father have investments in. And some girls are just plain scared of her."

"I see."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to get her banned from the Host Club so that you and the others can come back."

"Really?"

"Yep! Besides, I think Haruhi is missing his guests."

"He is?!" Her eye lit up and she looked like she was going to float away on a cloud when the bell for class rang. "Oh! I'm going to be late! Bye-bye!" She called as she ran down that hall.

"Well she perked up fast."

* * *

The rest of the morning went by without much to remember it by. With really nothing to show for my work I headed to the Host Club.

"Welcome!" They greeted.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me, but in the room was two Lloyd Irvings with their red jackets and spiky brown hair, both wielding twin swords, very tall Kratos Aurion in his purple spandex outfit, auburn hair defying gravity with spikes with a very short Genis Sage in his blue shorts and T-shirt with his white hair hand in his face on his shoulders, an energetic Raine Sage with her white hair and orange jacket hung at her knees disusing character popularity with Richter Abend in his purple jacket and long red hair while Zelos Wilder, sporting his pink vest that hung to his knees as well with blood red hair the dangled over his shoulders, sitting in the middle of the group in Tamaki's chair.

"Did I get transported into the wrong world?"

"Welcome my darling hunny." Zelos said as he walked over to me. "What brings you to the Host Club today?"

"Stay back you unfaithful chosen!" I ordered pushing him away. As Zelos stumbled to the floor he called out to Richter,

"Kyoya! You said that Zelos was one of the most popular characters!"

"He is." Richter stated.

"Then why is Stacy so upset!?" He shouted once he jumped to his feet and was now invading Richter's personal space.

"It appears she is not a fan of Zelos." I should have said something but I was still in shock.

"Hello~?" The Lloyds waved their hands in my face. "Is someone home?"

Genis came over to going to fun too. "Stacy-chan? Are you okay?"

Like a robot in need of oiling my head cranked over to look at Genis.

"You're so cute Genis!" I squealed, picking up the kid and giving his a monster of a bear hug. "You are just the most adorable thing ever~!"

Professor Raine Sage came over to my side. "So I take it you like our cosplay choice for today?"

I grabbed both of her hands, "I cannot thank you enough for the cosplay idea you had. Thank you."

"So you know what Tales of Symphonia* is?" The Lloyds asked.

"Of course I do Hikaru and Kaoru! It's my favorite game in the whole wide world!!"

"Funny, 'cuz we've never heard of it."

"WHAT!?" Both Renge and I shouted. "How could not have heard of it?!"

"Because we haven't."

The two of us stuck out our tongues in defeat.

"So Stacy," Renge turned to me, "Who is you're favorite Character? I bet its Kratos, or maybe Richter?"

"No...." I said simply. "I like Regal Bryant best!" I squealed with hearts in my eyes.

"Why Regal? He's a loser..."

"DON'T INSULT REGAL!!" I shouted turning into a medusa like Renge normally does. Of course Renge wasn't fazed by this.

"Okay, so you're a Regal otaku. You have such weird taste in men. Now Richter on the other hand..." I could tell where this was going so I slipped away while she was distracted.

"Hey Kyoya, why are you guys doing a Tales of Symphonia cosplay anyways?"

"Because Renge knew it was popular and thought we should give it a try. By the way, are you going to be in costume?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to be Collette, or Sheena, or--"

"I wanna be Alice." The name Alice brought Tamaki over to us.

"But Alice is so mean; wouldn't you rather be the angel Colette?" The _unfaithful** _chosen asked.

"No. I want to be Alice. I have stuff in common with her." A smirk came over my face. "Besides..." My voice was higher pitched and sadistic, "I can mimic her perfectly."

"Wow, you're good at that!" Renge applauded.

"Why thank you Raerae***." I said, still mimicking the sadist's voice. "Now if you don't mind I have to talk to Richter." I let out a fake, evil giggle at the end.

"Very well, then follow me." Kyoya said in his best Richter impression, which honestly was really good.

* * *

"So you think that Yuka Amoni is threatening the other girls so that she can have me to herself?" Kyoya asked as I changed into an Alice costume.

"Well that's what Miss Sakurazuka said, but I haven't been able to talk to anyone else yet, so that might not be the case."

"I see."

I came out of the changing room and drew Kyoya's attention immediately.

"You were right when you said you'd make a good Alice." I had on a cream colored tube top with matching jacket and shorts on, and held a flimsy whip-like rapier in my hand, bouncing it off my free hand.

"Lets see what the other's think." I was back to copying Alice's voice.

"Wow, Stacy looks super cute like Alice-chan!" Honey gushed.

"Hmph..." Mori said, adopting Kratos' catch-phrase for the day.

"Well now my Lady Alice," Tamaki came over while still acting as Zelos. "perhaps we should show these people what true romance is about."

I took a large step back and slid behind Kyoya.

"Okay Tamaki you can stop acting like Zelos, you're giving me the creeps."

"Oh, by the way, where are the twins?" Kyoya asked.

"They left to go find Haruhi, she hasn't been coming to the host club for the past few days." Renge explained.

"Then I propose that we look into this, men!" Tamaki said, braking character and turning back into his old self.

"Stacy," Kyoya turned to me, "I'll be back later once we looked into the deal with Haruhi, I expect you and Renge to do some investigating while I'm gone, got it?"

"Right!" I said nodding.

"So does this mean with have to change out of our costume?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kyoya said. "Well have to reschedule our guests for after summer holidays."

"We'd better get changed then." I said, disappointed that we wouldn't be doing a Tales of Symphonia cosplay that day. It really would have been fun.

* * *

Renge and I peeked around the corner, holding a magnifying glass in our hands with a couple of Sherlock Holmes hats placed on our heads.

"So Renge, I'll check out Yuka to see if she is really trying to win over Kyoya and you'll see if any other girls have been threatened. Got it?"

"Got it!" She nodded before we took off down opposite ends of the hall, ready to expose the truth.

* * *

A few hours later, of Renge investigating and me getting lost in the school, we met up again and discussed Renge's findings. She had talked to Miss Kurakano, another of Haruhi's regulars and some of Kyoya's best customers. Apparently they had all received threats similar to what Miss Sakurazuka got. Now all we had to do was find the girl responsible; Yuka Amoni.

"How are we going to find her in a building this big?" I asked.

"Easy, we split up!" Renge announced.

"But it's so big..."

"Don't worry I have people helping us!"

"Who?"

"_How good to see you again Stacy." _Nekozawa-senpai said as he came up behind me with the rest of the Black Magic Club following behind him, all wearing their cloaks.

"Oh...so you guys are helping us. Well thanks...I guess."

"Alright people, let's split us and look for Yuka Amoni!" Renge ordered. And just like that they all took off, leaving me to stand by myself in the middle of the hallway without a clue as to where I should begin looking. I don't know why, but after twenty minutes of wandering around I found myself trailing up the stairs leading to the west wing swimming pool. It was strange, I knew that I wasn't going to find Yuka there, but yet I could feel that something was leading me there. It was almost like I was in a trance, that all of this wasn't really happening. That it was all just a dream. But there, by the side of the pool, admiring her own reflection was her. The girl with green eyes and long brown hair. Yuka.

"You." I said as I approached her.

She stood up to look at who would disturb her time to herself. "What do you want?"

"It was you who threw my camera in the pond and your the one responsible for the Host Club's customer decline."

"W-what are you talking about?" She said frantically.

"Give it up! I know it was you! You approached me right after I found my camera in the pond and all the girls say that you've been harassing them with threats to leave the Host Club!"

"So...you are smarter then you look. But I'm not going to let you have Kyoya! I love him!"

"I love him too! And I'm not going to let you control him out of your petty desires!" I crossed over to her, raging inside like a typhoon.

"But you're just a commoner! No way would you ever fit into Kyoya's world!" She yelled in my face.

"That maybe, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. If I don't fit in as I stand now, then I'll change myself so that I will fit. I'd do anything for Kyoya. Anything if it means I can have a minute with him!" I yelled back, holding my ground.

"Look at you, you're all fired up over this." She said softly. "Maybe you should..." Her hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "Go for a swim!" With that she tossed me towards the pool. I started to fall back, ready to hit water when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to solid ground. In a second I found myself cradled next to Kyoya, his left arm wrapped around me protectively, keeping close to his chest.

"Kyoya!" Yuka wailed. "Why~!?"

"Yuka, I cannot let you hurt Stacy. You have to understand that my job as a Host is second to my affections to her, so any treatment you have received from me was merely a mandate."

"What?"

"It is Stacy that I truly love, if you cannot understand that then please don't come back to the Host Club."

"But Kyoya! You were always so nice to me!"

"As I said before it is my job as a Host to entertain you while you visit, but it does not mean that I have any real affections for you."

"But Kyoya..." Yuka's green eyes began to fill with tears and she started to sniffle. But Kyoya had no patience for her. Instead he held his hand out in front of him.

"Just stop already. You've become too much of a nuisance for me to deal with anymore."

"I hate you Kyoya!" Yuka cried out as she took off for the stairs, tears streaming down her face, leaving a trail behind her.

I looked up Kyoya who was still holding onto me tightly, my face as red as the roses that had bloomed on the bushes nearby.

"Kyoya..." I said quietly, trying to gather word to speak.

"Well this is a set back, surely she is going to tell her brother about all of this and he may use the shares he has in the Ohtori Group to use. It seems you have caused me a bit of trouble by going after her like that." I felt a knife plunge into my heart at his words.

_Ouch, that was harsh Kyoya, even for you_.

"But..."

I looked up at him. Affection visible in my eyes.

"I suppose I was rather tired of having to deal with her all the time and her brother is too professional to listen to her little sister's petty cries, so it seems no real damage is done." I looked up at him in shock. Was I just saved from his wrath?

"I suppose we should head back inside. It looks like it might rain soon."

"Sure." I muttered, still feeling like I was dreaming. Kyoya guided me to the top of the stairs, his arm around the small of my back before turning to kiss me and left me standing in my place. _Did that...just happen? _My brain finally started up again and I realized that I was standing here like a twit while Kyoya was getting away!

"H-hey Kyoya!" I called after him, "wait for me!" following him down the stairs. I hurried after him, but once I got to the bottom I couldn't see Kyoya anywhere. I headed down the hall wondering how he could disappear like that when a hand came out behind a pillar and pulled me off to the side. It was my love, playing a trick on me.

"So..." He said slyly, "Do really mean what you said to Yuka. When you said you'd do anything for me?"

I went bright red again. "W-well y-y-yeah. I-I-I g-guess."

"Good." Kyoya said as he leaned in close. So close all I could see were his eyes. I waited for him to kiss me, but he pulled back instead, let go of me and walked off. He was teasing me!

"Kyoya." I said crossly as I went after him. But he didn't stop. He just kept walking down the hall, probably with a smirk on his face. I dashed around in front of him and lopped my arms around his neck. "You are such a jerk." I said playfully.

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes." I sad sweetly. "But I still love you." I added as I pushed up onto my tip-toes and closed the gap between us, bringing my lips to his and kissed him myself. It felt nice to that once for myself. All this time I had spent with him, he'd kiss me, but now it was my turn to kiss him, and it felt good. Once satisfied I pulled away and left him to stand there like the idiot for once.

* * *

Kyoya watched as Stacy walked away with a new spring in her step. It took him long enough but he finally got her to act on her emotions by herself. He liked that she was getting more assertive with her love, he liked it a lot.

* * *

*Tales of Symphonia is my favorite game ever and you can check out the characters by looking Tales Of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (the sequel) to get an idea of what most of the character (but not Kratos) look like.

**The _unfaithful _chosen is a referance to what I call Zelos in my other fic 'Fallen Insert'

***Alice has a habit of giving people she likes (or dislikes) nicknames and refers to them only by said nickname.

Well I hoped you like this one and please go to my profile to check out my poll, and **BTW** Raine and Genis are not mother and child, they are brother and sister.

C'ya!!!


	15. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?

Hey, just wanted to give a shout-out to my friend Liz from Mori and the Mouse princes, who turned 14 the week this was posted! Happy Birthday Liz!!

**Don't own what I don't own...**

------------------------  
I stood alone in the Dojo. My uniform draped over my body and properly tied, but for no one but myself. Afternoon training was done now. I had stayed at school for too long to do any training with Honey, so I would have to see to my own training. In horse riding I stood before the sandbag, punching the guts out of it, but every so often the energy I unleashed onto the bag would back lash and swing the sack of sand back at me. I needed someone to hold it for me.

"What are you doing?" A critical young voice said. I looked across the empty room and saw Yasuchika in the doorway, casting his shadow towards me.

"Training."

"You'll never get any proper training done by yourself." He turned ready to leave when I called,

"What if you helped me?"

Chika stopped in mid stride as if insulted by my request. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you said it yourself, I need someone to help me train, so why not you?"

"Do you think I'd help someone like you to become a better fighter?"

"You'd help Honey, and he's your rival."

"You don't understand." His voice turned to ice. Bitter and cold like an uncaring blizzard.

"I do. I have two siblings who also study the same martial art as me. And I know what it's like to respect them so much, but no matter how hard you try," I thought back to all the fights I had against my siblings. My sister was so talented and my brother, I always had a hard time fighting him, he was my little brother and I hated hurting him. "You always are just a short compared to them. And it's frustrating. You want to stand next to them, but it always feels like it's just out of your reach."

"You're brother and sister train too."

"Yeah. And they are so much better then me, I don't think I'll ever meet them as their equal."

"I still don't see why I should help you."

"Because, even if you are not Honey's equal, at lest you never have any doubt that he loves you and respects you. Not like me. My brother and sister have no respect for me and their sister or a martial artist. I'm envious you, Yasuchika."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even though your brother is so different from you and you constantly say that you don't like him, he still loves you. But for me...no matter how nice I am to my siblings, I'm just a dog to them. To them...I'm nothing."

"You think that I'm lucky? That even though my brother is alien to me I should be satisfied with him loving me?"

"Yes. Because I am so different from my siblings and they don't like that about me. Honey doesn't care if you are different from him, he is happy to have you for a brother. You must be a great little brother if he feels that way."

"You think...I'm great?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?"

Chika's eye dropped to his feet. "Do you want me to hold the sand bag for you?"

I cracked a smile at his offer. I had finally appealed to his soul. He finally understands that I know what it's like to be him. Maybe now we can get along.

---------------

"Where are you off to Honey?" I asked then next morning at breakfast.

"Haruhi's new friend Mei wants to spend the day with us!"

"W-when did you meet Mei?"

"When we followed Haruhi yesterday and found her with Mei."

"I see, so that's why you guys didn't come back. So what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Stacy~!"

"Ah!" I jumped out of my chair when I heard Hana's voice coo to me. "What is it?" I looked over my shoulder to the woman.

"We get to go shopping today!! Won't that be fun?!"

"Yeah. Sure..." I was a little out of breath from having my heart restarted. "What time we leaving?"

"Now!" She grabbed me and dragged me off to the car.

_Wait!!! What about breakfast!?!? NOO~!!!!_

-----------------

That evening I collapsed on my bed with Honey sitting on a chair.

"That was brutal." I moaned.

"Really?" The Lolita boy asked, munching on a piece of cake with Usa-chan dangling from his arm.

"Yeah. I had no idea 'power-shopping' would take so much energy...Ah.....So how was your day with Mae?"

"It's Mei."

"Yeah, whatever how was your day?"

"Great! We rode the train all around the tracks, and then we went to Sugamo and had anmisu and senbei and shaved ice and dango and....."

I could tell I made the mistake of asking him who his day was....I just dug myself my own grave...

"Oh! And Kyo-chan wanted me to give you something!"

"Kyoya...wanted to give me something?" I started blushing and fidgeting. Somehow the thought of Kyoya was enough to revive me.

"One second." Honey scurried out and came back a few minutes with a small souvenir bag in his hands. "This is for you."

I took the bag from Honey and stuck my hand. It brushed against something soft and fuzzy. I wrapped my fingers around the fluffy object and pulled it out of the bag. Once in the light I saw that it was the cutest grey kitten stuffy ever!

"Awww~! Its soo~ cute~!"

"I helped Kyo-chan pick it out!"

"Its adorable! I love it!"

"I'm going to get more cake now. Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" I snuggled the toy kitty. It was so cute. Wait...this was _too_ cute. I could see Tamaki giving someone this, but Kyoya...I made a grab for the bag the toy came in. There had to be more than just this. Inside, there was an envelope pushed up against the side; with the toy in there you would have never seen it. When I too it out I could see it was addressed to me. Kyoya even had it sealed. What ever it was it must have been important. I grabbed a pair of scissors and ran them along the top of the envelope, careful not to cut the contents of the package. It was a picture, but of what? There really is only one way to find out...I slipped it out and gasped at the photo.

There, sitting in a chair shirtless, without his glasses hiding his eyes was Kyoya. _Who dose he think he is? Sending me pictures of him like that!?_ If there had ever been a moment in my life where I _should _have had a nose bleed, this would be it. I examined the picture further. Kyoya's hair was messy and hanging in front of eyes, which where giving a subtle death glare to the camera. Dang he was sexy...

My face burned a deeper shade of red than before. I didn't know what I should think, or even do for that matter. Well, since I_ did _have the whole evening to myself _and _Kyoya was nice enough to send me this picture of him, there was probably no harm in letting my eyes feast on Kyoya sexiness. At lest, for tonight that is....

_I am such a devil...._

---------------

Kyoya sat next to the 100 yen store, right next to the tracks where the old bullet train would be taking Stacy away from the large modern station to the old one in the former samurai village. What had once been the perfect place to hid from enemy assault, wedged between the Pacific Ocean and a mountain range, had become a tourist town featuring the Great Buddha, a number of sweet shops and several Buddhist shrines. Well Tamaki and the other took Mei to an arcade this would be the perfect time to take Stay out on a real date for just the two of them.

---------------

I thought back to what all happened this morning. Satoshi and Yasuchika dragged me out of the house as soon as I got dressed and rushed me off to the train station. After a long and boring ride to God-knows-where they shoved me onto another train that was totally rundown and ditched me! Where the devil was I anyways!? I swear...I'm going to kill someone by the end of the day....

---------------

Kyoya continued to scan the crowd of people who where all getting off the train. One of them had to be Stacy; this was the time that Kyoya arranged for her to be dropped off in Kamakura by Mori and Honey's younger brothers, but where was she? A flash of bland hair drew his eyes. It was Stacy!

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" Stacy said as she emerged from the crowd.

Kyoya looked at what she was wearing. She had on a pink tube top with black plaid and a black skirt that came down to her knees with matching flat black shoes that also had pink plaid on them. Around her neck was a long plain pink scarf with a cross on the end that dangled down in front of her fine frame. Two barrettes pulled her hair back from her face, but her long bangs which had been parted on the other side where allowed to fall free. Stacy was really cute in that outfit. Cute but uncomfortable. She looked so embarrassed while she held a black leather purse behind her back as she blushed profusely.

---------------

As embarrassed as I was, I could retract my gaze from Kyoya. He was so handsome in that black vest, the same one he had on when he kissed me for the first time. But I just wished he would answer my question. I had no idea where I was and what was going on. Wasn't Kyoya hanging out with the Host Club this week? I had gotten a call from Haruhi that that's what they were going to be doing during summer break. So why was Kyoya here? But I guess this explains why Hana mad such a fuss about me wearing a skirt today. Why did she have to be so forceful? I would be so much happier if I could have just come in jeans or something....

"I take it you're piecing the situation together now." Kyoya's voice broke my concentration.

"Well sort of. But I'm not sure if my mind wants to give me the real answer just yet."

"You mean the fact that this is a date?"

I nodded. This day could either add years to my life or shave them right off.....

"Well I hope it has more to do with the shock of how you got here and not the idea of going out with me. That would be quite rude otherwise." Kyoya said coolly.

"What no. Wait....I don't even know what say anymore." I hung my head in confusion. Kyoya had me gotten all turned around with one line. How is that possible? Oh wait this is me we're talking about. I swear if my head wasn't attached to my body...

"Then how about 'yes'?" I brought my eyes back up to him.

"'Yes'?"

"To going on a date with me."

"O-okay..." My face reddened again. Why did Kyoya have to be so good at making me feel weak? But wait...what if it wasn't Kyoya making me feel so weak. What if it was just me, flirting with Kyoya in my own way. It could be possible. I mean I this was my first time ever having a boyfriend, let along having a relationship with a guy that extended past friendship. _Oh my gosh! This is going to be my first time ever on a real date ever!! What am I going to do!?!?!?_

Sorry guys!!! I had planed this to be so much longer, but when I was half way done I remebered that I still had a paper to write for social so I had to cut it short!!! I'M SOO SORRY!!!!!! Gomensai! Please forgive me~!!!! I will do better with the next chapter~!


	16. The Snuggle Bunny song!

I'm sorry that the last chapter was such a flop!!!! But I'm here to make it up to you all. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY LACK OF ORGANIZATION FROM TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!!!!

Also the information I gathered for this chapter is from first hand experience from me. If I get something wrong, then it's my lack of memory doing me in....

**Bisco owns this stuff...I don't....**

* * *

"Um...Kyoya...not that I'd ever complain about going on a date with you...but why couldn't you have told that you wanted to take me out?"

"Because if I had contacted you directly then my father would have found out and that could have led to a discrepancy between us."

"Oh so dating me is a way for you to go behind your father's back."

"No. The fact that I get to go behind my father's back is an unexpected bonus of going out with you."

_Kyoya is a really complicated person...._"So where are we anyways?"

"Kamakura."

"Never heard of it."

"Really?"

"Yep. When we studies Japan in seventh grade this...would you call it a town or a city? Anyways, it never came up. The only place we really talked about was Tokyo."

"I see. Did it have anything to do with that retched samurai move Tom Cruise was in?"

_Dang...he's on to me. _"No...What would make you think that?" _Please don't read my mind. Please don't read my mind. Please don't read my mind._

Kyoya didn't answer, but rather he arched his eye brow in skepticism and walked down the street.

"Hey." I followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To a Dango store. It should be nearby." Kyoya scanned the area and soon located the building. It didn't have a door; you could just walk right in, order and sit down. The counter and showcase where on the left and all the stalls were to the right. It was so cute and quaint I just loved it. The place wasn't too crowded...by Japanese standards that is. Kyoya stood next to the showcase and motioned for me to come over. Dango appeared to be those round balls that everyone was eating in those animes I watched as a kid, like Sailor Moon. There were so many different flavors. BBQ, teriyaki, honey, soy, teppanyaki, there were even green ones with green tea flavoring. I wonder what kind Anko from Naruto would like best. They kind of looked like round marshmallows dipped in different colored sauces.

"Are you going to choose or do I have to do it for you?" Kyoya urged making me jump on the inside. I'd forgotten that Kyoya was here too.

"I'll try...the teriyaki flavor." The shop owner handed us a skewer with four balls on it and Kyoya in turn handed him the amount of yen due for the snack. As we walked down the street Kyoya spoke up, "This type of Dango is Mitarashi dango and it comes in the most flavors, but most people prefer Anko Dango or 'An-Dango.'"

"Kyoya...did you learn all that from Tamaki?"

"Yes. I picked it up the last time I came here with him."

"You came here with Tamaki?"

"Yes that was back when we first met and he wanted to see the great Buddha." Kyoya looked at me from the corner of his eye. "So are you going to try it?"

"It almost looks too good to eat."

"Just try it already."

_Well someone is being pushy today...._I held it up to my mouth and pulled off one with my teeth before chewing it. But it wasn't until the ball was in my mouth did I notice how sweet it was. It wasn't like sugar sweet, but it was enough to make my gag inside. I hid my expression behind my free hand, stunned that Kyoya got me to eat something like that. I couldn't even tell if I liked it or not from the shock of its sweetness.

"What? Too sweet?" Kyoya mocked from behind a smirk that grew across his face.

"You devil, you knew how sweet these were didn't you?" I growled. Kyoya was in for it now!

Kyoya large hand then came out and wrapped around my left hand, which was holding the dango skewer and pulled it towards his mouth and savagely bit off the second one. "Tastes fine to me." He said as he chewed it.

"I thought you hated sweets..." I pointed out, with Kyoya still holding my hand

"It's not that I hate sweets, it's just that I prefer not to eat them often. But I guess I could make an exception for today." Just as he swallowed the last one he went after the third super sweet orb. Kyoya was so cute when he was eating, I almost forgot to ask him if he could let go of my hand.

"Are you going to hold my hand like this all day?" I playfully asked. Silently Kyoya kept the stick pinched between his thumb and index finger but uncurled the rest of his hand to allow mine to go free. My hand felt all tingly from Kyoya holding it. I like that feeling, I wanted it to last for the rest of the day. Kyoya ripped off the last one and tossed the stick into a garbage can. He was so...unlike himself today. But I guess the side of him that he normally shows is for appearances. Did this mean that he didn't care what I thought about him? Or did it mean that he was comfortable enough around me to be himself. _Kyoya is a really complex guy._ I was so lost in my figuring that I almost left Kyoya alone in the middle of the road when he stopped in front of a second shop.

"What is it?" Without pulling his eyes from the shop's display case Kyoya simple asked,

"Have you ever tried Taiyaki?"

"Come again...?"

"Taiyaki, it's a fish shaped cake that usually have a red bean paste for a filling, but it appears they have other flavors." I looked over at the shop in question. The display case was the width of the shop and was facing towards the open ally. In it was hundreds of those fish shaped cakes that I had seen on Zach Bell and Naruto and other animes. So this was the legendary fish cake......

"This isn't going to be like the Dango where I unknowingly bit into it and it almost kills me with sweetness, is it?"

"Taiyaki isn't sweet per se, but they do have a good flavor."

"All right, but I'm trusting you Kyoya."

We ordered two different Taiyaki. I got a more modern filling in mine, whipped cream and some type of chocolate flavored red bean paste. It wasn't like it tasted anything like chocolate or even like coffee, but it did remind me of chocolate is some weird way. It was like eating a waffle sandwich with whipped cream and red bean paste reminiscent of chocolate. Ha!

Kyoya got something more traditional and just had regular red bean paste in his. I tried a bit of his and it was really good, but I like mine better. It was hard to eat it and not have the filling pour out under the pressure of each bite. But I relished the challenge! I made a note to myself to got back and buy a whole week's worth of the stuff before leaving! _But that would cost a _lot_......I guess Kyoya will have to buy them for me!!!_

Kyoya soon lead me down a different ally. All the streets were lined with shops in this area of the city and it still had the rustic feel to it. It was so beautiful. I couldn't believe that this was what some people in Japan got to call home.

"Have you ever tried crepes?" I looked up at Kyoya like he had just spoken German or Russian or...French!

"Crepes.....?" What was he talking about? What ever it was it didn't sound very Japanese.

"Oh, you haven't heard of them. I figured since Canada was part French crepes would be known through out your country, but I guess not."

"Well I'm sure that they are over in the east, that's where most of the French culture really is."

"Well there are big in Japan so if you ever wanted to try them..."

"Okay! Let's go!" I really wanted to know more about these 'crepes.' They sounded good, being French and all. Kyoya grinned and pulled me towards a small shop with a window on the left side of the door, where a young woman was working on something, she was most likely making crepes for customers. Kyoya held the door open for and followed inside. There was a small counter with a cash register to the left and a row of chairs along a wall of an empty room.

"Konnichiwa. What would you like?" And old, withered woman said from behind the counter. Kyoya handed me a menu from beside the cash register to look at the different fillings. They all looked and sounded so good. Strawberry and chocolate, strawberry and cream, strawberry, chocolate and cream. The menu continued to have flavors like this from top to bottom.

"I'll take lemon custard." Kyoya ordered coolly.

"I guess I'll try banana cream, custard." It sounded like something yummy. The girl over by the window went to work swiftly and silently. Since we were the only ones inside the creperie we stood by and watched the woman take the thin pancake-like pastry bread and spread the filling on the middle of it. She then folded it so it was like an open fan and handed it to Kyoya and went strait to work on mine, following the same process. Once mine was delivered to me Kyoya paid the old woman and we walked outside to enjoy our snack in the sunshine. I took a bite, knowing that the French dessert wouldn't be like the Japanese sweets we had earlier. It was sooo good. It was sweet, and creamy, and you could really taste the bananas and custard. It was the best dessert I had ever had.

"It's so good~!"

Kyoya ignored my outburst and went on ripping apart the crepe with his teeth to eat it. Unhappy with the response I got I took another bite of mine, thinking to myself, _Kyoya is a really complicated person....How many times have I said that today?_ As we walked past a store selling all sorts of items and knick-knacks and random stuff I noticed a little bag of what looked like candy done up to look like a bouquet of flowers. I stopped and looked at the different colors of candies. Some were yellow and green, some blue and purple, others pink and purple. It was so cute, there was even a paper left tied to the bag to make it look more like flowers.

"Hey Kyoya."

Kyoya, who had kept walking without me turn around and retraced his steps to me. "What is it?"

I picked up a bag with pink and purple candies and showed it to him. "What's this?" I felt like I had seen these somewhere before. Maybe these were toss candy things from Hamtaro! But I could have sworn hey looked like a gummy treat instead of rock candy on TV.

"Those? They're konpeito. It's a sugar type of candy and they were all the rage a few years ago."

"I see. I'll take them!" I told the shop keeper, pulling my money out of my purse.

Kyoya and I were walking down the main street now after going down all the side streets to get to the sweet shops we had visited. A store to my right had an impressive display of swords and Kunai (throwing knives) and Shuriken (throwing stars). But I noticed on the other side of the display window, there were tons of medieval weapons and armor and such from Europe.

"Odd, why would European weapons be showcased here?" I questioned.

"They are for tourists." Kyoya answered. "Since most people who go traveling within Japan can't afford to go out of the country some places sell pieces like this because of their uniqueness."

"I see. But that doesn't change the fact that it's weird seeing European armor and weapons in Japan." A cold brush of wind swept past me, reminding myself that I was in just a tube top and a skirt. "Did you feel that?"

Kyoya nodded while he looked towards the sky. The clear blue skies had become grey and cloudy, like it was going to rain.

"When do you think the storm will hit?" I asked.

"From the looks of things it should hold off until this evening."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, there's one more place I want to show you."

Kyoya and I weaved through the streets of the city until was came to a long path with trees down either side of it. It was beautiful. I never thought that so many trees would be in Japan. But then again I had to go through the Yokohama area to get here and there were tones of trees in the suburbs of the city; Buildings popping out of the greenery in random spots. The area had reminded me of the village of Ozette in Tales of Symphonia.

As we walked through the trees I felt a drop of something cold and wet on my bare shoulder. It was enough to direct my eyes skyward to see that it had gotten even darker since the weapon shop. Another drop fell and landed on the crown of my head. Up head Kyoya flinched, signaling that he too had been hit. Then the heavens opened their flood gated and rained their divine 'blessing' upon us. We were going to get soaked! Kyoya was completely calm for the whole thing. Just as the rain was about to begin pounding on us he coolly pulled out a collapsible umbrella and held it over both our heads.

"Kyoya, where did you get that?"

"At the 100 Yen store near the train station. They sell a number of things like this at relatively low prices. I was planning on giving it to Tamaki, but I guess he will have go without a gift this time."

"I see." I moved next to Kyoya and looped my arms around his left arm. With the rain coming down as hard as it was, it made the air very cold and I wasn't dressed for cool weather. Kyoya's arm was so warm; I would never let go of him. Kyoya turned around and guided me down the trail for what felt like forever until we came to a bridge. Past the bridge I could see a Shinto shrine peeking over some tall trees.

"What is this place?" I asked in amazement.

"Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū. It's the most important Shinto shrine in Japan. It is also in a very holy location, having the protection of the God's on all four sides."

"Wow. That's incredible."

"Come on, we better get inside before the umbrella gives."

I nodded back at Kyoya. The rain was coming down much harder now and the parasol didn't look like it could take much more abuse. We headed up a huge flight of stairs, which the heavy rains had converted into a waterfall of sorts, and ran to the inner part of the shrine. Once inside I felt like I had gone through the well in InuYasha to the Feudal Era, and someone have cloned Kikyo about a thousand times! Everywhere I looked I saw maidens in red and white kimonos, all doing something for the shrine. There was a huge building that looked like it was intended for ceremonies just in front of us, but it was inaccessible from where we stood. There was also a large bin the measured ten feet from side to side. Kyoya explained that one could pray to Buddha by tossing in a coin and performing specific gestures, but I rebutted with 'I can talk to my God without paying.' We both looked out to the cruel and unforgiving rain that hammered away at the shrine. I pulled out my cross and prayed to God to stop the rain soon while Kyoya tossed a coin into the bin and prayed to Buddha. Hopefully this would be enough to quell the storm.

We were still hanging out in the shrine after five minutes when I realizes how wet and cold my feet were, so like any sensible person, I pulled off my shoes, took off my socks and wrung them out in the middle of a temple, just like that.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya inquired.

"My feet are wet. If I don't dry off my socks, then my feet with get all gross and stuff from the water." I retorted. Once I pulled my socks on a stand to our right (we were facing the stairs we had come up) caught my attention. "What's that?"  
"That?" Kyoya looked over in its direction. "It appears to be a fortune house."

"Fortune house?"

"The priestess' will tell you your fortune from a stick you receive from a box."

"Cool! Let's try it!" I grabbed Kyoya's and dragged him over.

The priestess at the hut was so pretty and looked so cute with her chocolaty, caramel brown hair that framed her adorable round face.

"You try for-tune?" She asked in broken English.

"Hai!" She handed me a wooden box with a small slit on the top and told my to turn it over. A small Popsicle stick came out with Japanese written on it, which she took from me and headed down a row of what looked like book shelves and pulled out a box, from which she produced a piece of paper. Coming back she gave the wooden box to Kyoya for his fortune and handed me the paper. It was about seven inches long and was pink. It had the word 'Kichi' written at the top and 'Your Fortune' was just below it. 'Kichi means good luck. Do not waver, and go forward.' Apparently that was my fortune in regards to the word. Below that were six words: Wish, Marriage, Relationship, Illness, Business, and Examination, all with their own fortune for that category. Wish being 'wait for the second wish for a while.' Marriage was 'Be careful to the last.' Relationship 'Be careful not to pursue your benefit.' Illness, 'Consult a better doctor.' Business 'Work hard at your present task even if it is full of suffering.' And Examination, 'Study all the subjects once again from the beginning.' It sounded like something got lost in translation somewhere because none of those really made sense, at lest, not to me at that moment. Once I had finished reading mine the priestess came back with Kyoya's slip of paper.

"So what does it say?" I slid my fortune into my purse to keep it safe from the rain.

Kyoya did the same with smirk over is features. "What makes you think that I want to tell you?"

"I just thought......mmm, never mind."

* * *

Kyoya liked seeing Stacy all flustered like this. She was rather cute when her feathers were ruffled. He couldn't help but think about the fortune that the paper had said for relationships, 'Pursue your interests.' He had to admit, Stacy was an...'interest.'

'_You are my sweetest love, that love I always want to hug. Because I really love you, the world just has to know!'_ The sound was coming from Stacy's cell phone.

"_What_ is that song?" Kyoya asked, almost harshly.

"It's the 'Snuggle Bunny'!" Stacy cooed. "I had no idea that those ring tone commercials could make it to Japan!"

'_I'll do anything for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do. Just snuggle, cuddle and then hug me! With you I always want to be!'_

"Well I hope you realize that I can't understand the lyrics." Kyoya pointed out.

"Oh yeah. You're not that fluent in English. Oh well! I know what the song is about!"

"So you're going to keep that as your ringtone?"

"Yep! It's so cute~!"

"As long as you don't set my phone to play that then I have no problem with what you put on your phone."

* * *

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What makes you think that I would want to share this with anyone?" _Kyoya is a really complicated guy._

"Let's just drop this conversation." Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stay at my house tonight and I don't want you bringing this topic up when my father is around."

"Wait! I'm staying at your house?"

"Yes." Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"What about Honey-senpai?"

"I've talked it over with him and he had no problems with it. In fact I've already sent a car out to gather your things."

"So my attendance is mandatory." I slumped over. _Kyoya is a really complicated guy. But...._"Yeay!! I get to stay at your house!" I sprung out and latched onto him with a hug. _I love him...._

_

* * *

_

Ah...how this brings back memories. I missed the foods in Japan. Except Dango! That stuff really is too sweet for me. But I like everything else just fine!!! I wanna eat crepes and Taiyaki again!!!! They are sooo good. The Japanese really know good food!

Also, if I get any flack about the events of this Chapter I just want to point out, I HAVE BEEN TO THIS CITY AND EATEN ITS FOOD and I DID ring my socks out in the Temple mentioned in the story after we got rained on. So if any of you have a problem, remember I did my research!!!


	17. NOT AGAIN!

Sorry guys. I was with my family at my grandparent's farm for christmas and they don't have a computer (that is modern!!!) so I wasn't able to update until now.

It's a tad short but I really think that you'll enjoy what is there.

**Still don't own Host Club, and after reading issue 13...I'm almost glad I don't...**

* * *

"_Take off your clothes."_

"_What!?"_

"_Just do it."_

* * *

The conversation Kyoya and I had just several minutes before ran through my mind as I changed clothes inside the changing room at the mall. Kyoya had gotten me so scared when he said 'take off your clothes.' Turns out he just wanted to make sure I was in something better than the skirt and tube top that Hana-san had forced me to wear. I was actually relieved that I could change into something else now, that outfit had been too much for me.

"How is it going in there?" Kyoya asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Fine." I replied as I buttoned up the new dress I had. I was in a pair of slim dark wash jeans, a dark violet T-shirt and had a black thigh-length dress that buttoned up along the front. I walked out from behind the curtain and took a good look at Kyoya, who was sporting the same colors with his clothes.

"Why are we color coordinated?" I asked him, not very impressed with him at the moment.

"So you don't like it." Kyoya speculated, void of emotion.

"No, just curious. You don't seem like the type who would wear matching outfits."

"It's to fool my father."

".........What did you do?" I had the voice of a mother who found her child with their hand in the cookie jar.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because this is you we are talking about, and you always do stuff like this."

"I merely told him that your family has connections to the heath system in Canada."

"I what!? Oh man, Tommy Douglas is going to be rolling in his grave over this. How could you tell him I have connections to the Canadian Health System? The most we have is free flue shots for our employees every year!"

"All that you need to do is to run along with your current lie and everything will be fine."

"I sure hope you're right." _Kyoya, I love you. But, does that mean I_ have _to meet your father?_

* * *

Kyoya and I sat in silence as the limo approached the Ohtori mansion. In my chest, my heart pound wildly, warning me that what I was doing was a bad idea. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack any second now. My fingers clenched my knee caps and I began to hyperventilate.

"Stacy." Kyoya placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Calm down. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Yeah...I'm just...not that good at meeting new people." I pulled off my glasses and covered my eyes with my other hand. "*Sigh* This whole this is really stressing me out. I don't think I can do this Kyoya."

"If things get too rough I'll step in. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you."

"_I rove you."_ Kyoya said quietly in my ear, trying to speak English. Placing my glass back, I turned my head to look at him. Had he ever said 'I love you' before?

"Kyoya." I held tightly to him, moved by what he had said. "Ai shite imas." The buzz of the intercom jolted us back to the real world, where there was more than just Kyoya and I.

"Master Kyoya, we have now arrived at the Ohtori Mansion."

"Thank you, Aijima."

"Looks like it's time to face the music." I muttered. Hotta came around the side of the limo and opened the door for us to get out. I gazed at the building Kyoya called 'home.' It was huge, and very modern, unlike the Haninozuka residence. Kyoya and I walked ahead while Tachibana carried my luggage from the car.

From what I had seen of Kyoya's father from both the Manga and the anime I could tell that I wasn't going to get along with him very well. This guy saw everything as pawn to be used in the greater game of life, even his own sons. Using the accomplishments of his eldest sons to bring Kyoya down, to bind him to a role that he would be unsatisfied with. How could he torment his own son like that? I could have continued my thoughts, dragging down the image of Yoshio Ohtori even further when my mind became distracted by something coiled around my hand. I looked down and saw Kyoya holding it in his. Together we walked up the steps and as we came to the door Hotta ran to it so he could open it for us. _Kyoya's three body guards are so nice. _

"Kyoya?" A female voice called out deep within the house. "Is that you?" A woman who looked to be in her twenties came around the corner. She had pale skin like Kyoya's and the same jet black hair, only hers was so long a wavy. She was so beautiful, just like a porcelain doll. Even though this was my first time meeting her, I already knew how to win her over.

"Oh Kyoya, is this your girlfriend!?" She squealed in delight the only way big sisters could. She came up to get a look at me. "Wow, I've never met someone from America before!" _She's...just like Tamaki...._

"Konichiwa! You must be Fuyumi-chan, I'm Stacy." Prior to coming to the Ohtori mansion Kyoya gave me all the details about his family. Including the fact that his mother died from Brest cancer years ago, but that was all he had said. "Kyoya never told me that you so were so beautiful." All flowers love to be watered, whether with affection or praise, it was all the same.

"Oh Kyoya, she's so sweet. So tell me Stacy, what is America like?"

"Well actually-"

"Fuyumi, Stacy needs to get settled first." Kyoya cut in. "She'll be stay with us for a bit so you will have plenty of time to talk to her." His hand curled around my arm and pulled me down the hall. "I'll show you to your room."

Once there was some distance between us and Fuyumi Kyoya slowed his pace and turned to me. "Were you trying to get on Fuyumi's good side?"

"Was it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, not to Fuyumi. But I'm sure if you tried the same thing with my father you'll be found out."

"Right."

"Here's your room." Kyoya stopped in front of a door in the hallway. "Mine's right over there if you need anything." He pointed towards another door on the other side of the hall just a few feet away.

"Is there a reason why my room is next door to yours?"

"It is so that I can keep an eye on you. Or would you rather be next to the room Fuyumi and her husband are occupying?"

"No, I'm good here. Hey, where's Tachibana with my stuff?"

"He's probably still carrying it. How did you end up with three suitcases anyways?"

"Blame Hana Haninozuka. She bought so much stuff for me to wear...."

"I see." Kyoya checked his watch. "It looks like we have some time before my father and brother's return home. What do you want to do?"

"Well...."

* * *

Kyoya and I were curled up together on the sofa in his room watching the blockbuster vampire move 'Millennium Snow*.' It was a love story about a Vampire, Toya, who didn't want to make a bond with a human and feed off her blood, which would allow both to live for a thousand years and a girl, Chiyuki, who had a heart disease and was always in the hospital, fighting to stay alive. Right now in the move the two main characters were joined by two other side characters. One, being Yamimaru, Toya's bat servant who brings him food when he collapses from exhaustion and Satsuki, a Werewolf who has a thing for Chiyuki. All four of them were together in the Swiss Alps when a snow storm hit and were all forced to take refuge in an old mansion. But it turns out it was haunted by a young girl who died there years ago and where in the midst of battling her.

"I just love the Vampire Toya. His black hair and dark eyes are so sexy." I said as I nuzzled closer to Kyoya.

"Chiyuki is truly one of a kind, with her long blond hair and blue eyes, and that pure innocence of hers."

"If it were you, I'd let you drink my blood."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Kyoya brought his lips closer to mine, burning in anticipation and intimacy.

"Kyoya!" The lights flipped on and we both shielded our eyes from the glare. "What are you doing?" Fuyumi demanded.

_Dah!!!!! Not again!!! We need to lock the door next time!!_

"Fuyumi who said you could come into my room?" Kyoya inquired with his arm still looped around me.

"Kyoya, this might be your first time bringing a girl home, but you can't be in your room, alone, in the dark with her!"

I didn't know whose side to take here. I could go with the moral high road and side with Fuyumi, but I just wanted her to leave so I could be with Kyoya. And of course I could side with Kyoya, but that would make me no better than my own sister back home. In the end I decided to adopt the code of 'don't speak unless spoken to.'

"Fuyumi do you really suggest that I have such a lack of self control that I can't keep myself in check in these situations?"

"Well how should I know Kyoya?" Her demeanor changed from scolding mother to one akin to a confused Tamaki. "I've never seen you with a girl before. Even if you are in a Host Club how can I be sure that you're getting to see any girls."

The look on Kyoya's face now read, 'what makes you think that no one would want to see me!?' "Fuyumi, you can trust me to conduct myself in decency in all situations."

_Maybe the ones where you're not sleepy...or crabby....._ I thought to myself.

"Alright Kyoya, but I'm keeping the door open."

"Very well."

It wasn't until Fuyumi had left and was down the hall did I dare to speak.

"Well that was a mood killer. It was worse than when Tamaki walked in on us."

"Indeed."

"And to make things worse, I imagine that we can't really exact our revenge on her, can we?"

"Not at all."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

The reason why Kyoya says 'I rove you' is becase the Japanese don't pronouce 'L' instead they say 'R' os it Detecive R in Japanese and Decetive L and Herro and not Hello. Also we are all speaking Japanese here, so the reason why Kyoya's line was Italizwed was 'cuz he was speaking english.

*Millenium Snow is a Manga writen by Bisco Hatori which you can buy just like Host Club, but in the Mange they made a joke in episode 4 that it was a move that the director had made and it was popular. This fact was mentioned by Kyoya.

That's it for now, see you all next time!


	18. No time for kidnapping

I'm sorry it's so short! I've begun my decline! I am losing the strenght to write my fanfics as well as I should be! I'm sorry!!!!!

**Bisco Hatori is the great owner of Ouran High School Host Club. If now for her, I would have never wrote this!**

* * *

Why did the mood _always_ have to die just when Kyoya and I are about to kiss!? That is just so unfair. But things could always be worse. Like right now, where I am sitting in the Ohtori living room with Kyoya, his brothers, sister and brother in-law, meeting his father for the very first time and getting interviewed by him. Oh joy.

"So tell me Miss Nekozawa, do you intend to go into your family business once you have finished school?"

I sat across the room from him, next to Kyoya, my heart racing. I have been parasailing in the Dominican Republic. I've been on Kraken at Sea World Florida. I have gone cliff jumping at a nearby lake. I have even gotten my flue shot last year! And I have never been so scared before in my life. This might have looked like your average Japanese Business man, but I could see the Devil himself stirring in this man's soul. (Must be where Kyoya get's it from.)

"Well?"

"Um...no, no-not really." _Calm down girl! You have to get it together or this guy will throw out!_ "I have no real interest in what my parents do for a living." It was true, sort of. I really didn't plan to do what my parents did, which was run sever coffee and donut shops in the area, which was good money, but not my cup of tea. Or in this case, coffee.

"But it is not like you are the youngest in your family. You do have a chance."

"Yes, but it is most likely my younger brother will take the job, seeing as how he doesn't have any ideas as to what he would like to do instead of taking my parents job."

"...About how old are you in comparison to your siblings? And how many are there of you to begin with?"

"I and the third borne in my family and there is four of us in all. But my oldest brother has left to study in a different part of Canada and me and the other brother and sister are technically the same age. We're triplets you see."

"So since you have a brother, does that mean you and your sister are twins?"

"No. My brother and sister _should _be older than me, because they were the first two to develop in the womb, but then I came along so we because fraternal triplets."

"So in some regards you could be the youngest."

"Yes." I was gaining some confidence. He hadn't bitten my head off yet so things should be good so far, right?

"So if you are the youngest and have no interest in your parent's line of work where does that leave you in life? You must have some ambitions as to what you plan to do."

"Actually yes. I intend to go into psychology."

"So you will be working in hospitals and aiding the mentally unstable then."

"No, I plan to go into child and teen counseling psychology. There is a lack professionals in that field and it is during childhood and adolescence that most mental issue begin to develop. I merely want to help people who have had it rough and need someone to turn too."

Yoshio didn't respond, but the look on his face was very disapproving, as if I had just said I planed to be a professional moocher for the rest of my life. This was going to be a long and painful stay...

* * *

Yoshio Ohtori was not happy with the girl Kyoya had brought home. She seemed completely clueless and detached from reality. And when Fuyumi had pressed Stacy for her reason for studying psychology her answer was the worse he had ever heard in his life. Wanting to study psychology because of mental anguish is preposterous. All study should be free of emotion. This girl was nothing more then a thorn in his side and a menace to Kyoya's future. She must be dealt with immediately.

* * *

It was morning as I was still sleeping soundly in my room. The guest room as up to par and could rival any five star hotel, if not surpassing them with the think soft quilts on the mattress, the spongy and cushiony mattress. And the room was kept perfectly cool with the high grade Air Conditioning system which was no louder than the hum from a florescent bulb. I locked at the clock; 8:01 it read. Sleeping in had been a nice change for once, but that still left me locked up in this room until breakfast. I wasn't that I _had _to stay in the room it was just that I didn't feel right mopping around the Ohtori house while some people where still sleeping. Since I really didn't anything better to do other than read I shuffles across the floor in my pajamas, a pair of fleece pants and a plain T-shirt, to dig a book out of one of my bags when something came down over my head. It was like a sack or something.

"Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you." An old adult voice said.

_What's going on? I'm scared_..._I want my mom._

I was lead out of the house without another word spoken to me and loaded up into the back of the Ohtori limo. I could tell by the smell of whine bottles that where kept in the build in mini-bar. Something then swatted against my face.

"Put these on." The voice said, pulling the bag off my head and slammed the door shut before I could see his face._ What in the seven circles of Hell is going on here!? Why the devil am I getting kidnapped!?_

Sorry that is is so short, again. I just can't find the strenght to keep writing today...Please forgive me!!!


	19. Deported

Sorry it's so late. But its exam week here so I've been going nuts with all the studying I've had to do. But please enjoy this chapter of Where For arte thou, Kyoya?

**As I have said so many times before, I do not own Ouran Host Club. Bisco Hatori does and I am so greatful that she created it!**

* * *

Who the DEVIL would do this to a sixteen year-old? I mean, I've done nothing wrong here. SO WHY AM I GETTING KIDNAPPED?!?!

Isn't it one of the safest places in the world? I mean, they send their three year-olds out into the world to go shopping and then film it.* These were the only thoughts to filter into my mind, as I pulled on the clothes that were tossed at me earlier, a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt; nothing spectacular about them other than they were mine, taken from my suitcase. As I shoved my legs down into the denim I felt my foot whack something in the pocket. Quickly doing up my fly I pulled out the hard piece of metal and plastic I had struck. And lo and behold, it was my cell phone. Salvation was smiling on me today, for now I could at least tell someone I was kidnapped. I hit key number 1 to speed dial the only person I had programmed into my phone, Kyoya.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, PICK UP!!! Pick up Kyoya!!_

* * *

Kyoya rolled over in bed but quickly trashed to the other side. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Something was just egging him to wake up. He sat up in bed and wiped his hand down his face, clearing the sleep from his eyes. Why couldn't he sleep? He was wake until three at the latest, thinking about how things had gone with his father, and now he couldn't even force himself to sleep in when he needed it so badly. Last night his father has been drilling into Stacy as much as possible to try and get something from her. She held up well, managed to present herself like any normal North American teenager to everyone, but his father. The man was suspicious of everything and anything related to Stacy. In fact her cover may have already been blown since before Stacy came to this house. But...Kyoya couldn't stand not seeing her everyday.

When he had first met her she seemed so clueless and completely helpless. But he had quickly noticed that she seemed to know everyone and everything in the music room...including him. Someone from a foreign country, who was lost shouldn't have settled down as fast as she did...He knew from the start that something was odd about her, and now that he had gotten closer to her he could see that fate had conspired to bring the two of them together through

*ring, ring, ring* Kyoya's cell phone snapped his mind back to the present. He looked around, dazed from the flashback's abrupt end, trying to find the source of the chime. It was coming from the coffee table on the main floor of his bed room. The boy's pajama pants swished as they brushed past each other while Kyoya headed down the stairs to collect the black phone that had gone nuts with ringing. Plucking it from the table he flicked it open and brought it to his ear, curious as to why someone would call him this early in the morning.

"Hello?" Kyoya grumbled into the receiver, not caring how he sounded.

"Kyoya!" Stacy's voice called out, but it was muffled by static. "Help me!"

_What? _"What's going on?" Kyoya asked in a tone that was much calmer than he really was.

"I think I've been kidnapped!"

_Kidnapping...only one person would try this._ "Where are you headed?"

"I---shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_........._" Static....lots of it. Where ever she was there had to be something interfering with her phone. It had to be a tunnel. And from the amount of time the static was still buzzing, it had to be a large one. And there was only one place a tunnel that big led to in Tokyo...the airport. Kyoya hung up the phone, shadows inking his features. The shadow king took a deep breath and released it, grinding his teeth.

"Hotta! Tachibana! Aijima!" The dark lord bellowed. "Take me to the airport! NOW!"

"Forgive me master Kyoya" Tachibana said shakily, "but your father has taken the family car with him."

"I don't care! Then use the helicopter!" Kyoya tore off his sleepwear and threw on a pair of black pants a white shirt and a long black jacket. "Just take me to the airport now!"

* * *

Everything had gone dark and I could no longer hear Kyoya's voice over then phone. All that remained was the buzz of static. I was so scared. What was going to happen to me? Were they going to take me to some warehouse where I would be held captive until they chose to let go? Would they take me far away from the city where they could dump me and leave me to wander? Did they plan to tie me up and toss me into the ocean? My stomach fluctuated as my breaths came in and out. My heart was ready to push my chest open as it pounded against its cage. My eye burned as water filled them. Soon it was just too much for me to even sit up and I flopped to my side. I remained laying like that, unable to even think about what would become of me, as the car drew ever closer to its destination. I was getting lightheaded; the air I sucked in was dispelled before my body could use it. _Am I going to die?_

* * *

I was fully detached from reality. Time passed, but I felt none of it. I wasn't even aware that the car had stopped until the door opened and the man who had grabbed me saw me in the fetal position on the back seat of the limo.

"Get out." Was all he growled. My head turned to look at him, eyes wide in shock and terror. I was like a zombie, unable to react or think. "Come on already!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and almost yanking it out of the socket as he pulled me from the car. It was agonizing going out into the light that lied just outside the car. My eyes were scalded by the rays, prolonging my being in the dark about my predicament. With one of the men holding onto me I was forced to keep walking, despite my blindness. Thankfully I was soon able to make out my location. I was in an airport, a big one. _Am I....being deported?_

"Hey! Get a blindfold on her you idiot!" The man holding my arms shouted to his partner who quickly complied and I was plunged back into the sightless world.

"Did you have any trouble bringing her here?" A voice asked.

_Who is he? And where have I heard that voice before?_

"No. It went off without a hitch. She'll be back in the States before anyone knows she's gone."

"Good."

_Wait a minute! That voice is... _"Mr. Ohtori! Is that you? What's going on?! Why are you--muuu." One of the men had covered my mouth with their hand, cutting off my ability to speak. _Kyoya...where are you? Please help me. I'm....I'm scared...._My eyes watered up but the cloth covering them pulled any moisture away from them.

"Quickly, get her onto the plane. We need to get her out of here before anyone finds out what we're doing."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ahg!" One of the men moaned in pain.

"Kyoya! What are you doing here!?" Yoshio demanded.

"Stopping you." I was tugged off in another direction and soon felt someone undoing the knot in the blindfold. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine." I whimpered.

"Good."

"Kyoya, go back to the house!" The company owner commanded.

"Very well." Kyoya used his index and middle finger to adjust his glasses. "But Stacy is coming with me." Kyoya's large hand held my shoulder and pulled me next to his chest. Instinctively my arms clung to his lean frame for solace and protection.

"Kyoya you are such a fool! This girl has been using you. She has no connection to anything in Canada. She doesn't even exist there! She's a fraud!"

Kyoya and I had been so zoned into what he was saying that we both failed to notice one of the goons was thirsty for more and tried to pull me away. I'm not sure how, but I managed to keep calm enough to move my foot behind his and elbowed him in the stomach while pulling my positioned foot forwards and knocked him to the ground. I pressed the heel of my foot down on his collar bone, knowing that this would make it impossible for him it sit up and try again. But I had not time to rest. Yoshio was approaching Kyoya and I had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"Kyoya. I am telling you this for you're own good. If you will not listen to me then...."

***smack* **A pair of black and white glasses fell to the floor.

"I don't care who you are. But don't you _dare _strike Kyoya." I said as my cheek turned red from the impact. Kyoya stood behind me startled that I would take a hit met for him, from his father. More tears threatened to fall, but I didn't care. All I could see was red. My finger nails bit into my skin, ready to draw blood, as my fists clenched and tightened, turning my knuckles white. I wanted to clobber this guy just for have the intentions of hitting Kyoya, regardless of whether he made contact or not. _I won't let anybody hurt Kyoya!_

"It is wise for one to learn their place." Mr. Ohtori condescended.

"Learn my place? I know my place. It's you who needs to learn their place! No father in his right mind would ever strike his child. That's why my place is here...standing between you and Kyoya."

Kyoya let a small gasp get by him when he heard Stacy. She wanted to protect him at the cost of her own safety.

"So go ahead and do what ever you want to me. But I won't forgive you if you so much as lay a hand on Kyoya." I looked at the man, right in the eye to show him I meant business. Ohtori-san's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, this child from over seas.

"Was that speech part of your act?"

"I am not acting sir. I understand that you doubt my feelings for Kyoya. But I know that my feelings will always be stronger than yours."

"You know this for a fact?"

"Yes. Because I could never stand to see Kyoya in pain. Unlike you."

"That's enough." Kyoya placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

The tension in my body dropped and I walked away with Kyoya, whom had taken custody of my glasses. Half of me felt guilty about speaking to Kyoya's father that way, but the other half was still enraged that he would try to hit his own child as punishment for protecting someone he loved. _What goes through the mind of that type of person?_

"Kyoya. The two of you are to ride back with me. Understood?"

We looked back at the older man, scorned, but without any other options. Yoshio Ohtori wasn't going to let us say 'no'.

* * *

The three of us all sat in the limo. Kyoya and I were next to the wall dividing the driver from the passengers while Mr. Ohtori sat next to the door.

"So tell me miss, if you have not intentions of deceiving my son, then why is it that there is no record of you that the general public has access to?" He still wasn't using my name, talking to me like I was a dog.

"The reason why I'm such a hard person to contact is that I prefer not to be in contact with people whom I have no benefit in knowing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So what is your purpose of befriending my son?"

"There was no purpose. It's something that just happened on its own."

"Kyoya. Idle friendships may seem nice, but if they have no future benefit then they are nothing but a waste of time. If you wish to be the head of the Ohtori group then you will have to let go of such trivial matters."

_Trivial matters!?_

"You've been acting like a child for far too long now and it is time to grow up."

_Just shut up._

"But if you want to live like this for the rest of your life, then so be it. But doing so will forfeit your chances of being the heir to the Ohtori Group."

I could see Kyoya wincing in pain over this. It isn't fair to make someone choose between the two things they want.

"I suppose I was wrong to think that you would be worth placing my assets in."

"What do you know!?" I burst out. "You don't know anything about Kyoya. He is a great person and incredibly talented. But you don't know anything about him just because you have it made up in your mind that if someone isn't the first born there must be some wrong with them, that they must be inferior to their other siblings. Well let me tell you something what you've been doing to Kyoya is torment. What self-respecting father does that to his son?"

"I think he gets the message." Kyoya said, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop my ranting. After that nothing was said for the remained of the one hour drive back to Kyoya's house.

* * *

Well we're now at the end of what might have been an anticipated chapter due to its delayed release. I think that the next one, or the one after that will be the ending...I'm not sure just yet, I'll see how much work I can get done while writting it.


	20. Gone Forever my Love

Hello people!!! It took me so long to do this chapter but I finished it and I am VERY happy!! This is my last day of semester break so its back to the grind stone tomorrow!

**Bisco Hatori made Host Club. But I made this awesome fic!!!**

* * *

I was back in my room before anyone even thought about waking up; sitting alone to think about all that had happened and what had been said, mostly by me. The guilt of what I said to Mr. Ohtori came down like a bolt of lightning and had left me crippled. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. All I did was put Kyoya in a bad position between him and my self. I wasn't protecting him at all...I was selfishly acting on my own accord and making things difficult for Kyoya. I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry Kyoya...

After I had changed my clothes for something more comfortable (my blue T-shirt with the white hoodie) I started to look for where Kyoya would be at so I could apologize to him and, at a later time, his father. I stood outside the door to Kyoya's bedroom, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door when I heard a voice eco down the hallway.

"-girl was raised by wolves." It was Yoshio Ohtori, and it sounded like he was talking with Kyoya's brothers. I could see their shadows walking along the wall, coming closer to the hall I was in. My pulse began to race as while my body froze. Now did not seem like a good time to have a talk with 'daddy.' I knew I had to get out of there, but I was so panicked that I couldn't move. All I could do was watch the shadows grow on the wall, letting time tick by when,

"Get in here you idiot!" I had been so distracted I had never noticed the door had opened and I was dragged in just before Yoshio saw me. Kyoya held his arms around me, with a hand covering my mouth. "Shhh..." The sound ticked my ear, making me twitch on the inside. But that didn't mean I didn't like the situation that I now found myself in. In fact, I was enjoying the situation whole heartedly.

* * *

Kyoya could feel Stacy's lips curl under his hand as she smiled, her teeth touching his skin, making his hand retreat to her waist.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I just love this position, do you?"

Kyoya had to smile at her responce. She was so sweet and affectionate, all he wanted to do was have her like this. He loved Stacy. She would never care what he did or what happened to him, as long as she could be with him that was enough for her. Someone so selfless when it came to love...He never thought that that was what he needed most of all.

***Boom!***

* * *

A loud clap of thunder slammed into our ears as a flash of light illuminated the room. A thunder storm had hit and we were right in the eye of it. The sound of rain gave off a 'pitter-patter' sound that seemed to make time stand still. As the Shadow King and I stood alone in the dark room, listening to the droplets, the only light came from the glowing screen of Kyoya's computer. I wanted time to freeze for real; right then and there. I never wanted Kyoya to let go of me. I only wanted to stay in his arms for forever. I spun around in his grasp so I could hold onto his torso and bury my face in his scent. I loved Kyoya so much. Being away from would just kill me inside.

"I love you." I whispered my words ardent and chaste.

"I love you too." Kyoya returned, his breath gently caressing the top of my head. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I let go of all my self restraint. A second flash of light came and everything went black. I could feel a gap between my arms. Kyoya was gone and I was left be myself in the darkness.

_Where am I? Where's Kyoya!? _"Kyoya! Kyoya where are you!?" I could hear the thunder crash again, but the room didn't light up. "Kyoya!"

* * *

My head twitched on my computer desk forcing me to look around. I was in my house again, sitting at the computer desk in out living room. My eyes quickly flew to the screen where I could have sworn on my life that I saw Kyoya looking back at me. But it was so fast and it could have been my eyes playing tricks on me. But still...I was certain that I saw Kyoya looking strait at me, calling out to me. I grabbed the monitor, convinced that doing so would some how bring the image of my love back to me, but it made no response. My sight drifted to the bottom right hand corner and locked onto the clock. The digital numbers read 8:30. _My science exam! _I only had a half an hour to get to the school! I pushed away from the desk, distracted by academics and grabbed my bag before charging through the front door and the rain outside to get to the high school.

* * *

It had been a long two hours, but my test was finally done and I was now at my locker, packing up the last of my stuff before summer break. I took down the locker stuff I had, my pencil holder, my magnetized stapler, and my pictures. But as I looked at the last one my heart broke. It was a picture of Kyoya I had downloaded off the internet earlier that year. I looked at his image until my vision blurred from dryness. I swallowed a lump in my throat and pulled the magnet off holding it to the metal door careful to hold onto the picture. I gasped for air but my lungs were shacking too much for such an exertion. Tenderly I placed the cut into my bag and closed my locker for the last time that school year and walked out of the school. I wanted to run home and hid in my room, but my body was too drained for it, so I shuffled home silence, my breaths quivering as I tried not to break down on the path. It took longer than normal but I finally got to my house as soon my bag was abandoned and I was sitting on my bed, tightly clutching the Kyoya doll I had gotten at Otafest, just last month. My left hand squeezed his small chibi body as my right hand's fingers dung into the back of the doll's head as I pushed it against my chest. My nose and mouth rested over the toy's crown as I breathed in and out as best I could, the smell of the plushie lingered within me as wet drops rolled off my face, and onto my bedspread. Kyoya was gone and I would never see him again....

**THE END**


	21. Epilogue: Eternal Love

Kyoya's eyes franticly flew from one end of the room to the other, looking for any sign of Stacy, when they landed on his computer screen. She was on it, her head down in her crossed arms sleeping. Kyoya saw that the light for his computer's built in webcam was on. He was seeing Stacy through her computer screen.

"Stacy! Wake up damn it!"

Her blond head shook and rose, taking in her surroundings before looking back at him.

'Kyoya?' Was the word she mouthed before the screen.

"Stacy!" Kyoya called out, holding onto the sides of his laptop. But just as the godly cruelty known as fate would have it, the image on his screen buzzed, and had the look of a black and white snow storm. Kyoya had lost contact with Stacy.

When she first told him that she had come through her computer to his world, he had thought she had been taking a little too much of an illicit substance when she was on the plain, or prior to getting on the plain. But after spending time with her he knew that she wasn't lying to him. But even for the third son of the Ohtori family, this was still a lot for him to wrap his mind around. And he put up with Tamaki almost every day. But, Kyoya knew he didn't have much time on his hands. He had to act fast. The Shadow King restarted the computer and made quick work for tracking the IP address of Stacy's computer. If that was her image he had seen on the screen, then there shouldn't be any trouble in using his spy wear to find out where she was.

Having done all he could Kyoya sat back from the screen. It was going to take some time before any results turned up. Damn he hated waiting, but he had no other choice. It wasn't like he could jump into cyberspace and run to Stacy.

The next few hours were grueling for Kyoya to endure. Nothing could take his mind off the girl who had been literally tossed to his feet. Kyoya had tried everything, but soon, after minuscule minutes had passed at the speed of hours, Kyoya was forced to try something else, besides miscellaneous tasks, such as reading.

_She's all I can think about._ Kyoya sat back on his sofa, the same one where he and Stacy had been just the day before. The Dark lord let his head roll back as he thought about everything he and Stacy had done together. Soon, his mind was stuck on that moment at Nekozawa's beach house, when Stacy had come to wake him up that morning. Kyoya pulled off his glasses and closed his eyes. For a second he was in the bed, Stacy's small frame lingering over him. He could still smell her body wash, Shea butter. The third son's body loosened for all its tension as Kyoya allowed his mind to be engulfed by the memory.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

His eyes opened and the image in his mind shattered like a thousand mirror shards.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Kyoya's black eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, cursing that his computer had disrupted him.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Young Ohtori-san forced himself to walk back to the computer to see what it had found. He looked at the screen, angrily, and saw a flash of hope. Besides the IP address for the computer, the machine had come up with several other things, including an E-mail address.

There was no guarantee that it was Stacy's for sure. It could have just as easily been Stacy's sisters, or brother's. But it was a chance he had to take. As long as he referred to Stacy in the message subject then some one else in her family could forward it to her. Instantly Kyoya opened his E-mail account and began to write to Stacy.

My Love,

It seems you were right about the manner in which we came to each other, and it seems the same manner has pulled us apart. I do not think that we will be able to see each other in the flesh ever again. But I won't let that stop me. I have never cared about some one, not even myself, the way I care about you. When ever we are together the emptiness of my world is filled by you. I have never felt so complete since we met. I would trade everything I own, and everything I am destined to have, just to have you back in my arms. Please do not think this is the end for us. I cannot live my life if I were to just let you fade away so quickly. If you wish to remain in contact with me, then do so. But if not, please remember that I will always be thinking of you, you and no one else. There isn't another in the world that I'd rather spend my life with.

Forever your eternal love,

Kyoya

Kyoya knew he didn't need to proof read it. There was no way his fingers could have missed a key for such an important message. And with that the 'Send' button was clicked, and the E-mail darted off into cyberspace. The onyx color in his eyes was veiled in water. Kyoya felt so lonely, so empty, and so sad. He wanted Stacy back for one last kiss. It wanted it more than anything.

I woke up the next morning, on the first day of summer vacation with my eyes red and puffy, from my whimpering late last night. My chest shook with every breath. My stomach felt like someone had taken a knife to it and just let everything inside drain out. But I pushed myself to get out of bed and head over to the computer. I logged on to my account and signed into MSN messenger. MSN Today came up, but I wasn't interested in what was new with the Hollywood Stars, or what the new diet fad was, or even great summer getaways. But what I did notice was that there was a single solitary letter in my inbox. I clicked the link to my inbox, thinking it was a review for a fanfic, or an advertisement from Shoppers Drug mart. But it wasn't. Instead I saw an E-mail address I didn't recognize and the most unusual message subject that made my heart stop.

I love you Stacy.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed my Fanfic, and if you want to see more of this couple then please read my Kyoya's Christmas Carol. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. And thank you to everyone who was kind enough ti send me reviews throught this who process! Your messages have really made my day! Nothing is better than waking up to an inbox with 5-7 letters, all from happy readers!!!

Your truly, with all the love in the world,

~_STACY _


	22. RBL's Notebook!

Stacy: Hello people! It's Stacy here, back by popular demand! And I brought with me some lost scenes from 'Where for arte thou, Kyoya?'!

Kyoya: It seems the author had some rejected, forgotten and unused story material and she felt like sharing it with us.

Stacy: You heard him right! Today you get special look at RBL's plan book for the story and see what didn't make it in! Alright Hitachiins! Roll the tape!

*Hikaru and Kaoru roll the tape across the floor like a ball.*

Stacy: Um...Haruhi...can you get that...

Haruhi: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.

*Haruhi grabbed tape and puts it into the cassette player after glaring at the twins*

Lost Theater of 'WFATK'

3

2

1

Lost car ride with Nekozawa-senpai:

Once again I was stuck riding to school with Nekozawa instead of riding the train with Haruhi. Lately he seemed to be _too_ friendly during our rides, so I had a _special percussion_ item handy.

"So Stacy," Neko-kun said as he inched over, "How are things at the Host club?"

"Fine."

Nekozawa inched closer. "Is that so? I heard that you played a trick upon the Host Club King yesterday."

"Yeah."

"So," He was now sitting right next to me, "does this mean you are--"

"Any closer and I'll use my flashlight on you. And yes, I do plan to follow through." I said, pulling out the unlit torch and aiming it at him.

Immediately he shot to the other side of the car, head down, looking very sorry for himself.

"What did we learn today?"

"That you are a true mistress of evil..."

"Good."

I was going to write this into the story, but I forgot about it until Stacy went to live with Honey so I had to dismiss the idea by that point. Also, Stacy and Neko were supposed to be more flirtatious with each other, but that never happened..... (Kyoya is thankful that it didn't)

End of clip.

Lost entrance to the Host Club:

"Has anyone seen Stacy today?" Kyoya asked, concerned about the location of his photographer, and why she wasn't at the Host Club working.

"Nope. I haven't seen Stacy-chan all day." Honey chirped while inhaling cake like usual. "Isn't that right Usa-chan?" The Lolita made the toy nod its head in agreement.

*Crrrrr~eeeeaakkk*

The large, dark, medieval doors opened, and in popped a figure bearing a cloak made of shadows.

"N-N-N-Nekozawa-senpai." Tamaki stuttered as he held a tray in front of him for protection. "W-W-What brings you here?"

The Prince of Darkness gave no response.

"Don't worry Boss." Hikaru reassured.

"We've got it." Kaoru announced. Together, they both pulled out a set of flashlights and aimed their beams at human shadow. But there was no response.

"He's resisting the light!!" Hikaru wailed.

"Run away!!" Kaoru screamed. The twins plus Tamaki ran tot he other side of the room and dove behind a sofa to hide.

Meanwhile the cloaked figure stood silently, slowly pulling back their hood to reveal...

"Stacy!?" Haruhi gasped. "What are you doing with Nekozawa's cloak on?!"

"He taught me how to summon huge doors like this so I could get into the Host Club without fighting my way through the sea of fangirls outside. Pretty clever, huh?"

"No!" Tamaki hollered at me. "For all we knew Nekozawa had come to curse for all eternity~!"

"Senpai I think you're over reacting." Stacy hushed. "Neko-senpai wouldn't do that to you guys....But I might..."

"MAM~MA~!!"

End of Clip.

Scene with the twin's father:

When Stacy was done trying on clothes at the twin's house, she was supposed to wander around and run into the twin's father and have a conversation with him, but then it would have been too much like the manga so I scrapped it. That and he was never given a name and I wasn't sure what it sure be, so he was left out of the story. Sorry Hitachiin-san!

End of plan notes.

Plans for the Ohtori Aqua Garden:

I don't have a script for this scene. The Host Club was supposed to make a trip to the garden where they would have added some new pools and stuff like hot tubs with water that looks like coffee, green tea, wine, ect. Basically some of the things I saw when I went to a water park in Japan. Stacy was supposed to wear a swim suit too and use the line 'I'm going to go brew in the coffee bath for a while' or even 'I'll be steeping in the tea bath if you need me.' Something witty like that! Actually, I used the first of the two lines when I was in Japan. Lolz. Sadly I dropped this idea because I didn't have anything to use as a plot device and I didn't want it to be a ho-hum chapter so it was cut. That and it wouldn't have worked with the flow from chapter 10 to 11.

End of Plan notes.

Loaded with sweets:

One idea for the story early on was to have Tamaki and Honey load Stacy up with a ton of different Japanese sweets like Dango and Taiyaki and other stuff (like pocky) and in return Stacy orders them a bunch of North American snacks and sweets with Kyoya's computer. But this idea was bumped due to wanting to get the story finished and to keep from straining Kyoya's and Stacy's relationship.

End of Plan notes.

Scenes with Tamaki:

I planned for there to be more scenes with Tamaki asking about Canada and stuff in the story, but they just never happened. I wanted to show more scenes of Stacy with the others, but I never got around to it until it was too late...my bad! Sorry guys!

End of Plan notes.

Relation ship with Mori:

Stacy was supposed to have more of a relation ship with Mori and more scenes of the two being sweet with each other, but that would have made Kyoya and my best friend back home very jealous and mad. It just never happened because of all the action going on at the Host Club.

But deep down I do have a soft spot for Mori because he is so kind and such an animal lover. (Don't tell Kyoya I said that...)

End of Plan notes.

Watching T.V. with Fuyumi:

In one scene at Kyoya's house Stacy was supposed to walk past the T.V. and see a show that Fuyumi was watching. It was going to be a show where moms will send their child (about 4-5 year or so) out to the market with a list of items they need to get, while a film crew follows them to record it. I saw this show once with my host family and was greatly disturbed by it. The littler girl I saw was out in the rain and was crying for her mom the whole time. It just broke my heart! I swear to God, they have a show like that in Japan. And some people find it amusing....

I really wanted to put this into the story to show the gap between Japanese culture and western culture, but I forgot last minute and by then it was too late.... But I got to tell you about it here!!!

End of plan notes.

T.V. with Haruhi.

I wanted to have one scene with Haruhi and Stacy eating breakfast while watching a Japanese soap opera called 'Wing' before school started. It is a real Japanese show that was one of my favorites (besides Pokémon and Naruto) and my host family and I watched it every morning. It is about a young twenty-something year old (but she looks closer to 16) named Wing, and it tells about her life with her family (mom, dad, grandma, and littler brother) and her job at a local radio station while she deals with her soccer playing boyfriend. I could follow most of it and it seems her boss is madly in love with her. It's a good show and if you can find it with subs for it then go watch it! (I wonder if Tamaki watches it at home...)

End plan notes.

Extension of Kyoya's and Stacy's day out:

Their day together wasn't supposed to end when it did. I originally planned for them to Odawara Castle. Don't ask me where it is, all I know is that it is in Japan, around where Kamakura is. It is a large Japanese castle that is open for the public to go inside the grounds and see. But you can't take pictures inside the castle. (But I did when I got to the gift shop on the roof, and was standing outside where the staff couldn't see me.) It was a magnificent plan and I got some great shots outside the castle (where you ARE allowed to take photos). The most memorable thing about it was that the family symbol was the Triforce, like in the Zelda games. They also had swords and knives and stuff for sale, but I couldn't bring those back home with me, so I got an ocarina instead.

End of plan notes.

Alternate ending:

For the ending, Stacy wasn't supposed to get kidnapped. The Nekozawa family was supposed to find out she was posing as their cousin and come rushing to Kyoya's to demand an explanation. Kyoya of course over hears their plan to interrogate her when they are talking to Yoshio on the phone, and hides Stacy in his room, and then the events follow as they do in the story. Except Stacy was supposed to ask 'Kyoya. What's going to happen?'

'I....I don't know.'

But since I changed the leading events I have to cut that out.... T_T

End of Alternate ending.

Explanation for names:

Some of the characters I used were given names by me, because a) they don't exist in the manga/anime or b) they were never given names in the manga/anime.

Some of the names were the names of people from Japan;

Yu-my host's name

Yuka-my host's girlfriend's name (she is sooo cute! I love you Yuka!!) Her last name was something I made up on the fly....

And other names came from my Japanese-English dictionary!

Chibin- Yu's (in the story) last name. Means 'Blood Bottle' in Japanese.

Kuroy- Yu's brother. Means Black.

Akaicho Zugaikotsu- First name: Red Butterfly (respectfully). Last name: Skull

Hana- Means flower, a perfect name for Honey's mom.

Phew. My eyes are sore from going through that old dictionary for the names' meanings. I didn't plan to make Chibin and Kuroy brothers, but they looked enough like in the Manga and I couldn't come up with a last name for one of them (can't remember which) so they became related! Akaicho was supposed to flirt with Stacy more, but there was an awkwardness to it so it was kept to a minimal. I had lots of fun coming up with Akaicho's name. I wanted him to have a dark, but not really dark name...so Red-butterfly was born!!! As for his last name I thought that it would be good for his obsession with skulls to come from his name. I don't know why I made him like a dark Tamaki, but I just did. He would have to be my favorite member of the Black Magic Club right after Nekozawa. I think he has a crush on Stacy, seeing how he gave her the rose, but I don't know why he likes her...maybe it's his inner butterfly that's attracted to her bright hair color. Lolz. I would say that if the Host Club needed a gentleman to entertain gothic girls, he'd be the one to call.

I don't know why I gave the Black Magic Club such dark and creepy names (Blood Bottle) but I guess I just wanted make them fit with the atmosphere. Lolz.

End of names.

Me: So I hope that you all enjoyed that look into my note book, and I'm sorry that so many of you were saddened/disappointed by the ending. But that was one of few things that didn't get changed when I was writing the story. Though I NEVER planned to have Kyoya E-mail Stacy. You guys inspired me to do that scene from your cries of sadness.

Kyoya: But it's your fault that they were sad to begin with....

Me: Don't make me part Stacy with Mori and you with Renge! I am truly happy that so many of you chose my silly story to read out of all the Ouran Fanfics out there!

Thank you, from all of us at the Host Club!!! Happy Easter!


End file.
